Hidden Sins
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: Lead singer in a rock band and vampire Elena meets a mysterious blue eyed devil. With a complicated past and present that involves Originals, vampires, Klaus and countless sins...maybe there are some things that she prefers to keep hidden...Lots of funny scenes mixed in with smut and drama so consider youselves warned. Includes Klaroline and scenes with the Originals.
1. Lust at first sight

**A/N: Hello there Delena fans! I'm pretty excited about starting this AU story and I hope you're going to enjoy reading it! Just to clarify things, I didn't actually remember this but I got my idea from a story called "Rocking the Vampire" by Demonyca and I changed it up a bit because I didn't realize that the ideas that came into my mind were actually because I had read that. **

**I want to thank ****Danni1989**** for helping me put this all together! You rock, darling!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

The sound of roaring applause and screaming fans amazed her. The blaring of the bass made the floor vibrate under her feet as the lights went off, making the crowd explode into cheers.

It was empowering and exhilarating to hear her name being called out and that people actually appreciated their music. Being in a band had changed her, had made her stronger and clearly much more alive than she had ever been.

The screaming of the crowd only got louder as the guitar solo began. The girls in the audience went wild as the light focused on their lead guitarist. She rolled her eyes as Caroline, the other guitarist, approached her with an eye roll of her own.

"He's such a show off!" Caroline muttered as she watched Klaus taking over the stage, a sly smirk plastered on his face as he played his guitar expertly, knowing damn well that every woman was eye-fucking him right about then.

"Of course he is, dear…he's a cocky thousand year old hybrid." Elena chuckled as she thought about the true nature of their band members.

It was quite a gathering…what with Caroline, Jeremy and herself being vampires, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah being Originals and well, their manager and friend Bonnie being a witch. There was absolutely nothing normal about them, but they were a dysfunctional, yet still united family.

Looking back at their history, Elena had to admit they had a rough few years at the beginning, but as the centuries passed, being together was what kept them going. Elena and Jeremy had lost their parents and their aunt when they were young, too young and after suffering through that, the only people that had stayed with them were the people that now formed a world-wide known rock band.

There was no doubt that each and every one of them had talent in what they did. All of them were well aware of the fact that they were talented, not that they had had any trouble with their self esteem. Klaus was a God with his guitar playing skills and not only that. Caroline was not far behind him as she played guitar and also sang along Elena, Kol could play a bass guitar like no other and Jeremy was the best drummer out there.

Rebekah was the one in charge of their clothes and make up, but she also played a special role as coordinator of their concerts and occasionally played bass guitar along Kol. They all had their fun every night on stage and off the stage, especially considering the fact that they were now living it up like rock stars.

Elena grinned as she adjusted her overly sexy leather outfit as she saw Jeremy twirling the sticks in his hands as he came behind them.

"Let's rock it, girls!" He winked at Caroline and Elena as they both grinned. They were more than ready to rock the stage, especially dressed in the sexy outfits that Rebekah had given them today. Even the boys were hotter than legally permitted.

The short leather skirt and lacy, barely there top that Elena wore made her feel even sexier than usual and the sky high black boots made her look badass. She loved how Rebekah knew exactly what to put on them to make them all overly hot.

Caroline had leather short shorts that fitted perfectly on her ass and a white simple crop top, which left little to the imagination. Her piercing was on full display and Caroline had to admit that she couldn't have picked a better outfit herself.

The boys were mostly wearing black and navy and the way their shirts clung to their muscles made girls' panties drop and men envy them. Of course Klaus being himself had put on his leather pants, which Elena had to admit made him look sinfully hot.

The dynamics within their group were a bit messed up, but there was nothing that could be described as weird in this century.

They were a crazy family, but they were free to be themselves and they didn't have to hide their true nature, so it was great that they felt comfortable around each other. Being what they were certainly made their rehearsals interesting and the parties they threw were legendary. Thinking of what they've done over the years made Elena grin and she knew that there were many more insane moments to come.

"Come along darlings, we're gonna rock them tonight!" Kol approached the others, smirking as his eyes alight with a mischievous glint as he took a swig of the bottle of vodka that he then passed to Caroline. Klaus's solo was about to finish and the others were anxious to go out there and do what they did best.

"Damn right we will!" Elena said, putting on her sexiest sultry smile and speaking in her obscenely hot voice, which Kol and even Jeremy had to admit that could make a guy go crazy.

"You better! Stefan is coming to the show today…" Rebekah said as she and Bonnie appeared behind them, smiling as the band members rolled their eyes. The blonde Original was appraising their outfits, knowing that she had made them look like that, but she seriously needed to tell them to keep them intact. They always ripped them off one way or another anyway.

Stefan Salvatore was Rebekah's boyfriend of sorts and he was coming to see the band live today. She was the one that had a bit more of a life outside of the band, particularly because she was not going to sleep with Jeremy or her brothers so yeah…fortunately she had Stefan.

"You don't need to worry, Becks! We'll be awesome!" Kol said as he kissed his sister on the cheek and then Bonnie.

The witch was smiling, her eyes landing on Jeremy as he came to greet them, too. Their relationship had been odd, but they were together still. He pecked her on the lips sweetly, hearing Kol clear his throat as the lights went off again, signaling that they needed to go on stage.

Elena's skin was buzzing with the energy and her muscles tightened as she prepared herself to run on the stage. She saw Klaus come toward them as they all heard the announcer yell out their band's name.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you the one and only CRIMSON SOULS! " The lights blinded her for a brief second as she made her way towards the center of the stage, hearing the crowd applaud and scream as they took their places on stage. It was a rush every single time when they heard the cheers and she loved being the centre of attention. She thrived in the high of these moments.

"Hello, New York!" Elena said, smirking as she got another round of cheers. The response of the audience was always overwhelming. Knowing that thousands of people were here for them was exhilarating, not to mention a total boost of confidence.

"Thanks for being here tonight. It means a lot to us! Now let's have a good time!" She shouted in the mike as she winked at the roaring crowd.

Elena smiled back at her band as Klaus played the first chords of "Make me wanna die". To them, it sounded like their music was good music, live music and anyone who heard Elena sing was almost put under a spell.

Bonnie had assured them that she had nothing to do with that so that left no doubt that they were all talented enough to bring the world to their knees.

Elena lost herself in the sound of the first song, one of her personal favorites. She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt that tonight's show was special and that something was about to happen.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Tell me again…why did I agree to come with you?" Damon complained as he and Stefan made their way through the massive crowd and closer to the stage. He had never been the guy to actually go to concerts and stand in the front row, but Stefan had managed to convince him to come tonight.

He really had no interest in listening to this band, but his brother had practically dragged him here. Apparently Rebekah was managing this band and Stefan had been so hell bent on dragging his ass all the way to the front row because, go figure…he actually liked the music.

"You came here because you love your little brother and you want to see him happy?" Stefan smirked as he saw Damon's slightly shocked expression. He wasn't one to crack jokes, but he found the moment needed it.

"Wow…Stef! You really need to work on your jokes…" Stefan rolled his eyes as Damon looked around, seemingly scanning the crowd for someone- probably dinner.

"You don't know, brother, maybe you'll actually enjoy the show…We'll stay for one song then we'll go backstage." Stefan pushed as he thought about it a bit. It was no secret that they were vampires and after 150 years, he could read his brother fairly well. Their history wasn't one of those happy stories.

They've been through enough to make them strong and even though they had both suffered because of a woman, the same woman for that matter, they had managed to actually get along after a few decades of hating and hurting.

They still had their differences and fights but they were family and if there was something going on with one of them, then he knew he could count on his brother to be there for him. Katherine had fucked up their relationship good and now they were picking up the pieces and slowly putting them back together.

The lights went off and the crowd screamed as a man began a guitar solo. Stefan knew the band members and recognized Klaus immediately, but Damon didn't know anything about them. It could be interesting to see Damon's face once he finds out that all of the members of the band were actually supernatural creatures of the night.

Stefan had wanted to tell him about that, but he hadn't listened so he was going to find out the hard way. He hoped that his brother wouldn't be stupid enough to start a fight with any of his friends because he knew that there was no way that he'd win it. The younger Salvatore was fairly certain that Damon would get into trouble one way or another anyhow.

"Just be nice, brother…" Stefan sighed as Damon rolled his eyes. They reached the front row just as the lights went off again and the band was announced. Damon still couldn't believe he was with Stefan here, in the front row of a concert of a band that he hadn't actually heard before.

He had to admit that the crowd seemed to go wild and it intrigued him so he cast him glance at the stage, seeing all of the band members on stage now. Damon hadn't actually looked at each of them, thinking that he should've been at some bar drinking his night away with Alaric.

He turned to tell Stefan that he'd go home now when the band actually started playing. It wasn't the guitar that drew his attention, but the sexiest, most enticing voice he had ever heard.

Damn! The melodious notes that caressed his ears were shockingly beautiful. The deep, sexy voice made his body respond by turning back towards the stage, his eyes landing on the gorgeous woman whose voice had such an effect on him. Only the sound of that voice had made him want to stay for the whole show.

_Take me, I'm alive_

_I never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

Who the hell was that? There was no way that he was going to be able to get her off his mind. The way that she moved, the way that she looked, she had a body made for sex. Her long legs were on display for his heated gaze, a short leather skirt hugging the curve of her perfectly shaped ass and a racy lacy top that held her full breasts and her long.

Damon had always been one for physical attraction and lust at first sight but this was bordering ridiculous.

Brown tresses that flowed around her as she moved and her brown eyes were hypnotizing and the way that she rolled the words on her tongue made him imagine how she would scream his name as he would take her against the nearest wall. She was quite a vision.

_Eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

Her deep, husky and incredibly sexy voice was like a caress and he swore that she drove every male in the audience crazy with her wanton moves and her lewd voice. He considered asking his brother about her, but decided against it, his eyes never leaving the brunette that had impressed him since he first heard her.

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
And every time I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die_

Every note she sang, every single word that came out of her sinfully hot mouth seemed to be directly connected with his crotch and he was in some desperate need of release. Lust coursed freely through his veins and straight to his cock as she danced around. That's before she walked towards her guitar player and he watched as she was leaning into the guy and all Damon could think of was ripping his head off for getting to touch her.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but it was pretty obvious that the girl knew what she was doing as she turned around, licking her lips and he swore that he was about to explode.

_Taste me, drink my soul_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

_When there's a new moon on the rise_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

The air was crackling with the energy of their sexual tension and Damon knew it was not necessarily normal even for him to have such a reaction to a woman. But this was not any woman, she was spectacular and she seemed to know exactly how to move to send him reeling. She owned the stage and Damon couldn't help but picture her writhing like that under him, moaning and screaming his name. He knew this was crazy, but everything about her made his thoughts run wild.

_I would die for you, my love, my love_

_I would __lie__ for you, my love, my love_

_(You make me wanna die)_

_And I would steal for you, my love, my love_

_(You make me wanna die)_

_And I would die for you, my love_

_My love will burn up in the light_

_And every time I look inside your eyes_

_(I'm burning in the light)_

_Look inside your eyes_

_(I'm burning in the light)_

_Look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

Raw lust exploded inside of him as she continued singing and all he could think about was that he wanted her desperately.

She came forward, making Damon's mind conjure images of her luscious lips wrapped around his cock, those intense brown eyes boring into his while having her under him. All he could see was her body trembling under him, begging him for more as he'd lick her cunt, making her scream in ecstasy as he made her come.

He wanted nothing more than to have her and, as she sang the final notes, she looked him straight in the eye, boldly maintaining eye contact as her lips curved into a sensual smirk. The raging inferno of his desire was licking at his insides as he held her gaze, obscene images of her clouding his thoughts as he decided that he'd have to have her as soon as possible.

Elena was lost in her music and, as she sang, her eyes met gorgeous ice blue eyes staring back and the intensity of his gaze made her head spin. She let her eyes roam over what she could see of his body, already appreciating the heated look that he gave her. He was dripping sex! His raven hair looked disheveled; his face carved to perfection, chiseled jaw, sinful plump lips that looked too soft and delicious to belong to a man and his enticing blue eyes that made heat pool between her legs. The badass leather jacket made him look even hotter and all that she wanted was to jump his bones right there.

She was fairly certain that the blue eyed devil who was still staring at her as if he wanted to fuck her senseless right on stage would make for a great lover and she really needed to let off some steam. Still, she had a concert to finish and she shook her head as she stood up, looking back at her friends, already starting playing the next song.

Her interaction with the guy had left her more than uncomfortable, practically dripping with arousal and she knew she would probably be left high and dry.

Klaus and Kol shared a look, both adorning huge grins on their faces and Elena rolled her eyes, knowing that they could probably sense her raging arousal all the way back there. She mouthed a 'shut up' before she turned back to the audience, already knowing that she'd have to deal with their perverted jokes about this later.

Elena was still torn between eye fucking that gorgeous guy with electric blue eyes for the rest of the concert or actually making a good show for all these people that came to hear them. It wasn't really that she could choose so she began singing the next song, dancing and acting as she always did, only glancing at the blue eyed stranger once in a while.

She could practically feel his gaze on her body, her skin tingled and the lingering ache between her legs was becoming increasingly distracting. As Elena backed up closer to Caroline she saw that smug expression etched on her face that only made Elena want to wipe it off her face and so she marched right over to Klaus and smirked as she saw Caroline's expression change into one of curiosity.

Elena's devilish smile made Caroline raise an eyebrow and, as Elena reached Klaus, she leaned to whisper in his ear, making the blonde narrow her eyes. They often played games on stage. Sometimes Elena would trade places with Caroline, letting her sing as she would have played the guitar. Other times, just like today, Elena loved to play match maker on stage and dare Klaus to do something that usually lead him to teasing Caroline which of course lead to more sexual tension between the two of them.

Even they didn't actually admit it there was something more going on between them than they let on. It wasn't that they hadn't had sex or anything because they had had plenty of sex! Elena was sure that it was hard for them to actually say the words, but after all that time they had been all together, there seemed to be still something that held them back.

Maybe it was Kol's incessant teasing and the fact that they were both very strong headed and would never admit to something that others pointed out so easily. Elena still loved to try and push them that much closer.

Usually Elena would tell Klaus to sing a song, too and tonight she had a brilliant idea. She took the guitar from Klaus and gave him the mike, smiling wickedly at Caroline as she began playing the first chords from "Howling for you", knowing that it was Care's favorite song and that Klaus would be more than happy to sing it.

Oh, the irony...it made Elena laugh thinking about it. The song was absolutely perfect for Klaus and Caroline what with being part wolf and all.

As soon as Klaus started singing and she saw Caroline chuckle looking at her, she focused her attention back towards the audience, looking for her blue eyed devil. The interaction with Klaus and Caroline had lasted less than 5 minutes and she wanted to resume shamelessly ogling the God that sat in the front row.

Her eyes easily found him, noticing the sexy smirk he gave her, knowing that he was enjoying the view as much as she was. Elena kept eye contact as she expertly moved her fingers across the strings, once again thriving in having his intense gaze on her.

There was just something about playing a guitar on stage that made her feel even more like a rock star and she had to admit she had a new understanding for Klaus's constant smugness and cockiness on stage.

Elena spared a glance sideways to see Klaus lean into Caroline as he sang, making the blonde smile as she played along. Kol, who had been hanging in the back near Jeremy, was now making his way towards Elena, grin in place. He bumped his hips into hers playfully as they continued playing their guitars skillfully.

XxX

Seeing her trade places with the guitar guy, Damon smirked, immediately noting that not only did her voice made him almost come, but that she had skills with the guitar, too. Her fingers moved effortlessly across the strings while her eyes fixated him with a sexy intensity and it was enough to drive him insane.

The way that she looked as she played the guitar, the way that she smiled seductively at him had Damon practically drooling. There was something about this girl that made him crave her badly.

The only thing that he hated was that those damn guitarists were too fucking close to her. She seemed to feel at ease with both of them touching her and flirting with her right there on the stage. Looking at her as she leaned into the guy and the way they smiled at her made a sick wave of jealousy wash over him. Damon wasn't one to care about whether or not some chick had guys all over her, but she was not just some random girl.

A dominant part of him was practically yelling that he was just horny and that he needed a good fuck, but that he would definitely NOT be fucking her because she was certainly with one of those guys. That was always the case, right? The hot singer falling for the smug guitarist…

Fuck! He was so damn stupid...how could he even believe that she was seriously ogling him? Truth was that she probably couldn't even see him due to the flashing lights. He had let his imagination run wild and he was in desperate need for a drink that hopefully would dull the disappointment that he tried to ignore.

He looked over at Stefan and told him that he'd meet him after the show...that he needed a drink and Stefan had pointed out the fact that he still had to meet up with Rebekah backstage and Damon rolled his eyes. _Of course..._ Luckily Damon spotted a bar that was set up right next to the stage and told Stefan he'd be over there when the show was over.

XxX

Elena smiled, playing the last accords of the songs as she looked back at the crowd to meet those blue eyes that she was already obsessed with. To her disappointment and surprisingly so, the mysterious guy had disappeared, leaving her to scan the crowd for him. In his place, Elena recognized a familiar man with hero-style hairdo and honey coloured hair.

Instead of looking into blue, intense eyes, she was looking into soft green eyes. She wondered how was it that she hadn't seen Stefan before, but she already knew the answer to that. She had been too busy drinking in some badass sex symbol to notice anything else.

Seeing as he was now looking straight at her, she smiled sweetly at Rebekah's lover, before continuing to search the crowd for her mystery man.

For the rest of the concert, Elena had unsuccessfully scanned the audience thoroughly and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that her man had apparently disappeared. _Come on, Elena, snap out of it! _She chastised herself as they bowed down in front of the crowd and swiftly made their exit off the stage as people cheered them on.

"Lena, darling why in such a rush?" Kol smirked as Elena tried to escape Kol's predictable and surely suggestive comments. Oh how she hated being close to these Originals sometimes... Just as she was about to dash away to make a clean break, Kol's arms wrapped around her waist, effectively stopping her as he hoisted her up.

A giggle escaped her lips because she was so used to them being insufferable all the time that she had decided to make the most of even these moments. Little did she know that as Kol whispered in her ear an obscenely detailed suggestion about just how to take care of her little problem, the mysterious man that had been the cause of said problem was standing just a few feet away, listening intently.

XxX

**Yes, I changed it a bit and I promise you the plot is actually different!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xo Rose **


	2. Sexually charged meeting

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are you? **

**Just to clarify things, I didn't actually remember this, but, as someone harshly pointed out, I got the idea for this plot from a story called "Rocking the Vampire" by Demonyca and I changed it up a bit because I didn't realize that the ideas that came into my mind were actually because I had read that. I changed a bit from the first chapter and I'm changing this one a bit, too. **

**A/N1: Because I couldn't reply in private and I wanted to speak my mind, I just wanted to let you know that I have my own ideas for this fic and that I don't intend to reveal the twists in the plot that I have in mind only so that I can convince one reader that I am NOT copying the story. In this story I have specified that Elena and Jeremy's history is practically the same as in the show and that they don't have living relatives. I can assure you that I won't bring up any father that is a villain or whatever. There are other issues concerning them that I wanted to bring up which include more about the witches. I hope that the next few chapters would make you see that I never intended on copying someone else's story and that I didn't! Also, I will delete that particular review because I consider that it was a bit rude and it wasn't even signed. She/he should have had the guts to sign with their name and maybe pm me first before making such accusations on a public page. I have admitted to reading that story and not realizing that the ideas were actually stuck in my head since I read that story but that doesn't mean that I had copied the story only that the plot so far is similar.**

**Anyhow…Thank you for those that are reading, following this story and leaving reviews. They truly make my day and motivate me to write more…**

**Enjoy!**

Damon stood at the small bar, nursing a glass of bourbon as he listened to the band play their songs. That woman's voice sure had done quite a number on him and the thing was that he was confused because of the effect that she had had on him.

Thinking about it now, he had no clue about who that was, but there was something about her that made him insane already. He should've really paid more attention to Stefan when he was going on and on about this band. But seeing that girl on stage and hearing her voice now was seriously messing with his head.

Damon Salvatore had stopped being impressed by women a lot time ago and he had decided to never let one fuck with his head like Katherine had. She had played both him and Stefan and had fucked them over and he swore to never go down that road ever again. Since then, he had been only looking for a good time, perfecting a technique of 'fuck, feed and erase' that had been working out well for him until tonight.

The insecurities that had clouded his head since Katherine had made him build up high concrete walls around his heart. He had barely begun mending his relationship with his younger brother because above all things, he still cared about him. Stefan was his only family and even though Damon wasn't one to show his feelings, he loved his brother and he had wanted to fix things.

Wandering the world for a century alone would do that to one. Damon had never really had allowed himself to have friends and he had gotten sick and tired of being all alone. He had found his brother a couple of decades ago and he had seemed happy. Stefan had truly lived a happy life until then and seeing him with his friend Lexi had made Damon content. He hadn't gone to him and instead opted to observe his brother from afar, wanting to surprise him in a good way.

Stefan had developed a rather unusual diet, feeding off of animals and he was intrigued by his level of humanity. Until one day when he decided to man up and go talk to him, to get his brother back. That had happened in 1942 and he was walking into the bar as he saw Lexi step in front of him. She had told him that Stefan was struggling with his bloodlust and that he didn't need to be around him.

Damon had been utterly disappointed and completely crushed about that, but the blonde had explained that Stefan would eventually wonder how Damon dealt with killing and feeding off of humans. She had made it clear that Stefan would come to his big brother for advice and that he wasn't the best choice of a mentor.

That day he had turned around and left Stefan alone again, his own emotions bubbling at the surface as he was left completely alone again. He had never given up on his brother and stood in the shadows watching him silently over the years. It was pathetic of him to be lurking around him like that but he knew that Stefan had to gain control over his bloodlust before reuniting with him.

Damon had been hurt, rejected and second best to his brother, but he still cared deeply for him for he was the only family he had left.

Through the years he had watched over his brother and had been proud to see that Stefan was a grown man that fought for what was right. He kept his distance even when he saw Stefan in complete control of his urges that is until Lexi had been killed 2 years ago. Watching his little brother mourn the loss of his dear friend had made him realize that in that moment Stefan must have felt as alone as he had been and decided to finally go to him.

Since then, they had been trying to fix the damage that had been done by Katherine and the distance. Brother bonding had proven to be one of Damon's favorite things in these 2 years even though he would never admit that. He liked hearing Stefan talk on and on about his work and about Rebekah and so on…but he still was his annoying little brother and that meant that there were times when he'd just tune out Stefan's ramblings.

Still lost in thought, Damon didn't notice that Stefan had appeared next to him. He tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to stand up.

"Come on…let's go see Rebekah" Stefan whispered, knowing that thanks to their vampire hearing there was no need to yell over the loud music. Damon rolled his eyes as he followed Stefan through the screaming crowd.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing Rebekah, but Stefan had dragged him here anyways so he went with it. Damon had actually seen Rebekah only once and he didn't really have an interest in knowing her, but, if Stefan was happy then he had nothing against her.

"Just go on in lover boy…" Damon smirked as Stefan huffed and walked past the door.

"Oh shut up! Remember you promised you'd be nice…" Stefan warned him, knowing that Damon was unpredictable.

Moments later, they both saw Rebekah as she was talking to a dark haired girl, clearly having not heard them come. Damon rolled his eyes as he saw that Stefan had sneaked up on the blonde and playfully covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who it is…" Stefan chuckled as he placed a kiss on the blonde's hair.

"Stefan!" Rebekah turned in his embrace and quickly pecked him on the lips as she noticed Damon standing near them.

"Hey Blondie…" Damon smirked as Rebekah rolled her eyes and Stefan shot him a look that was clearly meant to remind him to be nice.

"Hello Damon… so what do you think, Stef? Did you like the show?" Rebekah asked them as she leaned into Stefan, smiling broadly as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Yeah...but we came here to watch the ending with you" Stefan offered, smiling as he saw Damon scoff.

"Well…come on then…we can try to distract Jeremy even… you know how he always looks over here to see Bonnie!" Rebekah grabbed Stefan's hand and practically dragged him after her. Damon was wondering if he'd actually get to meet the woman that had captured his attention earlier.

He wanted to see her up close and maybe he'd even get a chance to find out exactly if she was acting out there or if she had simply been as turned on as he had been. The caramel skinned girl had came towards them and introduced herself to Damon, not exactly with a bright smile, but not hostile either.

They had reached the side of the stage, Stefan and Rebekah already greeting another woman, but Damon didn't actually pay attention to them as he heard the soft murmurs of someone as the crowd went wild in appreciation and he saw the band members head towards them.

Being a vampire had its ups and downs and now, as Damon's eyes landed on the woman that he had fantasized about, he watched the bass guitarist's hands wrap around her waist as he lifted her up and whispered in her ear. The sight alone was making his blood boil, jealousy creeping into his body, but, to make matters worse he could perfectly hear the obscenities that the guy was whispering in her ear.

Damon's gaze narrowed, suddenly not knowing if he really want to meet the girl as he watched the interaction of the two and heard the scandalous things that he whispered in her ear. _What the fuck was wrong with the world?_ Damon knew it was ridiculous to even feel this kind of anger towards a complete stranger, but he couldn't stop himself. It was as if his emotions decided to flood him all at once because of this woman.

Still, his mind registered her beauty, she was so hot and her leather skirt was barely covering her, leaving her sexy legs on full display. He gulped as he watched the way that her breasts were pushed together, creating a tantalizing cleavage. Damon was definitely going insane…how could he still be so entranced by her when she was enveloped in another guy's hands?

Damn it! He wanted to rip his hands off for touching her like that and punch him in the face for whispering such things in her ear. Of course he knew he was being stupid, not even knowing her in the least, but from the looks of it, she wasn't appalled by any of those dirty words.

He had never experienced such an intense connection with a woman before, not even with Katherine and it was unnerving. All that he wanted was to grab her and lock her up in his room and ravish her over and over again. There was definitely something wrong with him. Damon shook his head, preparing to turn away as his gaze met deep brown eyes staring back at him.

Her eyes widened slightly as her intense gaze landed on him and practically pinned him on the spot. Damon wished he could've deciphered the look on her face. It was as if he was stunned, paralyzed by her eyes and he desperately tried to compose himself as he noticed that the guy holding her was also watching him. _Fuck! Now I'm screwed!_

Elena looked up as Kol playfully nuzzled his nose into her hair only to see her blue eyed mystery guy staring back at her. Shock registered on his face and something else that she could only interpret as pure rage. She, too was incapable of moving, not even sure of what he was doing back there. The moment seemed to stretch infinitely as she could almost feel the electric current of sexual tension between them and for the first time in a very long while, Elena didn't know what to do or say.

Thankfully, their silent interaction had gone unnoticed by the others and Elena was relieved that at least it wasn't that obvious that she had been stunned into silence.

"Dude…you're disgusting! Just shut up…" Jeremy yelled at Kol as he gave him a light shove, making Kol drop Elena as Klaus began laughing and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"What! Now you all have become prudes?" Kol scoffed as the others laughed right along with Klaus. Elena didn't even know what to do or say and she was thankful that Jeremy had interrupted them. She felt relieved to see Caroline come up to her and distracting her from staring at her blue eyed stranger.

"You were amazing!" The blonde shrieked as she turned towards Bonnie, making Elena turn too as they both noticed Stefan standing there with Rebekah. They smiled warmly, already considering Stefan as part of their family and he smiled right back at them.

"She's right you know…you were amazing!" Stefan said, chuckling as both Elena and Caroline came over to him and hugged him friendly. The girls were always like that with Stef…he was like a brother to them and they got along great so hugs were completely allowed.

Damon, however, had watched their interactions with interest, noting that the gorgeous woman with brown eyes had studied him with a strange look that he couldn't place. As soon as the guy had stepped away from her, Damon had relaxed a bit, still not sure what to do next as she saw the blonde and his brunette go over towards Stefan. The familiarity with which both girls had hugged Stefan made Damon frown. When he watched his little brother's arms slide over the tiny waist of the brunette, he had gritted his teeth, struggling to control the sudden urge punch something.

Damon had been so focused on calming his temper that he hadn't even noticed when Stefan turned towards him, walking with both girls towards him.

"Elena, Caroline…this is my brother, Damon…" Stefan smiled as Caroline said a small 'hi', shaking his hand, her eyes already searching for someone else. He responded the same way, not caring about the blonde, but only the brunette in front of him.

Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline quickly disappeared to change for the party. She smirked as she heard that her blue eyed man's name was Damon. It was dark and perfectly fitted, the name rolling around her tongue as she still looked at him, extending her hand to shake his.

"No hug for me?" Damon smirked, his husky voice making her skin tingle as he took her hand, shivers running from her hand through her entire body. He was quite charming and equally cocky and she was tempted to wrap her arms around his muscular body, but she was not about to fall for his charm that easily.

He didn't want her to know exactly how much she had affected him, but fuck was she hot! Damon had to refrain from bringing her closer and touching her like he really wanted to. He watched her reaction to his words, seeing that she was as wicked as him, her soft tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Her eyes were locked on his, his blue gaze and raspy voice making her wet. Her arousal increased as he pursed his lips, the delicious swell of his lower lip jutting out in a sexy pout. Elena had to fight the urge to drag him out of there and press him against the first wall to have her way with him.

Damon's imagination was running wild, his mind coming up with forbidden images of Elena pressed up against him, her body writhing under his as he kissed her and made her his. For a moment there, he swore he saw a look of desire clouding her brown eyes, but he had no time to process it because his dear brother interrupted his thoughts.

"Damon…" Stefan warned him, his voice bringing both Damon and Elena down to earth as she let out a short chuckle. To be honest, Damon had forgotten that he had asked her if he didn't get a hug, too lost in her eyes to care.

"No, Damon…no hug for you for now…" Elena smirked as she saw lust flash through his eyes at her words. Truth be told, if it weren't for the party she had to go to, she'd probably drag Damon home with her and let him have his way with her. There was no doubt that he wanted her, too, his eyes giving away the lust that surely raged through his veins.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her words, loving the way that she was behaving. Elena was a little minx and he saw the flash of desire in her eyes which made his need to touch her and fuck her that much stronger.

Elena was quivering with need as she let her eyes roam over Damon's perfectly sculpted body. His broad chest was tempting, his dark shirt accentuating his muscles and she had to remind herself that she couldn't rip his shirt _yet_. Although, her mind came up with a few suggestive images of him as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to run her fingers through his disheveled hair, to tug at it as she'd kiss him. Elena wanted to nip at his delicious lips and hear her name being called out in his husky voice as she'd ride him. God! She really shouldn't be thinking about those things in public. She was turned on beyond belief already and they had barely touched. What would happen once they'd actually be naked and alone?

Damon had been fantasizing about her, her long legs wrapped around him, her breasts pressed against his chest and her lips swollen from his kisses. His jeans had quickly become tight, his cock straining against the rough fabric. Damn! Elena had only touched his hand and still, as she looked at him she had made him rock hard in less than 10 seconds. He gulped as he remembered that they were still surrounded by her friends and that Stefan was right next to them.

As she focused back on the moment instead of picturing Damon naked, Elena saw that Stefan was looking between them uncomfortably as he pondered whether to leave them alone or say something. She almost laughed at his expression, but quickly she averted her eyes back at Damon, seeing him shift, her eyes falling upon his crotch. Her lips curled into a smirk as she saw that she wasn't the only one affected by the sexual tension.

Elena only felt more turned on by the sight of his blatant arousal and she clenched her thighs as she felt her clit throbbing in need. She saw that Damon narrowed his eyes, a devilish half smile etched on his face as he subtly sniffed the air, satisfaction written all over his face as Elena realized that he had sensed her arousal. _Shit! Vampire…of course he can sense it. That was the problem to begin with even on stage. Damn it! Even more awkward was the fact that everyone around could sense her arousal, too. Fuck! _Elena swore in her mind, biting her lip as she understood Stefan's uneasiness.

She could feel every set of eyes locked on her, but she didn't actually feel embarrassed, but even hornier. One thing was for sure…tonight was going to be a good night…

"Are you coming already?" Kol yelled as he walked towards them, for once not even realizing the double meaning of his words, not before Rebekah started giggling that is, and everyone else stifled their laughter.

Everyone had sensed the thick tension between Damon and Elena and at Kol's words and Elena had smiled, noticing how his gaze flickered to her lips and his breath caught in his throat. Knowing that the moment was probably ruined by now, Elena broke eye contact as she considered once again the damage that she could do to him and had to admit that she was impatient to see exactly what _he_ could do to her. He certainly was her type of guy, not the vanilla good boy that she had expected from a Salvatore given the fact that Stefan was such a sweet boy.

"Let's go, Lena…I have a hot outfit ready for you" Rebekah quickly grabbed Elena's hand, effectively drawing her attention back to the present situation and practically dragging her down to the dressing room, leaving Stefan smiling smugly at Damon's expression.

Damon knew that Stefan was staring at him with a stupid grin on his face and he cringed, knowing what had clearly transpired from his interaction with Elena. He didn't know what to say, but he was thankful that at least his brother seemed to be smart enough not to push his buttons.

Fuck! That was going to be an interesting party; a seriously frustrating party, but interesting none the less.

XxX

The bourbon in his glass was glistening in the soft light as Damon twirled his glass in his hand. He had been sitting at the bar since they had arrived, rolling his eyes at his brother and Rebekah as they made dreamy faces at each other at the table nearby. He watched Elena as she flittered through the mass of people, stopping at each group and chatting with what Damon guessed were important people in the music industry.

His eyes were following her every move, taking in the scandalous looks she was receiving form every male that laid eyes on her. But who blamed the poor guys? Elena was wearing the shortest black dress possible, strapless and so tight that it fit her like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. Jealousy ate away at him as he saw a blonde man lean in to kiss her cheek as she and her blonde friend, Caroline, began talking to him. He was wearing a suit and Damon scoffed at the guy. Who the hell wore a suit to a club?

Elena seemed to be familiar with the guy and Damon gritted his teeth wondering just how familiar they were. Sighing as he saw her laugh at the guy, he took a large gulp of his drink. This was supposed to go a lot differently… He was going to dance with her, run his hands over her exquisite body and take her to wherever they ended up and fuck her senseless.

He had seen the look in her eyes when they met, had smelled the delicious aroma of her arousal and had swore that she was about to jump his bones right there. But now, he was sulking at the bar while she was parading that scandalous dress around the club making his blood boil.

Damon didn't even notice when Stefan took a seat next to him at the bar and ordered two more drinks for them. His brother was annoying most of the time what with his martyr side and good behavior, but at least he made for a decent drinking buddy.

"You know…she's keeping an eye on you, too, brother." Stefan stated bluntly as he took a sip from his tumbler. His words confused Damon and he turned towards him, raising an eyebrow questioningly, feigning ignorance.

"Who?" Stefan scoffed, clearly not buying his act.

"Elena…" His tone made Damon smirk as he turned back to his drink, trying to not let his hope flare.

"She's not here is she…"Damon muttered; his voice barely audible even to his vampire brother standing right next to him. Stefan shook his head at that, knowing that Damon was probably struggling to not get his hopes up.

He knew that his brother hadn't really made an effort to show emotions, not even to him, but it was clear as day that he had a strong connection to Elena. He probably didn't even know how to go about it and it made Damon - dare he say it- nervous. Damon needed some fun and knowing Elena, Stefan decided that she was definitely able to handle him so he could play matchmaker.

"She's working…kind of. Look, Rebekah told me that they are meeting some big producer tonight or something like that. I'm sure she'll be here when she's done." Stefan looked at his brother, not knowing if his words had eased his nerves.

"Well…maybe I won't." Damon said, finishing his drink and slamming the glass on the counter before sliding off the barstool and walking away from his brother.

Damon was angry, furious with himself for being affected so strongly with this one woman that hadn't even exchanged 10 words with him since they arrived at the club. Elena had really made an impression on him and he hated himself for sulking at the bar, waiting for her to make a move. He was pathetic and hearing Stefan say that she was busy and that she'd come to him when she'd be done had been the last straw.

He was Damon Salvatore for Christ's sake! He wasn't about to become that guy who waited around for a girl to notice him. Heck! He could have any girl he wanted from this club and he wasn't going to be treated like that by some girl that he had barely met.

Come to think of it, Damon realized that he knew nothing about her. Was she a vampire or human or what? He knew that Rebekah was a vampire, an Original for that matter, but he had no idea about Elena. It was particularly unsettling to say the least to feel this possessive over her already and it freaked him out.

Elena had been watching him all the while, her eyes drifting towards the bar and settling on his muscled back. He was drinking all alone and she felt the urge to go to him and beg him to leave with her. It was hard enough to focus on anything around her while she was glancing back at Damon. She and Caroline had noticed that Elijah was there and they went over to him, smiling at the Original. It was still weird to see him in a club, always so properly dressed in expensive designer suites and Elena had always hinted that he should loosen up and have more fun.

Of course Elijah had responded that they were having fun enough to cover his part, too. Still, there were some things that couldn't be spoken and that proved exactly how much fun he had had. Shaking her head, Elena glanced back at the bar only to see that Stefan had joined his brother and that Damon was not really enjoying the conversation.

Caroline smiled knowingly as she looked in the same direction as Elena and comprehension dawned on her. Elena was staring at Damon, completely oblivious that Elijah was talking to her and she shushed the Original as she motioned for him to give them some space. Thankfully, Kol had been more than happy to drag his brother to their table as he left the girls alone.

As Caroline turned back, she saw Elena's eyebrows knit together and she looked over at the bar to see Damon slam the glass on the counter and rush away from his brother. The blonde noticed that Elena's muscles tighten, probably wanting to go after him and she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Go after him, Lena!" Caroline encouraged, nudging her friend with her elbow. Elena hadn't even noticed that Elijah was gone and she smiled at Caroline, rolling her eyes as her friend practically pushed her towards where Damon was headed.

She had been looking at both Salvatore brothers and saw Damon stand up from his barstool and slam his glass on the counter before he strode into the crowd. Confusion settled inside of her and she felt the urge to go after him, the _need_ to follow him before he walked out. The thought of never seeing him again suddenly made her insides clench and she was grateful when Caroline had nudged her, telling her to go after him.

Elena hadn't given it a second thought, darting through the crowd as fast as a human was supposed to be able to go. Panic settled into her gut as she saw Damon head towards the back exit of the club, not even looking back once. What was he up to? What did Stefan tell him that he had stormed off like that?

Questions swirled in her head, but Elena didn't stop to think about the answers because she knew what she wanted to do and she smirked as she saw Damon rush through the door leading to the alley behind the bar. Maybe she could still fulfill her fantasies.

**Yes…I am**_** that**_** evil…but the chapter was getting too long so I decided to post this one and leave you wanting more.**

**I want to assure you that you'll have a surprise next chapter, but it probably won't be the much awaited one that you're thinking about. I planned this story to be more about Elena's sins (lies and alcohol and a surprising one night stand) and I want to assure you that you'll have smut soon, but probably not right in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo Rose**


	3. Drinking time!

**Hello! How are you holding up?**

**Thank you so much for reading and following this story and most of all for reviewing! You are amazing! And I especially want to thank Danni1989 who has been helping me put all this together and hasn't complained about my constant nagging...:D**

**Just to be safe, I explained before that the similarities to any other story are just similarities and I suggest that you don't judge a story by the first chapter and wait until it is completed!**

**Anyhow...I wanted to let you know that there will be a few Klaus x Caroline moments and I hope you'll love them, too...**

**Long chapter ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as Elena was about to burst through the door and catch up with Damon, someone blocked her path, his hands holding her in place. She had been so caught up in her frustrating desire to go after Damon that she hadn't heard her name being called out and didn't even realize who had stopped her before she looked up at the familiar face.

"Jeremy…what's going on?" She asked, her eyes darting back to the door behind her brother. She had been so close to finally soothing the ache inside of her and now her brother was literally standing in the way.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, sis? The producer is here, he wants to talk to us and we can't do that without our lead singer now could we?" Jeremy explained with a serious look on his face. Elena wasn't exactly sure, but she could see it in his eyes that her brother had figured out who she was going after and it looked like he didn't exactly approve.

Honestly speaking, she had forgotten all about the producer that they were supposed to meet and even now, her thoughts drifted to Damon. She wanted to run after him, the nagging feeling that if she didn't then she'll never see him again was eating away at her and seriously messing with her head.

Elena looked up at Jeremy, indecision plaguing her thoughts as she tried to find the words that would make him step back and let her follow Damon out the door. That damn door was literally 5 feet away and Elena had to grit her teeth not to bolt out through it. Her brother had a valid point, though, because the band was what was most important to them and she shouldn't even have second guesses about a guy that she had barely met. Not even if said guy was incredibly hot and intriguing.

"Jeremy, I need to…"

"Follow some guy out back and fuck him against the wall?" Jeremy promptly interrupted her, his harsh, but true words getting to her more than he had probably intended to. Her mouth was agape, but she couldn't really argue with him even though she was seriously curious to find out why Damon had stormed out. Still she knew that Damon wouldn't actually pour his heart to her on a back alley and that they would surely end up doing just what her brother had said.

Elena was a bit taken aback at Jeremy's outburst, but she immediately noticed his eyes soften as he saw her shocked and slightly hurt expression. Jeremy hadn't thought that Elena would react like that, he had simply expected a playful nudge and maybe an eye roll, but she was actually considering going after that man. It wasn't like her to be so affected by a man and he saw actual sadness in her eyes as she looked back at the exit door. Then he noticed that the look in her eyes was not one of lust, but one of raw emotions, which he couldn't exactly place.

"Look, Elena…this is important. And if it makes you feel better, you can ask Stefan for Damon's number, okay?" He tried to reason with her, seeing that there was just something about that guy that had struck a chord with his sister. As much as he struggled to comprehend the look in her eyes, he failed to place a name on those emotions, but he was sure that it was something he hadn't seen in a while.

Elena was still a bit apprehensive about losing the chance to go to Damon to at least tell him that she wanted to see him again. And although she could see Jeremy's point, she was seriously considering ditching the band and going after Damon. It was unexplainable but she wanted to, her body screamed for her to go out that door.

"Jer…" She began to protest, but strong hands gripped her upper arms, turning her body around until she was met with inquiring fiery brown eyes.

"What's the matter, Lena? Come along…" Kol said, rolling his eyes as Elena shook her head. He was smirking coolly as Elena looked over his shoulder to see that both Bonnie and Rebekah were waving her to go to them.

"Fine, let's go…" She relented, knowing that Damon would be long gone by the time her friends would let her go outside. Jeremy's idea was not that bad either…she could get Damon's number and call him tomorrow to meet up. Maybe she could even talk to Stefan about him a bit before seeing him again.

Elena and Jeremy followed Kol towards the rest of the band, sitting down at a table with one of the most famous producers of all time. She had simply put aside her thoughts about Damon, knowing that she had to focus on this meeting. There will be more time to think about Damon later.

xXx

Damon had stormed out of the club, not caring about how immature his behavior towards his brother was. He was still a bit on edge and Stefan telling him that basically he had become one of those pathetic guys that got drunk while waiting for their girlfriends to finish their jobs.

Elena had been ignoring him the whole evening and he had simply decided that he wouldn't be the fool that waited around for her. Seeing her dressed like that and drawing so much attention to herself had made him want to go up to her and kiss her. He had wanted to make it clear to everyone that she was his. But that was just what made him angrier…she really wasn't his…

That woman had seriously fucked with his head and he needed to forget about her. He couldn't have thoughts about how she'd look on top of him and how his name would sound as she would scream it in the throes of passion. NO…those thoughts weren't allowed to enter his mind.

Still, he could've sworn that she had been actually watching him inside the club. Of course, she was running around and talking to everyone in there, but he had felt the electric jolts of pleasure that made his skin tingle when she looked at him earlier and he had felt that same sensation as he stood at the bar. Maybe Stefan had been right and she had been keeping an eye on him, but that wasn't enough.

Damon shook his head, willing the thoughts of Elena and this shitty night out of his head. It was silly and he knew he was acting childish as he left and that Stefan was going to want to talk to him once he got home so he decided to avoid seeing his brother at least a little longer. As he made his way out into the street, he hauled a cab and immediately pulled out his phone, knowing exactly who to call and how to distract himself and not think of Elena.

xXx

As soon as the producer left, Elena had rushed from their table and settled in one of the many barstools, telling the bartender to hand her a bottle of vodka. She had already chugged down half of it by the time Caroline had found her. She had actually bolted for the bar as soon as the producer had left and she was relieved that none of her friends found her.

"Elena…what are you doing here? I would've guessed you left with your sexy Salvatore…" Caroline smirked as she settled in the barstool next to her, grabbing the bottle from Elena and taking a swig.

"Well…he left! So I came here to get drunk…" Elena stuttered a bit, seeing that the bottle was slightly emptier than she had previously thought. Caroline eyed her cautiously and decided that Elena couldn't get wasted alone and, besides, she had her own frustrations and this was the perfect distraction for them both.

"Come on then…let's get drunk!" Caroline piped in, excitedly as she ordered a few shots. As soon as they drowned the first five shots, both girls were more talkative and giddy. Elena didn't actually know how much time had passed since she had started drinking, but there were so many people in the club that it couldn't have been that much.

"So…what's got you drowning shots like you intend to drink this bar dry?" Elena smirked at Caroline as she stuck out her tongue and giggled. The blonde was always fun to hang out with and she could probably drink any guy under a table if she wanted. But when she truly wanted to get drunk she'd somehow manage…

"I'm horny as hell that's what!" Caroline blurted as she shook her head and Elena had to stifle a laugh at that. Caroline had been flirting with Klaus, but she had been too proud to go right up to him and kiss him or get in his bed.

"Well…Klaus could surely fix that…" Elena wiggled her eyebrows at Caroline, winking as she received a glare from her blonde best friend.

"Oh, shut up! It's your fault anyway, Lena!" Caroline huffed, playfully nudging Elena's shoulder as she smiled knowingly.

"What are you talking about, Care?" Elena averted her gaze as she drowned another shot, already feeling a bit tipsy, but not drunk enough to stop teasing her friend with her complicated love life.

"You know exactly what…your sexual tension with Damon… it was hot and all, but…" Caroline began and as she thought about it, she was reminded that her friend was not with the hot guy, but sitting here with her.

"Wait…why aren't you with him, Elena?" The blonde asked, arching an eyebrow at Elena, who sighed. She thought that they had settled that, but she should've known that Caroline would want to know more. Thing is…she didn't know that much more about why he had left.

"He stormed off…I saw him at the bar with Stefan and he got mad and left. I don't know why, but I went after him and before I reached him, Jeremy came to me and Kol, too saying that the producer was here and…I don't know why I wanted to go after him that badly, but I couldn't so now…I ended up here…and it doesn't even make sense…" Elena said in one breath, wanting to let it all out…the frustrations, the confusion, all of her emotions that were overwhelming her.

"Wow…I mean you barely knew the guy and even though you had a very sexually charged first meeting, I didn't think he'd get under your skin like this…" Caroline said, a bit shocked and curious to understand what Elena was saying.

"He didn't…I just want to get drunk and have a good time…it has nothing to do with him so can we please just not talk about it anymore?" Elena smiled at her friend, desperately wanting to change the subject and just dance and have fun tonight.

"Talk about what, sis?" Jeremy came up and startled them.

"Caroline's sexual frustration…" Elena tried to deflect, making Caroline roll her eyes at her, but she let it go, knowing that Elena wouldn't really want her little brother to know about her conflicted emotions regarding a man she had barely met.

"There you were!" They heard a voice, the English sexy accent making Elena smirk back at Caroline as Jeremy took a seat next to his sister, rolling his eyes.

'_Looks like you'll get lucky tonight!' _Elena mouthed to Caroline as she saw Klaus, Kol and Elijah appear behind them. The look on Caroline's face was epic and Elena laughed as the blonde quickly drowned another shot.

"May we join you?" Elijah asked politely as always and Elena smiled, shaking her head as the other two Originals had already sat down and ordered drinks. They were always like this; Elijah was the serious one whereas his brothers were reckless and impulsive.

Soon enough, they were all laughing and having a great time, after a few bottles of whiskey and vodka. Elijah was complaining about having to be the responsible one again and that he'd have to drag them all back to his place, where they were all staying for the moment.

"Bonnie is gonna kill us!" Jeremy stated as he thought about his girlfriend/ manager and how she would react when she saw them all drunk. She had said she needed to talk to some people about their next show and that she'd be heading home with Rebekah because Stefan had gone after his brother.

"Oh, relax, mate…we haven't done anything stupid…" Kol shouted over the music.

"Yet!" Klaus added as he slid his hand on Caroline's thigh, smirking at her as he saw her eyes darken with desire.

"Oh…would you get a room already!" Elena told Klaus as she stood from the barstool and went into the crowd, beginning to dance as she winked back at Caroline. Klaus grinned at Elena and he leaned in to whisper in Caroline's ear as the others quickly made their way to the dance floor, too.

"Dance with me, love…" Caroline shivered at Klaus' words, but smirked back as he pulled her into the dancing crowd. Elena watched them get up-close and personal as she danced with the others, feeling proud that she had found the solution to Caroline's problem. Too bad that she couldn't really fix her own problem that easily.

"Nice work, Lena…" Elijah said as he watched Klaus and Caroline dance a bit too provocative for public eyes. Elena rolled her eyes as she saw Klaus mouth a 'thank you' at her as he pulled Caroline closer, running his hands all over her body.

The immense amount of alcohol Elena had consumed that night had finally had its effect and she was feeling free, dancing around without inhibitions. It was probably not the best idea that she was trying to get her mind off of Damon that way, but it was the only way that she could think of.

xXx

"Hey Ric!" Damon greeted his friend and drinking buddy as he slid onto the barstool next to Alaric. He had called him to meet up for a drink right after he left the club, needing someone to talk to about his contradictory emotions regarding Elena.

"What had got you brooding, Damon?" Alaric asked him as he slid a glass of bourbon in front of him, smirking.

"I'm not brooding…that's my brother's job…" Damon retorted as he drowned the bourbon, feeling the liquid burn down his throat as he ordered another one.

"Well then…you're upset. Tell me you didn't kill anyone!" Ric whispered at him as he shook his head, seeing Damon chuckle.

"Nope…I met someone" Damon said, grimacing at the unfamiliar words, seeing Ric's eyes widen in pure shock and he grinned at him.

"And? Why are you here with me, drinking if you could be with her…"Alaric questioned, his words a bit more harsh then he'd intended, but he was already a bit buzzed, so he hadn't thought about how it sounded.

"Because she ignored me and my baby bro pointed out that she was working and that she would come to me when she had time… Like I was the pathetic man that waited for her while she was parading her sultry dress all over the club…" Damon rushed into explaining the events to Alaric and he gulped down another generous amount of bourbon.

"Wait…what does she do?" Alaric asked, curious about why she had been so busy in a club. He was thinking somewhere in the lines of a bartender…but he wanted to be sure.

"Elena is the lead singer in Rebekah's band…" He slurred the words, making Alaric raise an eyebrow, wondering just how much bourbon had Damon ingested tonight.

"So you just met her?" Alaric drew the conclusion as he watched Damon's eyes roll.

"Some meeting that was…there was so much sexual tension…the way she looked at me had me hard in no time and she was just as affected as I was…I could smell her arousal in the air! Damn it!" Damon began and only thinking about it now had him gritting his teeth as his crotch reacted to those hot memories.

"Then why are we sitting here talking about it?" Ric asked, dumbfounded as he sipped his own bourbon.

"Because I got mad and left…" Damon concluded as he finally realized that himself. He was stupid and his pride had made him leave the club without even talking to her, but he had been furious. This one woman had driven him crazy and she had made him look like a fool, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Fuck! I should've just gone to her! How stupid am I?" Damon practically yelled, realizing that this night could've gone way better if he would've just gone to her. What was he thinking? He had never waited for a woman to come to him if he really wanted her. Damon shook his head as he slammed his fist on the counter, seeing how Alaric was silent and he just wanted to curse himself for his behaviour.

"I say you should go back to the club and find her..." Alaric encouraged his friend, smirking at the look on Damon's face.

He had seen Damon at his worst, when they had met he was still pining over Katherine and they hadn't been friends at first, but simply drinking buddies. Anyhow...he knew that Damon was not a monster as he thought himself to be, but that he had been hurt and had suffered alone for such a long time that he had forgotten how it felt to have friends. Alaric could see that Damon was still afraid of rejection and he was afraid to let himself feel more than lust and anger.

Seeing that Damon had actually met someone that he had had such a connection with had made Alaric smile. He was happy that his friend could finally _maybe_ let himself feel again; maybe this girl was the one to make Damon accept the thought of love. Ric knew that he was thinking ahead of himself, but he had never seen Damon like that and he hoped that Damon would finally be happy, too.

Damon deserved a chance at happiness and love more than anyone else, even though Alaric would never say that to his friend out loud. It was nice to see Damon as he told him about this girl. There were these sparks in his eyes and that smile that Alaric had never seen, but he knew that it was a good sign.

"Maybe she's with her guitarist...they seemed pretty close..." Damon spit out the words, remembering the way that Elena had been carried by that guy and the scandalous things that he had whispered in her ear. Something was clearly going on between those two...she looked quite comfortable considering the fact that he was whispering such things in her ear.

He had been furious when he picked up on the obscene words and outrageous way that she was simply smiling and not punching him in the face. Still...he knew nothing about Elena, nothing except the fact that she had the most sensual voice and hottest body. He hadn't even thought about what if Elena was a vampire or human, but he knew one thing for sure: if this was her last night in New York, then he'd regret not going after her for the rest of eternity.

"I can't believe this, Damon...since when do you go around making assumptions? Would you just go back to her already...before she leaves the club and you lose the chance..." Alaric warned him as he pointed a finger at the clock on his phone signalling Damon that he had been here for almost an hour.

"I hate to say this, Ric, but...you're right, man! Thanks!" Damon said, a small smirk playing at his lips as he rushed from yet another bar, but this time with the resolution that he'd go straight to Elena and drag her back to his house. He just hoped he'd find her there and that he'd be able to hold back until they reached his penthouse.

xXx

Elena was lost in the music pounding around her, the bass making the floor tremble under her legs and she was enjoying the buzz she had got from the alcohol as she moved gracefully. Her hips were swaying sexily as she let herself be carried away by the music. She saw that Kol had found a redhead and was dancing with her a few feet away, while Elijah looked at her helplessly begging for help as a blonde practically jumped at him.

"Sorry Blondie, he's with me..." Elena smiled devilishly at the girl, sliding her hands on Elijah's chest as she motioned for the fake tanned girl to walk away. As soon as the girl was out of sight, she heard Jeremy laugh behind her and she rolled her eyes at Elijah.

"Why don't you just tell them something? Do I always have to save your ass, Elijah...?" Elena mocked him as she joined Jeremy, laughing at the stiff-looking Original.

"Oh, please..." Elijah shook his head as Elena put her hands on his suit jacket, pulling it off and leaving him in only his grey shirt, unbuttoning it a little more so that he looked like he actually belonged in a club.

"There...now you can loosen up..." Elena said and Jeremy nodded at her words, grinning at the Original.

"You two are going to drive me mad..." He told the siblings, making Elena roll her eyes as she raised an eyebrow, noticing that there was a cute brunette that was checking Elijah out.

"See...as soon as you left a few buttons open and started to smile, you got a lovely girl drooling over you, Elijah...how about you go to her and really enjoy your time?" Elena smiled suggestively as she pointed at said girl, making Elijah purse his lips and roll his eyes.

"Ok...fine...I don't know how you always manage this, but you make me loosen up every time." Elijah confessed, smiling back at Elena as he saw her shrug and wink at him, practically pushing him towards the girl.

"What...is it your job now to get the Originals laid?" Jeremy asked playfully as he shook his head, smiling at his sister and she smacked his shoulder, laughing at his question.

"Shut up! I got you with Bonnie, too...remember?" Elena smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Jeremy, still moving around, the buzz slowly fading away. She saw Jeremy blush and she grinned as she flung her arms around her little brother, giggling as she had finally managed to get him to shut up.

"Oh, you're so cute!" She smiled widely as her eyes suddenly landed on the last person she had expected to see there. Those electric blue eyes were staring back at her, making her breath hitch in her throat as she quickly detached herself from her brother and rushed through the crowd towards him without another word.

Elena's eyes were trained on Damon, truly hoping that this time he wouldn't run away. She felt her legs shake, the alcohol still buzzing through her veins as she watched him take a seat at the bar. Why was he here? And if he came back for her then why didn't he come towards her? Her mind was working in overdrive to try and decipher his mixed signals, but the fact that he was here had her mind set on one thing.

"Damon?" She whispered, sliding onto a barstool next to him as she swallowed hard and tried to keep her breathing steady. This man was driving her insane already, but the way that he had looked at her had been imprinted on her mind and she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Hello, Elena...enjoying yourself?" He asked in a detached voice, avoiding any eye contact and she knew he was as conflicted as her, but she decided to set him straight. Still, his question had made her even more confused.

"What? That's the first thing you want to tell me?" She asked incredulously, seeing as Damon ordered himself a drink and she put her hand on his forearm, making him finally look into her eyes.

"Oh...I should've started by apologizing for interrupting you and your dancing partner..." Damon mocked, drowning the glass of bourbon that the bartender had placed in front of him. Elena was taken aback by his words and the hint of jealousy that laced his words and she didn't know if she should laugh or to kiss him first. Finally, she couldn't help but laugh as she placed a hand on his thigh, making him raise an eyebrow at her amused expression.

She looked back at the dance floor, spotting Jeremy heading towards the bar and she decided to introduce him to Damon. Elena had to seriously try hard to stifle her laughter as she waved Jeremy to come to them. Damon's eyes narrowed, his lips set in a tight line as he saw her 'dance partner' come towards them.

Damon was seething. Not only did he have to see her look incredibly sexy, wearing that provocative barely-there black dress, but also see her dance with the guy and hug him like that. He had watched her on the dance floor and he wanted to kill the blonde man, seeing as Elena was undressing him, but then he saw that she had sent him off to hook up with some other brunette.

He had been confused and intrigued by her and he had started walking towards her again, fully intending on kissing her and taking her out of there as soon as possible. The next thing he knew, she had jumped into the other guy's arms, making him stop in his tracks. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Did every fucking guy in that club get to touch her besides him?

Not to mention that she had caught him staring and then rushed over to him. He didn't know what to do. Talking to her now was hard enough and he couldn't help being jealous and he really shouldn't have told her anything about her dancing with that guy because she was not his. Damon was in way over his head and he was acting like a jealous boyfriend towards a girl he had barely met, but he couldn't help it. She was driving him insane.

And now, she was waving the guy to come to them. What the hell was that all about? He looked at her like she was crazy and he saw her smile back, the playfulness back in her eyes. Clearly she was mad if she thought he'd stay there for her sick game and as he wanted to stand up and leave, her hand landed on his thigh. Damn her and her tricks!

Before he had a chance to say more, he saw that the guy had already reached them, looking at Damon with a sly smirk plastered on his face and glaring at his suspiciously.

"Damon...this is my _brother_, Jeremy. Jer, this is Stefan's brother, Damon..." Elena declared, grinning at Damon's expression of shock. His eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets and she had to refrain from laughing at him.

_Brother? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Damon thought to himself as he cursed himself for not noticing earlier. He was shocked and relieved and he quickly recovered, shaking Jeremy's hand as he watched Elena grin at him. _Well...if this is just her brother, then nothing is stopping me from doing what I came here to do!_

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy..." He said, smirking at Elena as she slowly dragged her nails over his jean-clad thigh, bringing his attention back to her.

"Well I'm gonna just go. I can take a hint. Be home by next week, sis!" Jeremy playfully pointed a finger at his sister as he shouted at Elena, rolled his eyes and walked out of the club. Damon and Elena both laughed at Jeremy's words and she looked into his eyes, seeing that their icy blue hue was now darkened with lust again.

"So, Damon...now that you've met my brother...do you have anything else to tell me?" Elena asked, her seductive smile back on her lips as her hand inched higher up his thigh, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Damon felt like a ton of bricks have been lifted off his shoulders and his charming smile was back as he saw Elena's playfulness return, too. He felt that strong connection again and now he wasn't about to back down. Elena was going to feel the full force of Damon's charm.

"I think I can show you better than I can tell you, Elena..." He whispered as he stood up and pulled Elena to her feet, too, his hands sliding onto her hips as he smirked at her.

Elena licked her lips as she saw Damon stand up and heard his words. She felt delicious shivers travel down her spine and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Damon's hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

Damon pulled her body flush against his, making her gasp as she felt the sparks ignite between their bodies. His lips crashed against hers and his hands slid onto her perfectly shaped ass, eliciting a moan form her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him even closer, deepening their kiss as the sexual tension between them reached its peak.

It was like fire spreading through their veins, licking at their insides and burning through their minds. Damon was backing her up against the bar again as he devoured her mouth, nipping at her soft lips and making her moan. She felt Damon push her against the bar and he lifted her onto the counter making her wrap her legs around Damon's hips and pulling him closer. They didn't give a damn about the fact that they were making out on the bar, in a very public place.

Elena's fingers threaded through Damon's black locks, tugging him closer and sliding her tongue past his lips while tightening her legs around him. Damon bucked his hips against hers, needing to create more of that delicious friction as she kissed him hard. They were lost in their kiss, the intensity of the moment evident to both of them.

Elena moaned rather loudly as she felt Damon's rock hard erection press against her core, making her crave more of him. She had completely forgotten that she was wearing that short black dress which was now probably riding up high on her thighs. Damon's hands were all over, his kiss was hard and it made desire pool between her legs and her clit throb in need.

They were too lost in their passionate embrace and their heated kiss to even think about their surroundings. Their thoughts were clouded by lust and pure need and their actions were driven by raw animalistic urges. That is until they heard the bartender clear his throat, desperately trying to make them stop before they'd fuck on the bar.

"Excuse me... would you mind taking this outside at least?" The bartender suggested, making sure that his voice was loud and as clear as possible given the free show he was witnessing.

Damon reluctantly pulled back, smirking at Elena while cupping her face, both trying to catch their breaths. Elena laughed at the bartender's expression and Damon practically dragged her out of the club, leaving people staring after them.

"I would ask you if you want to go to my place, but since I live with a whole bunch of vampires, that wouldn't be such a good idea." Elena said, breathlessly as she pulled Damon down the busy streets of New York, taking in their surroundings and smirking back at his expression when she mentioned that she lived with more vampires.

"Yes...I'm a vampire, too, Damon...but let's talk about that later..." Elena whispered as she turned towards him. He took her by surprise when he scooped her up and sped them at vampire speed back at his place.

"Then...it's a good thing that I have a penthouse all for myself, right?" Damon purred in her ear as he pinned her to the door, kissing her hard before opening the door and crush her against the nearest wall.

_Looks like this was gonna be a great night after all..._

* * *

**I swear that next chapter will finally have hot smut! There were just a few things that needed to be handled, but I hope the kiss at the bar was good...**

**Oh and did you like the scenes with Alaric and the ones with Elijah...? Let me know about which Original you would want to read more... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo Rose**


	4. Sweet release

**Hey there! I'm sure you've been anxiously waiting for this so I tried to update really fast. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! It doesn't have much plot in it, but I'm pretty sure you won't mind...**

**As I always do, I want to thank all of you that read this and follow it and most of all to those that leave reviews for the support and amazing feedback! I'm gonna keep saying that because it means a lot to me!**

**Oh and I wanted to take the time to reply to some reviewers:**

**To ****Meredith: ****Thank you so much, dear…I hope you'll enjoy the smut in this chapter and I want to assure you that all of the Originals will definitely be involved a lot in this story and I promise there will be surprises and maybe even more Kol/Elena scenes that you liked.**

**As for Alaric…we will find out soon enough more about him…**

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit mature content- or to put it this way…pure Delena smutty goodness. LOL**

**Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously on 'Hidden Sins':**_

"_I would ask you if you want to go to my place, but since I live with a whole bunch of vampires, that wouldn't be such a good idea." Elena said, breathlessly as she pulled Damon down the busy streets of New York, taking in their surroundings and smirking back at his expression when she mentioned that she lived with more vampires._

"_Yes...I'm a vampire, too, Damon...but let's talk about that later..." Elena whispered as she turned towards him. He took her by surprise when he scooped her up and sped them at vampire speed back at his place._

"_Then...it's a good thing that I have a penthouse all for myself, right?" Damon purred in her ear as he pinned her to the door, kissing her hard before opening the door and crushing her against the nearest wall._

_Looks like this was gonna be a great night after all..._

Elena moaned as Damon's hard, muscled body pinned hers to the wall, her legs wrapping around his torso instinctively as they kissed frenziedly. She had never felt such intense pleasure and desire for a man, not to mention that they hadn't even got naked and her skin was practically on fire already.

Soft moans escaped her lips and spilled onto Damon's as she tugged at his silky strands, bringing him closer while their lower bodies moved in sync. They both craved the delicious friction and their clothes were standing in the way of their skin finally colliding.

His sinfully delicious lips glided over hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he pushed her harder into the wall. The need for each other was primal and they were both driven by that urge to feel more as the sensations were spinning around them, tainting the air with lust. They fit together perfectly, both passionate and hungry for more.

Elena's lips were intoxicating and Damon was lost in their softness and taste, his teeth nipping at them, making Elena that much more turned on. She liked how he felt against her, the hard contours of him body pressing into her as his luscious lips leaving scorching trails along her jaw line and down the side of her neck. Her fingers were firmly tugging at his black locks, bringing his mouth closer to the smooth skin of her throat.

It was thrilling to have him kiss and place small bites on the curve of her neck and she moaned, turning her head to the side to give him full access. Her hips rolled against his crotch and that made Damon groan, his lips on her skin making the vibrations rush through her.

Elena felt his hot breath ghost over her ear, his teeth closing over her earlobe as she decided it was time to show Damon that she could give him pleasure from that, too. She pulled his head to the side, letting her lips graze over his neck and she darted her tongue over the skin just above his pulse point. She playfully nibbled at the soft spot in his neck, immediately feeling his groan against her skin. Damon had a hard time remembering that he was supposed to be the one teasing her as she pulled back, crashing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

She tightened the hold that her legs had on his torso as she moved her hands over his still clothed torso. Elena pulled back from his too tempting lips and she smirked as she tore his shirt open without warning. Damon looked at her with darkened lust glazed eyes, his intense icy gaze making her arousal spike and memories from earlier that evening flashing through her mind.

Those burning blue eyes had made her feel so hot and bothered, not to mention that she had been on stage and supposedly focused on her singing. The look on Damon's face made her feel desired and it was as if her whole body was burning up under his heated stare.

Elena grinned, pushing his shirt all the way off his shoulders and she let her eyes roam his sculpted chest, her fingers greedily following the contours of his muscles. Her nails scraped over his skin lightly and she relished in the way that his muscles tensed under her soft touch, making her lick her lips. Damon was watching her face closely as she studied his torso and by the way that she licked her lips, he guessed that she liked what she saw.

Not wasting another moment, Damon's hands cupped her round ass, aligning their bodies in a perverted embrace as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands were sliding down his abs, making him moan as she ran only the tip of her fingers over the skin just above his jeans. The teasingly gentle touches of Elena's fingers were contrasting with the urgent way that her lips were moving against his. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and she could feel the rising heat building between their bodies.

Damon smirked mischievously as he felt her fingers inch dangerously low on his abs and move so lightly over skin, barely touching him and driving him insane. Elena was certainly not one to be submissive, he noticed as she responded to his kiss with that same urgency as his. He pulled back a little, grabbing both her hands and pinning them to the wall with one of his before kissing her again.

His other hand moved up from her ass to her thigh, inching her dress up and swallowing her moan of pleasure as he moved upwards. Elena felt shivers run through her body as his hand stopped just under her breast, his thumb barely touching the side of her breast. Feeling rather wicked, Elena sucked Damon's tongue into her mouth as he finally cupped her breast, kneading it expertly and she bit down on his tongue, making his hips buck into hers instinctively.

She was falling apart under Damon's talented hands and mouth as she felt his thumb brush over her pert nipple, his lips attacking hers with a force that made her gasp. As they had been earlier in the club, they were lost in each other, consumed and surrounded by the sensations.

As Damon's lips descended on her neck and his hand massaged her breast, Elena let out a rather loud moan and a startled gasp. Over Damon's shoulder, Elena's gaze locked with the green one of the other Salvatore. Stefan looked at them with a mixture of horror and disgust, his eyes wide. Damon hadn't noticed his presence, being too busy nipping and sucking at the flesh of her neck to pay attention to anything else.

Elena quickly pushed Damon to the bedroom, using her vampire speed and power to flash them to the other room in no time. Damon hadn't even known what was going on as she felt Elena push him up against the wall of his bedroom. He only figured it out when Elena spoke, not able to resist the opportunity to tease Stefan.

"If you don't want to lose your innocence, Stefan…I say you leave and let the adults have some fun…" Elena smirked as she saw Damon's eyes widen in realization and they both heard him practically run away with an audible 'oh, shit'. As soon as they heard the door slam shut, Elena looked back into Damon's smoldering blue eyes and licked her lips.

"Where were we…?" She trailed a hand down from his neck to the waistband of his jeans, her husky voice making him even more aroused. The naughty glint in her eyes made Damon's cock twitch and she felt really daring as she brought her lips to the hard planes of his chest, her tongue moving slowly around his nipple, making him groan.

Elena's hand slowly slid lower, while her lips were attached to the soft skin of Damon's neck, making him practically tremble under her skilled touch. Her fingers caressed his thigh, her lips curving into a sexy smirk as she moved her hand upwards, towards his aching erection.

The anticipation was unbearable and Damon let out a groan through gritted teeth as he felt Elena's nails scratch against his jean clad crotch. The thick fabric did nothing to dilute the pleasure that shot through him and he wondered just how it would feel if he were naked. His hands grabbed onto her hips, bringing her body flush against his as he slid his fingers in her long brown locks.

Elena gasped as she felt herself being pushed against the wall again, Damon's lips hovering over hers and one of his hands reaching her heaving chest. She moaned as he brushed his fingers over her erect nipple as he smiled at her devilishly. The look of challenge in her eyes had shredded the last bit of his control and he crashed his lips to hers, beginning the battle for dominance as he let his hands roam her sexy curves.

Damon pulled back from her as he ran his hands on that sexy dress that drove him crazy and ripped the dress right off of her body. Elena gasped at that and Damon's eyes darkened with raw desire at seeing Elena in only a pair of black lace barely there panties. His mouth was probably hanging open judging by the look of satisfactory amusement on Elena's face as she stood before him.

"I never would have figured you for a tease..." Elena whispered as she felt the ache in her core increase as she looked at Damon.

"Figured wrong..." He smirked at her, swallowing hard, allowing himself a second to take in her luscious form and Elena was feeling heat rush through her, making her muscles tighten in anticipation.

Damon grinned deviously at her as he used his vampire speed to take her by surprise and she let out a gasp as her back hit the wall hard. Elena's fingers laced through Damon's hair as he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses over the exposed skin of her heaving chest.

Breathy moans escaped her lips as she tugged Damon closer to her breasts and he complied, latching his lips onto her hardened nipple. There was nothing more that sheer fire coursing through her bloodstream and she let out a loud moan, feeling Damon's tongue circle her nipple before closing his teeth over it, then his lips and sucked hard, making her back arch off the wall.

All of that sexual tension and need to feel each other's bodies had turned into a power struggle, each one of them wanting to tease the other. Their bodies were pressed together and their bare skin was touching, making pleasure surge through them both.

Elena smiled deviously as her hands tugged his head back up so that she could crash her lips to his, the tension making her patience vanish. Damon responded just as fiercely to her kiss, opening his mouth immediately to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, darting in and out of each other's mouth as they tried to gain full control of the other.

Her body was quivering with need as Damon's fingers roamed her body, making goose bumps appear wherever he caressed her exquisite skin. Elena moaned as she felt Damon's fingers move over the lace of her panties and she whimpered as his finger circled her clit. His bare chest was rubbing against her breasts and his lips were trailing down the side of her throat as his fingers brushed over her aching flesh.

The slight touch was driving her insane and she couldn't take that anymore. Elena slid her hands over the hard muscles of his back, raking her nails over his skin as he ground his hips into hers. There was not the slightest chance that Elena was going to waste another minute without wrapping herself against Damon and finally get her release.

"Damon…" She moaned his name, her hands grabbing his as he pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes. Elena's devious smile told him exactly what she was about to do and sure enough, her fingers made quick work of his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans swiftly. He decided that they were both too desperate for release and he got rid of his jeans, smirking as Elena's eyes locked on his impressive erection.

Unbridled lust enveloped them both as their bodies collided, their lips fused together in a needy, searing kiss as their hands roamed freely over the other's body. Elena moaned into Damon's mouth as she felt his rock hard member press against her thigh as his hands hooked into the flimsy fabric of lace, ripping the last piece of clothing that separated them. Her hips bucked against his, desperately searching for that delicious friction.

Damon's hand sneaked in between them as they kissed hungrily, fingers slipping over her sensitive flesh and he moaned, sensing just how ready she was for him. Elena's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing him infinitely close and she nipped at Damon's lips as she rolled her hips, urging him to give them both what they've been craving since their meeting.

His finger slipped between her wet folds, teasing her as he moved them back to her clit and tapped it gently, making a loud moan fall from her lips. Her nails scraped over the skin of his shoulders as she felt his hand move back to her breasts. Damon was massaging her breasts expertly, his talented mouth ravaging her neck. His actions were driving Elena insane and she looked into his eyes, narrowing her eyes.

Her hand sneaked between them and her fingers closed over his aching cock. The feeling of her hand fisting his erection made Damon grunt, knowing that if she kept stroking his member he'd lose that last bit of control. He was thankful for being a vampire right then because if it weren't for his years of developing his control, he would have fucked her hard against the front door. Oddly enough for him, he was trying to prolong the moment, wanting to feel her body writhe under his for hours.

"Damon! If you don't fuck me now…I swear…" Elena's words got stuck in her throat as Damon grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he slid inside of her in a swift movement. He smirked as he heard her words turn into a loud cry as he filled her to the hilt, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him. He savoured the feeling of her inner muscles clamping down on him as he felt just how tight and warm she was. It was like velvet wrapping around his cock and the softness of her skin on his was spreading fire through his body.

"You were saying..." Damon smirked as he saw Elena's flushed face and swollen lips. He thought that with that he had made it clear that he was in charge, but Elena proved him wrong. Her hips rolled against his, her inner muscles tightening around him as she licked her lips and grinned at his expression.

"Move, Damon..." Elena whispered in that low voice, so hot that Damon felt his body obey her demand as he pulled back until he was almost out of her and slammed back down. Her back arched off the wall, her hips pushing back against his and Damon's lips captured hers in a hard kiss.

The connection was unbearably strong between them and the sensations were overwhelming to both of them. There was that passion that swirled in their eyes and Elena had to remind herself that they were here to basically use each other to get as much pleasure and not to get involved like this.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she crashed her lips to Damon's, lifting her hips so that Damon could pick up his pace. The way that their skin was touching everywhere made her eyes roll in the back of her head. The delicious way that her breasts slid over his chest with his every thrust sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body.

Damon sensed her urgency in the way that she kissed him and he started thrusting into her at a faster pace, changing the angle of his hips so that he was stimulating her clit with every stroke. Her lips were demanding against his as he still had her hands pinned above her head and he flexed his muscles as he slammed harder into her.

The wet sound of their skin colliding and their breathy moans were filling the air around them. The roughness of his thrusts made her back hit the wall hard, but the slight pain only made more pleasure course through her.

"Harder!" Elena whimpered as Damon's lips made a scorching path along the delicious curve of her neck, practically feeling him smirk against her skin. He slammed harder into her, with each of his thrusts reaching deeper inside of her, his whole body pinning hers roughly against the wall.

Her wetness was enveloping his cock and he smirked as he felt her hips roll against his every time he pushed back into her. Elena was lost in the sensations of Damon's lips and cock, moaning incoherently as he moved relentlessly. She felt her impending release as he hit that sweet spot inside of her, making her cry out.

Their movement were deliriously rough and Damon thrived in making her writhe under his touch, to hear the sexy sounds that she made. He could feel that her inner muscles were starting to flutter against him and he lowered his head to capture her neglected nipple in his mouth. The forceful treatment was exhilarating and the way that every slam of his hips made his cock stroke her G-spot made Elena's eyes close shut, loud moans leaving her lips.

"Like that?" Damon asked her as he swirled his tongue over her nipple and sucked it into his mouth as Elena whimpered, a breathy 'yes' rolling off her tongue. There was no doubt that Damon was going to make her lose her mind. His skilful tongue played with her nipple as his lower body slammed her into the wall.

Damon was so close and he needed her to fall apart before him so he slid his hand so that his finger came into contact with her throbbing clit. He applied a gentle pressure on her sensitive numb as he kept thrusting rapidly inside her and in a matter of seconds, he felt her inner walls clamp down on him hard.

"Damon!" Elena screamed out, the sensations taking over her body as a strong orgasm ripped through her, her world shattering around her. Damon groaned loudly, pushing himself two more times roughly into her as he felt his climax crush into him with an incredible force. White hot pleasure was all that they saw, the intensity of the moment overwhelming their senses.

After a few minutes, they were both panting and still basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. The immense pleasure that coursed through them was mind blowing and they struggled to regain control of their trembling bodies. Damon let go of her hands, which she wrapped around his neck for support as the waves of her orgasm subsided.

Damon lifted her up and pulled her into his arms, carrying her to his king sized bed. He didn't know if there would be a second round, but he knew for sure that if they stood there for one more minute, his legs wouldn't be able to keep them upright. They were both spent and Elena was actually grateful that he had carried her to the bed because her legs were still wobbly and she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk properly right then.

He placed her gently in the middle of his bed and climbed in next to her, neither one speaking as he draped a sheet over their naked bodies.

xXx

Stefan practically ran out of the building, shaking his head as he thought back at what he had interrupted just a few seconds ago. Well...at least now he knew where Damon was and that he was fine. Better than fine actually...

It had been really awkward to find his brother and Elena pressed up against the wall and he chastised himself for not paying attention at the suggestive sounds before he entered the apartment and Elena's words had made him feel even more awkward as he sped out of the room.

He pulled out his phone and quickly called Rebekah, telling her that he had found Damon, but not giving details over the phone. She was back at her apartment so he got into his car and drove there, knowing that he was surely not going to go back to Damon's for the night.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Rebekah had told him that he needed to hook Elena up with Damon and Stefan had laughed at that. He quickly explained that that wouldn't be a problem because they were already hooking up.

"Well then...you need to get this to Damon's apartment before morning..." She told Stefan, motioning towards a dress that she had just pulled out of her closet.

"Why? No! I'm not going back there..." Stefan argued, shaking his head.

"Just trust me on that...knowing your brother and Elena I am sure that her skimpy dress won't survive the night. So..." Rebekah trailed off suggestively as she smiled at Stefan's expression.

"We have a gig tomorrow night so we wouldn't want Elena to be stuck in Damon's penthouse now, would we?" She added as she handed the dress to Stefan and pecked him on the lips sweetly.

"Fine...but you owe me!" Stefan called out as he walked out of the apartment.

He dreaded going back there, not wanting to witness even more disturbing scenes between his brother and Elena. He drove there and as soon as he was in front of Damon's front door, he used his vampire speed to leave the damn dress on the couch and rush out of there, relieved that at least he hadn't seen them even though he had heard them. Shit! _Elena was right...I will be traumatized. _

xXx

Elena moaned loudly, her fingers threading through Damon's dark locks as he started kissing the inside of her thigh. He was settled between her legs, spreading her thighs further apart so that she was open for him. His lips and tongue were travelling languidly along the creamy skin of her thighs, teasing her and enjoying it fully.

Elena tugged at his hair, trying to get him to where she needed his mouth the most, but he held back, nipping playfully at her skin. He inched upwards, his tongue dancing across her thigh before he smirked, seeing her glistening folds and he heard her gasp as his hot breath ghosted over her clit.

Damon repeated the action of kissing her thighs and blowing on her clit a few times, making Elena squirm in need for release. He looked up at her, his eyes drinking in the erotic image of Elena's flushed face, her swollen lips parted as moans escaped through them and her eyes glaring back at him.

"Stop teasing, damn it!" She yelled at him, bucking her hips to emphasize her point and Damon chuckled, knowing that she was very wound up. The muscles in her legs were tense as he placed her legs on his shoulders, not wanting to waste another second to taste her.

He ran his tongue up her slit, eliciting a loud moan from Elena as he did so. He circled her clit teasingly before moving lower, taking one of the lips of her labia into his mouth and sucking gently. Damon looked back at Elena, seeing that her eyes were tightly shut and her chest was heaving as she moaned incoherent sounds. He gripped the curve of her ass, bringing her closer as he lapped at her cunt, his tongue delving inside of her and making her cry out.

"Scream for me, Elena..." He whispered against her sensitive flesh, the vibrations travelling from her core throughout her body. The sinful taste of her precious essence was driving Damon insane as he teased her with his tongue over and over again, playing without touching her swollen clit. He slid his tongue all the way inside of her again, making Elena moan his name loudly, but not screaming as he told her.

"Louder!" He demanded as he swirled his tongue over her bundle of nerves and tapping it as he inserted two of his fingers into her without warning. Elena moaned again as Damon began sliding his fingers in and out of her as he continued the torturous movements of his talented tongue. She writhed under his tongue and he could feel the fluttering of her inner muscles on his fingers as his lips closed over her aching clit and he sucked hard.

"Damon!" Elena screamed out, falling apart as Damon lapped at her cunt to prolong her orgasm as her whole body was raked with pleasurable shivers. She felt him place soft kisses on her stomach and she let her head fall back against his plush pillows, ready to be ravaged again and more than eager to feel him inside of her when her phone began to ring.

"Shit!" Elena whispered as she saw Damon look up at her from between her legs. _God! This man will be the death of me!_ Elena thought as she took a mental picture of Damon standing there naked and watching her with lust clouding his gorgeous blue eyes.

Somehow during their tryst her clutch had ended up on the bed and Damon smirked as he handed Elena her phone and she saw that Bonnie was the one calling her. She wondered how much time they had spent in there.

"Hey Bon!" Elena answered, trying to sound normal as she still was recovering from the high and she pulled the sheet over her body. Damon had this wicked glint in his eyes as he crawled back towards her, licking his lips as he snatched the sheet from her and settled back between her legs, making Elena shot him a warning glare.

"Elena...where the hell are you? Did you forget you have band practise in like 10 minutes?" Bonnie yelled into the phone and Elena was not able to concentrate as Damon's lips descended on her soaking pussy.

"I'm...in bed Bonnie...I'll be there soon" Elena half moaned into the phone as Damon's tongue delved into her, making her bite her lip as she tried to focus on what Bonnie was telling her. It became increasingly difficult to keep quiet as she felt Damon's skilled tongue swirl over her clit.

"Are you having sex, Elena?" Bonnie shrieked and Elena's eyes shot open, realizing that Bonnie hadn't disconnected the call and that she had heard her moan.

"No, I'm not having sex!" She answered as Damon smirked up at her, seemingly amused by her answer. But it was technically true...she was not having sex.

"Look...I don't care who's going down on you or how good he is but you have to be there in 10 minutes! You have a gig tonight, remember?" Bonnie reminded her, serious as ever and Damon chuckled against her stomach, rolling his eyes as Elena started getting up from the bed.

"Okay okay...I'll be there in 10!" Damon rolled onto his back, watching as Elena picked up her ruined dress that was now in shreds. He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, throwing the torn fabric in his face.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, but I wouldn't let you leave with only that..." Damon smirked as he got up from the bed and started walking towards the kitchen to grab a blood bag when he noticed a dress laying on the couch.

"Hey Elena..." He called for her and she appeared in front of him, wearing one of his black shirts as she saw the dress. He didn't get to ask about it because she had grabbed it and pulled it over her head, chuckling at the strange look on his face.

"I'm guessing Stefan told Rebekah and well...she knew that I would need this" Elena explained, making Damon raise an eyebrow at her. It was weird to think that his brother's girlfriend had brought her a dress so that she'd have something to wear.

"Well...that's considerate of her..." Damon said, too distracted by the fact that Elena wasn't wearing anything under that apparently more decent dress. It was also a bit weird to think that his brother had seen them and whoever had brought the dress had surely heard them. Elena, though, didn't seem to mind any of that as she smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"I have to go...I'll see you tonight..." Elena smiled at him and winked as she slipped in her pumps and grabbed her clutch as she walked towards the door.

Her words had left him speechless, but to be honest he never wanted to let her leave his bed. It was nice to know that she wanted to have sex with him again and that the morning after was not awkward. She had invited him to the gig and he would definitely go and then take her back to bed.

Damon smirked as he sped in front of Elena, grabbing her in his arms as he pressed his lips to hers and felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip as they deepened the kiss. He didn't want to make her even more late to her band practise so he pulled back from her lips and smirked at her as she pouted sexily.

"Go...I'll see you tonight..." He told her, his hand lightly swatting her ass as she walked out of his apartment.

* * *

**SO there you have it! Did you like this chapter?**

**REVIEW and let me know if you liked the scene with Rebekah or the one with Bonnie's phone call... and if you have any suggestions for songs that they could play at the gig.**

**Next chapter will be about their gig at a club and more Klaroline and scenes with the Originals and even more smut. I hope you won't mind...;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xo Rose**


	5. Awkward much?

**Hey! Okay so…the last chapter didn't get as much feedback as I would have loved…but I'll be waiting for more song suggestions, too! BTW thank you vamomoftwins for that song suggestion! I promise I'll use it…but maybe not now)**

**I'll try to make this chapter hot and I hope you'll make me extremely happy by leaving more awesome reviews! Thank you so much for the ones that are following and reviewing and added this to their favourites. **

**Again, Meredith...I wanted to reply to your review and say that we will find out more about their history and how Klaus became a hybrid and how they met and who turned who (Spoiler alert: there will be a few surprising and dramatic reveals about the bloodline...) anyhow...thank you so much for the review and I hope this is explains things a bit, but I can't give away too much ;)**

**Enough for my rambling...Enjoy the story! I think this chapter will shed some light on a few things...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awkward**

Elena was grinning from ear to ear as she reached the building where they had band rehearsal, already knowing that she was still a bit late. She didn't give a damn, though. The events from last night and this morning kept playing over and over in her head and she was already feeling the ache in her core, the need to be filled so thoroughly.

Damon had driven her insane and it had been incredibly hot to practically fuck nonstop since they had reached the bed. That would explain the slight soreness she now felt between her legs, but it had been totally worth it. It was unnerving how perfectly well they had fitted together and how utterly insatiable they both turned out to be.

Elena couldn't even believe that she had simply told him to come to her show tonight. She was not one to date any kind of men, not to mention men she barely knew, but Damon had been just _that_ good and she couldn't bear not to have him again that night. His body was clearly made for sin and she knew all about that...

But now wasn't the time to think about that because she was running late to the band practice and there would surely be many innuendos as always and now...suggestive comments about her sexcapade. There was nothing that she had to hide and probably there would be more to think about than that, but for now...she had to focus on giving 100% on stage.

They had started the band because they had all been practically obsessed with music, not to mention the addicting rush that they felt every time they were on stage. Klaus had pointed out the fact that we were all kinda _not human_ and that we would definitely make it big.

They started off only with Elena, Klaus and Kol before Klaus had used his charms to seduce Caroline into playing the guitar on stage with us and Elena had told Jeremy that he was too good not to be on stage.

Rebekah had always been close to her brothers and she had this crazy fashion sense and shopping had been her favourite past time for many centuries. She was just as excited to be the one dressing us up as we were to being on stage. It was even more amazing to convince her to actually join them on stage once in a while because she had a melodious voice that was perfect for their ballads.

Bonnie, however had become their friend much later and at first things weren't so great between her and Klaus, but Caroline and Elena had quickly become her friends. Even though they knew she was a witch and, at first she hadn't wanted to have vampire friends, Originals, too, but then Jeremy had met her and he had convinced her to stay with them.

Elena and Jeremy had been vampires for a long time now and things had been rough for them at first. It all started when they had met the Originals back when they were human and happy and clueless of the whole supernatural world. It had been nice to have some friends back in the day.

The Originals have become their friends...well at first Rebekah and then Klaus, too, even though he was a bit conceded, but he hadn't had friends and when Rebekah had started to hang out with Elena more, he wanted to know her.

Thinking about their first meeting now, Elena had to stifle a laugh as she remembered the way that Klaus had tried to charm her from the moment he saw her. Rebekah had warned him, though and he toned it down a bit. There was just something about them that had made Elena and Jeremy both feel comfortable around the Originals.

Rebekah was always hanging with Elena and Klaus had started to like teaching Jeremy a few tricks- some about women and others about fighting and hunting. They had told them about vampires and werewolves because they were really all over the place back then, in 1323. It came as a shock at first and Elena had tried to keep Jeremy safe and out of trouble so she had intended to keep Jeremy from seeing either if the vampires.

They had been left with nothing to do once Elena wanted to stop hanging out with vampires and they had really missed their friends. So they had sat down and talked about the whole vampire thing...the fact that there were witches and werewolves and that they were the oldest vampires.

Rebekah had told Elena their actual story about how their mother had been a witch and that she had made them into vampires and about the whole thing with Klaus' real father and that they were practically on the run from Mikael. Elena had decided then that after all that time it would be stupid to throw away the friendship they had and that she and Jeremy would still be there for them no matter what.

Klaus had been getting along great with her brother and Elena had been quite taken by his charming self and protectiveness towards his family and pseudo-family. He had actually told her about how he became a hybrid and that he had broke his curse using a girl named Tatia, who was a doppelganger.

All of those supernatural things that both of the Originals had told Elena had been hard to imagine, but Rebekah had playfully bared her fangs one day at her and she had seen just how real they were.

Later on, Klaus had told her more details, but he had confessed to killing people and that it had been something that he wasn't particularly proud of, but that he did to protect his family. Klaus had never been one to be innocent and still he had chosen to tell Elena even his bad parts and that scared her at first, but since he wasn't actually killing everyone around was actually relieving.

Tragedy struck when a pack of werewolves attacked Elena and Jeremy's family for they knew that they were friends with the Originals. Their parents had died that day along with their beloved aunt, Jenna and, fortunately Klaus had come in and saved them, but the werewolves had already injured both Jeremy and Elena so Klaus had turned them both.

It was not much of a choice and they had become really close over the year he had spent there with them. Not to mention the fact that Rebekah would've killed him if Elena were to die...So he saved them. And he killed every last one of those damn werewolves.

Elena had never really hated him for that, Jeremy either, but they had had a hard time adjusting to their new life. They grieved their family's deaths for years. The heightened emotions of vampires making things even harder, but they pulled it off.

After a few years, they had joined Klaus and Rebekah as they reunited with part of their family, Kol and Elijah. Both men had been extremely warm to the new family members and since then...they became family. Rebekah had been like a sister to them and Klaus had been more than that, for Elena at least.

He had been her rock, the one to stand by her and pick her up when she'd make a mistake. There had been quite a few nights when Klaus would be so much more for Elena. The rest is history...literally.

As Elena shook the thoughts out of her head, she made her way hastily down the hall and finally entered the rehearsal room, seeing that everyone was looking at her, many of them sporting one of those smug smirks that made her roll her eyes.

"So nice of you to join us, darling..." Kol greeted her with a huge grin on his face as he took in her dishevelled hair and satisfied expression. He had always loved to tease Elena about her sex life, knowing just how it riled her up that Kol knew that. She was quite a naughty little thing in bed and out of it.

Caroline had bounced towards Elena, interrupting any of the guys' further comments as she threw them a warning glare. She had hated to be the one on the receiving end of their comments about her sex life outside the band so she wanted to have a normal band practice so that after that she could tell Elena all about her night.

"You can tell us all about your hot sexcapade with Damon _after_ rehearsal, love..." Klaus added as he chuckled and gave Caroline a smirk that made her bite her lip. Last night had not been hot only for Elena and Damon, but for Caroline and Klaus, too.

The others seemed to agree with Klaus that they should focus on knowing all the songs they'd play tonight before getting to the good stuff.

"Or maybe you'll keep it between you and Caroline, sis... and maybe Kol...'cause I really don't wanna know!" Jeremy argued, not wanting to know anything about his sister's sex life right then and he had a huge grin etching on his lips as he saw Kol scowl. Klaus had been joking really...he had no intention on knowing anything about her night with Damon because he had had a great night of his own.

Klaus had taken Caroline back to his room even though that was a bit tricky since the sexual tension between them had exploded as soon as they exited the club. The moment their lips had touched, he had lost his mind, sensations taking over them both as they tried to reach the apartment. Klaus' last bit of control was shredded when Caroline had ripped his shirt as they reached his room and he had pushed her up against the wall and ravished her over and over again.

Their night had been the best example of why people say vampire/hybrid sex was beyond mind blowing. His room had been completely trashed in the morning and Caroline had laughed at the damage, uttering an apology that he didn't need at all. They had been thoroughly satisfied and had had to rush into the shower to clean themselves of each other's blood.

The biting was so much more than it was given credit for and Klaus would be more than glad to share his precious hybrid blood with Caroline anytime. They had always had something that was a bit more complicated, but they were not going to pretend that it wasn't there. There was more than physical attraction, even though _that_ was undeniable.

XxX

Rehearsal had gone great as they had left the personal issues aside for a few hours and had given their absolute best as they started playing the songs for the night.

The club was buzzing and Elena had taken Caroline to the bar so that they could talk about their nights. The others were sitting at a booth not that far away, but with the music, they couldn't actually hear what the girls were talking.

"So...Caroline...how was your night?" Elena asked as soon as they took a seat at the bar, ordering their drinks. Caroline had had this small smirk on her face all day and Elena knew exactly why that was.

"It was great...beyond great actually!" Caroline grinned at her friend, seeing that she raised an eyebrow, demanding details. It was good to have someone like Elena in her life, who she could tell all about her wild nights and actually like talking to.

"Did you even make it back to the apartment?" Elena chuckled as she remembered the look on Klaus' face as they danced the other night. It was that look that said he'd push her up against the nearest wall and fuck her senseless without giving a shit if they were in a public place.

"Yeah...barely" Caroline laughed as she saw Elena's lips curl into a knowing smile. She wanted to tell her all the details and Elena was more than eager to listen.

"Well...that explains the damage you did to my brother's room..." Elena and Caroline both spun around to see Kol there, leaning against the counter and ordering a drink. He was such a noisy little Original...he had always loved to interrupt their conversations with his obscene comments. But that was what made him so funny and they all had to admit that he was just so fun to be around.

"What did you do?" Elena chuckled as Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol, wondering just how much he saw...or if he had heard anything...

"They practically tore the whole place down! You should've seen it...I'm quite proud of you, darling." Kol smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the girls and he saw Caroline's eyes widen. Elena was actually enjoying the way that Kol decided to reveal Caroline and Klaus' intense activities.

"You were home?" Caroline asked, a bit shocked and very much curious. She saw the smug look on his face and then Elena's arched eyebrow, knowing that Kol was about to tell them more than it was necessary.

"Yep! Don't worry...I didn't walk in on you guys...only that the noises that came from Klaus' room left little to the imagination." He winked at Caroline as she shook her head, relieved that at least he hadn't seen them. Elena grinned at that and she saw Caroline smile despite the dirty look she shot Kol.

"What? I saw the mess after you went into the shower..." Kol said innocently as he tried to hide a sly smirk. He thought of the shreds of clothing he had seen lying on the floor all over the apartment towards Klaus' room and the broken lamps and he had clearly noticed the small traces of blood. They had been marking each other and he was going to enjoy telling this.

"You were so busy marking each other that you couldn't even get to the bed, right?" He asked Caroline playfully as he saw the shocked look on her face. She hadn't expected Kol to notice that, but he actually heard enough to know that he was right. And her face said it all, confirming his suspicions.

"Mark each other?" Elena asked, a bit confused about Kol's choice of words. Seeing Caroline's expression she could only guess what Kol meant.

"Bite, darling..." Kol explained as Caroline smacked his shoulder playfully as she saw Elena's pleased and smug smile. This blood share thing was known to be almost as intense as the sex itself, but combined they were completely mind blowing.

"What, are you jealous, Kol?" Elena retorted, knowing that Caroline would probably kick Kol's ass if he didn't stop commenting on her and Klaus' heated night. Kol looked at her and stuck out his tongue as she smiled at him and took a sip of her drink, enjoying teasing Kol as much as he did teasing others.

"And how was _your_ night, Elena?" Kol tried to deflect just as Stefan showed up behind them, laughing at his question. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled mischevously at Stefan, knowing exactly why he was laughing so she let him speak first.

"Believe me, Kol...you don't wanna know!" Stefan began as Caroline grinned, seeing Kol scoff. Elena remembered how Stefan had ran out of Damon's apartment and she was actually glad that he hadn't come in later because he would have been seriously traumatized.

"Now _I'm _curious! DO tell!" Caroline said and Elena had to smile as her blonde friend was practically bouncing on the seat, dying to know about her night.

"Let's just say that we barely made it to his apartment, too and that Stefan witnessed a bit more than his innocent eyes could handle..." Elena smirked as she saw Stefan roll his eyes at her and then Caroline started giggling. Kol was laughing at that, too and he was having a lot of fun picturing Stefan's face when he walked in on Elena and Damon.

"You were about to put a dent in the wall..." Stefan scowled and Elena started laughing at Stefan's words as she saw Caroline laughing as well and Kol grin, looking much too amused at Stefan's expression.

"Maybe we should've stuck to Caroline and my brother's wild night..." Kol said as he patted Stefan on the shoulder, seeing Caroline pin him with a death glare.

"Why so frustrated? When's the last time _you_ got laid, Kol?" Caroline asked, wanting to tease him a bit, too. Elena smirked at him, knowing that Caroline had guessed right and the Original really was frustrated by the look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Elena and immediately a smug smile spread across his lips.

"Actually...I slept with Elena not too long ago..." Kol replied, leaving all of them shocked a bit, but mostly Stefan. There were a few things that Rebekah hadn't shared with him, not that he wanted her to.

"That long, huh?" Caroline asked, trying to make Stefan feel a bit less uncomfortable. He was like part of the family, but they hadn't talked to him about their 'sleeping arrangements' as it was never the time. Now he was a bit taken aback even though he watched Elena and saw that she had not been that outraged at Kol's confession.

"Yeah...I can't believe I went a whole week without sex!" Kol whined as Elena rolled her eyes and Caroline giggled a bit, trying to make the situation less awkward for poor Stefan.

Stefan chuckled and he was a bit surprised that Kol and Elena had had sex barely a week ago and that they were this comfortable talking about that with the others around. Still there was nothing _that_ serious about that and Elena laughed it off with Caroline as they saw Damon and Alaric make their way towards the bar. Apparently Damon hadn't noticed them there.

"Look who just arrived, Elena!" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at Elena as she pointed towards the other end of the bar at Damon and his friend. Elena's broad smile might have given away just how glad she was that Damon was finally there. If that wasn't enough, the way she jumped off the barstool and practically ran towards him surely did.

Caroline, Stefan and Kol started laughing as they watched Elena move quickly thorough the crowd and turned back to their drinks.

"Hey there, stranger!" Elena greeted Damon as she walked towards him and smiled as she saw that his expression was reflecting hers. He smirked at her as he stood up and placed his hands on her neck, pulling her in for a small greeting kiss.

Of course what started out as a simple peck on the lips turned into a languid kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of her delicious lips as her arms went around his neck for support.

"Ahem..." They both heard someone clearing their throat and Elena pulled back, grinning as Damon looked back to see Alaric eyeing them.

"Elena...this is Alaric, my best friend..." Damon told her as Alaric stood up and shook her hand politely.

"Nice to meet you, Elena..." Ric said and Elena smiled at him, noticing that Damon's best friend was actually human...his heartbeat giving him away as he tried to get over the awkward moment.

"Likewise...and I'm sorry for the...um..." Elena started, but she didn't know exactly how to finish that sentence because it was one to have her friends see her with someone, but a totally different thing to have Damon's friend watch them kissing like that...

"No worries, Elena...I'm not one to judge." Alaric smiled as Damon motioned for them to sit down and they got their drinks.

"So...Elena, how much time do you have before the show?" Damon asked, smirking at Elena as she chuckled back, rolling her eyes at his question. Alaric seemed to not mind that, though as he shook his head and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Probably not that much...but after the show I'm all yours" Elena whispered, making sure that Alaric couldn't hear her and she met Damon's smouldering gaze as he looked at her with darkened eyes. _Shit! He should really be more careful how he looked at me because his insatiable lust was driving me insane! _

"Elena! There you are..." Elena heard Bonnie call out as she approached them and stopped as Elena turned towards her. Bonnie looked at Damon and then at me, her lips curling into a smug smile as Elena decided to introduce them. Surely there was no actual need for that now, the situation making it pretty clear who was who.

"Damon, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Damon...and that's his friend Alaric" Elena rolled her eyes as she quickly added Alaric knowing that her friend already was preparing to say something.

"So he's the reason that you were late today...I see now..." Bonnie smirked as she shook Damon's hand and made Elena chuckle at Damon's expression.

"Yeah...so you were the one interrupting our morning activities..." Damon retorted as he raised an eyebrow at the girl, not really his favourite person in the world. Especially after her phone call that morning...

Elena watched the two as she rolled her eyes, seeing that Alaric had been watching, too and he had fought a smile as Damon mentioned their 'morning activities'. Well...there was much more of their activities to come, but until then Elena had to go with Bonnie and get on stage.

"Come on, Bon..."Elena said, not wanting to be late for their first song. Alaric and Damon had said goodbye to the girls as they smiled and saw them rush towards the backstage.

Damon smirked at his friend as he saw Elena disappear with her friend. Alaric had been eyeing him with curiosity and he knew that he was about to ask what had happened with Bonnie in the morning and just how she had interrupted their activities. Knowing Alaric, Damon ordered a bottle of bourbon as he prepared for his friend's teasing game of 20 questions.

"So...I guess you had had a very good night after all, Damon...and morning from what I've heard" Alaric started, smirking smugly at Damon, immensely enjoying the fact that he had gotten the opportunity to tease his friend.

XxX

Elena walked backstage, coming from the back room where Rebekah had picked up the outfits and had applied the make-up to both her and Caroline. They looked and felt as hot as ever and now, both girls had a reason to be put together and feel sexy. The boys had been setting up their instruments -_you know how boys are with their toys-_and were currently acting like teenage girls and gossiping.

"So...brother...I've heard you had a good night, also..." Kol said as he approached Klaus carefully. He had seen this huge grin permeate Klaus' face all day and he just couldn't resist making a comment. Caroline had reacted pretty well to his teasing and he was just having so much fun with this that he couldn't help his smirk.

"Oh, I did, Kol! I assume that since you need to talk about _my_ night you had had a pretty bad one?" Klaus smirked as he saw Kol scowl back at him just as Caroline and Elena reached them, overhearing Klaus' last words.

"Just leave him, Klaus...he's a bit frustrated." Jeremy said as he walked over to them, Bonnie and Rebekah in tow. They have arrived just before Elena and Caroline and all of the guys were laughing as Kol was trying to come up with a witty thing to say back.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not frustrated!" Kol interjected as he saw Elena and Caroline join the rest of them as they all heard the crowd outside cheer. They all knew that there was time for their banter later because now they were about to go on stage.

"Let's leave it at that..." Elena decided to end the discussion about her and Kol's wild night last week because she really didn't need all of the sexual related comments right now. It was not that much of a deal, but the Originals were known for their incessant sexual related comments. Plus, she didn't need her little brother to hear all of that right now because she knew she didn't want to hear about Jeremy and Bonnie's nights...

They had agreed to that and Elena had smiled, knowing that there was nothing else to distract her from giving her best on stage. She was already relaxing into that mood that she got every time she went on and heard the crowd go wild. It was even better to know that Damon would be there and that after the show they'd be back to his place and do all kinds of naughty things.

"You can go ahead and kiss her you know...we all know that there will be damage if you keep ignoring the sexual tension..." Elena eyed Klaus as she spoke and then smirked as she turned and saw Caroline's eyes widen. Klaus and Caroline were perfect together and they all knew that by now so there was no reason to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, really now?" Klaus grinned back, seeing that Caroline was eyeing him as if to challenge him to see if he'd really do it. Of course he did and Elena was beaming as she saw that Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms as he kissed her softly. He looked really happy as he held Caroline like that and placed small kisses on her lips.

"Now that's more like it..." Elena said as Caroline pulled back from Klaus and gave her a sweet smile and an eye roll. The blonde winked at Klaus before they all heard that they were being called on stage. It was show time!

The excitement of being on stage was taking over Elena as she grabbed the mike and greeted the audience. All of these people were here for them and Damon was here to see her. Elena couldn't even imagine a more awesome night as she began to sing the first song.

It was easy to get carried away by the music especially as she was looking into those icy blue eyes that could make her lose her mind. Damon's smouldering gaze was caressing her skin as she sang and danced sexily, knowing that he was watching her.

Her black leather leggings and her baby blue crop top made her feel even hotter under the heat of Damon's gaze. Her long necklaces felt cool against her skin and her long hair was falling around her in messy waves and she smirked, knowing that Rebekah had done a great job at choosing the clothes for her again. Elena felt confident that she was going to have another good night.

A wicked idea had crossed her mind and she knew that it was a perfect opportunity to play one of her favourite songs ever live at a concert. Seeing Caroline and Klaus interact on stage made her grin, knowing that her plan was going to turn out perfectly.

XxX

Damon watched as Elena walked out on the stage and he was glad that they had settled at a higher table, where he could see her perfectly without being surrounded by screaming people. Ric had been questioning him about her and he had felt a bit awkward when he had asked him about Elena because he barely knew her still.

Sure he knew how she liked it rough, how she wouldn't think twice before pushing him down into submission with her hips, how she would bite her lip when she would be close and how she had left his house in a decent dress, but with nothing underneath. But really those were not things he would like to share, not even with Alaric and so...he had to admit that there were not many things he knew about her life.

Alaric was still rambling about the fact that he should really decide to have a serious talk to Elena about themselves and how it was time that they would exchange more words. Damon smirked as Elena greeted the audience and then began to sing. When her voice drifted through the speakers, Alaric stopped talking and he looked at Damon.

"I know...her voice is so hot!" Damon told Alaric as he saw that his friend was listening to Elena intently. There was a bit of an awkward moment when Alaric smiled knowingly at Damon and he didn't know what he was thinking about. Apparently, he was just a big fan of the music and he wanted to point out the song, the one that they had played at the other concert, too.

"Vampire, huh?" Alaric asked and Damon simply nodded and the fact that he knew so little about her was nagging him again. He made a mental note to actually ask her about her life because she was really just a mystery to him, still.

Damon watched her intently as she sang and danced on stage, her wanton moves and sexy little outfit making him grow uncomfortably hard. It was really simple, his body was responding to the call of her voice and he smirked as he met his gaze, her brown eyes boring into his. He was already dying to get her out of there, but he still enjoyed seeing her having so much fun on stage.

XxX

Elena smiled, knowing that there was just one song they would sing and it was the time for her special planned moment. She walked over towards Klaus, smirking mischievously as she saw Caroline eye her curiously. It was common for her to let Klaus sing a song and Caroline knew that Klaus would usually use the song to make a move on her.

"Give me the guitar...you're up!" Elena whispered at Klaus as she saw him raise an eyebrow, but he did as she told him to, smiling at the audience as he greeted them. He really didn't know what Elena wanted him to sing as she grabbed a chair and stood on it, but as soon as Elena played the first chords, he knew.

Elena smirked at Klaus, expertly running her fingers over the guitar strings as the crowd went wild. She saw Klaus walk towards Caroline as he winked back at Elena, getting the idea that he should sing this to the blonde. He reached her and smiled as he took her hand and began to sing, looking into Caroline's blue eyes with a hot intensity that made the girl blush.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

This song was not one of theirs, but still Klaus had to smirk, knowing that Elena was well aware that Klaus had actually been the one to write the song. She surely knew and he was actually enjoying the moment really much especially since he was so close to Caroline.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Klaus was using all of his charm and the song was just so beautiful that Caroline was feeling incredibly good as Klaus dang to her in front of the crowd. The other band members joined in as the tempo picked up and Elena smirked as she saw Damon watch her still. Even from that far away from him she could feel the shivers of anticipation spread through her as Damon's gaze was making fire course through her veins.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know...  
_

Elena's skilful fingers were expertly playing Klaus' guitar as the song ended, grinning as the crowd's roaring applause filled the club. The overwhelming response had energy buzzing through them as they thanked the audience and headed backstage. There was always something about the thrill of the concert that made Elena want to jump up and down with joy.

As they headed backstage, Caroline jumped into Klaus' arms as she kissed him sweetly and they all knew that the night would go pretty well for the two again. And they were not the only ones about to get lucky.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Elena called out as she hugged Jeremy and rushed out to meet Damon, not bothering to listen to the others as she made her way through the crowd. Before she had the chance to reach the table, she was scooped up as Damon's strong arms went around her and he whispered seductively in her ear a few words that made her muscles tighten in anticipation.

"Let's get out of here..."

**That's it for now...I hope you've enjoyed reading this playful chapter 'cause the smut will be back in the next one!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know if you liked the funny scenes with Kol or the ones with Bonnie and Alaric and all the Klaroline moments...or even the small glimpses of the past? **

**I'd LOVE to know which ones were your favourites! **

**xoxo Rose **


	6. Agreement

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you're still with me! Thanks**** again for the great feedback! And I want to thank Danni1989 for putting up with me because the ideas that come to me at 3 am are totally awesome thanks to her!**

**DElena is definitely back in this chapter and I hope you'll like it! Believe me that Damon does know how to put the M in 'smut'…**

**Well this time I'm not rambling that much…so…have at it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Agreement**

"_Let's get out of here..."_

Elena felt fire spread through her veins at hearing Damon's husky whisper as his hot breath hit her skin. There was no way that they were going to make it back to Damon's apartment now and she smirked, a wicked idea crossing her mind. She turned around so that she was facing Damon and then smirked up at him seductively as she grabbed his hand and tugged him through the crowd back towards the 'backstage'.

Damon raised an eyebrow as he followed Elena through the door into a dark hallway that was probably leafing to the rooms in the back. He was smirking at the thought of taking Elena right there against the wall, where someone could easily walk in. But he didn't get to make a move because Elena used her vampire speed to flash them to a room.

Damon felt his back hit the door as Elena's lips crushed against his hungrily and he felt her hands wander over his chest, greedily unbuttoning his shirt. Her movements were frantic and he could feel the need and lust take over him, too. Elena quickly got rid of his shirt, trying hard not to rip it open all the way, but a few buttons had still went flying on the floor in her haste to feel his skin under her fingertips.

"I want you now!" Elena's sultry voice made Damon groan as he picked her up and looked around, seeing that there was not much furniture in the room. He noticed one of those vanity tables with mirrors and he didn't hesitate, flashing her towards it and hoisting her up on the table.

Elena's legs instantly wrapped around Damon's torso, pulling him closer as she kissed him hard, her whole body having missed the contact with his. Damon's constricted erection was pressing into her core and Elena moaned into his mouth as she gripped his broad shoulders foe support.

Damon's hands travelled up and down her sides, her insides already burning in anticipation and pure need. Elena had never actually felt this intense desire towards someone and it was a bit unsettling, but she couldn't think about it because she was simply desperate to feel Damon's touch.

There had been this incredible connection between them since she had first met his smouldering blue gaze and last night all that sexual tension had exploded around them. The intensity of their tryst had left a small sliver of confusion, but much more raw need than she had ever experienced. There was something there that she couldn't explain, but she knew that it was different...what she didn't know was if it was a _good different _or a _bad different._

This intense emotion that was flooding her insides as Damon's lips left a scorching path down the side of her neck and Elena was trying not to read too much into it. Damon was just a lover, nothing more to her and she had to keep reminding herself that. She barely knew him, she had no idea who he actually was...at least she knew that he was a vampire and that his last name was Salvatore, being Stefan's brother and all. Other than that, she knew nothing about him and she wondered for a brief moment if she wanted to know him better.

For now, all that she wanted, _craved_ actually was for him to touch her, to feel every ripple of pleasure that he could give her. Damon was just as insatiable as her and the thing between them right now was based on simply using each other for sex. At least that was what Elena tried to tell herself.

She refused to think that this was not just that, she didn't want to admit that she was confused by the emotions coursing through her. Elena was not one to let herself be lead by the blind need to see someone, but Damon had been simply different.

Damn it! Elena shook her head, not wanting to think about that right at the moment. She smirked back at Damon as she felt his hands on her thighs, slowly moving upwards on her leather clad legs. She cursed herself for not wearing a skirt tonight, but Damon grinned devilishly at her as he hooked his fingers on her leggings and pulled them down her legs swiftly.

His intense gaze roamed her half naked body with lust clouding his blue eyes as Elena lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground, revealing her lace navy bra. Damon's eyes got even darker if that was possible and he swiftly went back between her legs, his mouth crashing down on hers in a heated kiss.

Elena let out a loud moan as Damon's hands roamed her exposed flesh, groping her breasts deliciously as his lips devoured hers. Hot pleasure was surging through her body as Damon's thumb flicked over her nipple and his other hand inched up her thigh closer and closer towards her aching core.

Damon knew that they were both too far gone to care about the teasingly slow foreplay that they had managed to endure last night. He felt Elena's nails rake down the expanse of his abs until she reached the fabric of his now uncomfortable jeans.

Elena pulled back a little, looking into Damon's eyes as she worked on getting his jeans off and a smirk graced her lips as she saw the urgency reflecting in his eyes. Her fingers made quick work on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and she smiled mischievously as she saw that he was wearing nothing underneath.

"Going commando, huh?" Elena narrowed her eyes seductively, but Damon was just as wicked as her and before Elena even noticed, Damon had ripped her underwear off.

"Easy access..." Damon replied finally as he pushed his jeans off and grabbed Elena's ass, making her wrap her legs around his hips instinctively.

The skin on skin contact made them both that much more desperate and Elena moaned as she felt the hardness of his member press against her heated core. Damon groaned as he felt Elena's hot lips on the sensitive spot on his neck as she rolled her hips against him, her wet flesh rubbing deliciously over his cock.

"Fuck, Elena!" He gripped her ass harder, bringing her off the table as he felt her warm tongue trace circles on the skin just above his pulse point, her teeth nipping lightly at his skin. It was thrilling to know that she could sink her fangs into his neck so easily.

Damon wondered briefly if she'd bite him for real. He was a bit taken aback as he realized that he actually wanted her to bite him and that he wanted to bite her. The sweet, potent smell of her blood had overwhelmed his senses as he lifted her up and started placing open mouthed kisses down her throat.

Elena moaned loudly as she felt Damon's hand sneak between their bodies and started massaging her breast expertly, pinching her nipple as he started sucking at her flesh and nibbled at her collarbone. She was lost in the pleasurable sensations, but the fire licking at her insides was only getting stronger and the throbbing in her core was driving her insane.

"Damon!" Elena moaned his name as she rolled her hips, her need to finally have him inside of her rising to unbearable levels. Damon smirked against her skin, thriving in the way that Elena had moaned his name, but his gloating moment was interrupted when Elena's hand closed over his cock.

She smiled mischievously at him as she lifted herself up, moving her body with such wanton grace that Damon was left utterly frozen as she impaled herself on his cock. Elena's loud moan was echoed by Damon's groan and she looked up at him, seeing that his features had shifted, his fangs elongating at the sudden surge of pleasure.

"Shit!" He swallowed hard, pushing Elena back on the vanity table and bucked his hips harder into her as he saw her hungry gaze. He realized that his fangs had dropped and her fingers brushed ever so slightly over the protruding veins under his eyes.

Damon tried to turn away from her, not wanting Elena to watch him because he knew that if he looked at her right then, his bloodlust would overpower him. He started moving his hips at a gruelling pace, wanting to distract himself as well as Elena as he slammed into her roughly and hoping that the small table wouldn't break under them.

Elena's cry of pleasure made Damon move harder and faster, feeling the warmth of her velvety inner walls clamping down on him. Her hands were gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as the immense pleasure spread like fire through her bloodstream. Elena knew that he wanted to hide his vampire features, but she wanted to see him for what he truly was. Maybe he had forgotten that she, too, was a vampire...

"Don't!" She whispered as she cupped his face and made him look at her, his eyes still dark and his fangs elongated. He looked so hot that she just wanted to tell him that he had nothing to hide from her.

Damon's incessant thrusts were deep and he smirked as Elena gasped, adjusting the angle of his hips so that he would reach her sweet spot. Her moans and cries of pleasure were loud, but they didn't care if anyone of the vampires outside would hear them. Elena's nails raked over Damon's back as she felt his cock stroke her G-spot. She drew some blood as his rough thrusts caused delicious vibrations managed to hit her clit.

The immense pleasure that coursed through her made Elena's control slip, especially with the tempting scent of his blood, she couldn't stop herself as she smirked, baring her fangs, too as Damon's eyes widened in both amazement and lust.

Elena's fingers threaded through Damon's soft black hair as she tugged his head to the side, exposing the curve of his neck to her hungry gaze. She moaned loudly just as she sank her fangs into Damon's thumping vein, making him growl. The delicious warm liquid was like an elixir of utter pleasure as it hit Elena's taste buds, the taste exploding into her mouth.

Damon was taken aback by Elena's bold move, but the feeling of having Elena's fangs into his skin, the way that she drew blood from him was utterly overwhelming. He didn't know if it was something that Elena did, but there was no pain, but only unbridled pleasure and desire coursing through him.

It was hard to keep himself under control under the circumstances so he simply let go and slammed into her hard and fast, moaning her name as his fangs pierced her soft skin. There was nothing that could've prepared him for the tidal wave of sensations that hit him as Elena's blood rushed into his mouth.

She tasted so incredibly delicious and she felt even better, the connection between them crossing any limits. It was the physical one that had them both diving into the abyss of pleasure as their lower bodies moved frantically, their muscles tightening as the white hot pleasure washed over them. And then it was the connection that they felt through the blood share. That overwhelming power and satisfaction that made them feel like they were floating was indescribable.

The high of their moment was like nothing they had ever experienced before, but it was unexplainably intense. The world shattered around them as their bodies reached their climax and then there was the utter bliss of the blood connection.

Elena pulled back first, gasping for air as she felt her whole body tremble with the intensity of the mind blowing, earth shattering experience. She held onto Damon's shoulders as she felt him pull back from her neck and tightened the hold of her legs on his hips as she saw that he wasn't much steadier than her.

"Damon..." She whispered as Damon tried to catch his breath, his eyes glazed over as he looked at her in wonder. Elena had no explanation for what had happened. She knew that the sex was much more intense when there was also blood sharing, but she had never experienced anything quite like that and it unnerved her.

She had had her fair share of blood shares but she had never been so shaken up after it even though _I have to admit that Original blood is basically like fucking liquid cocaine_. _Not that Damon's had been far behind...Okay, focus, Elena! _She shook those thoughts out of her head.

Still, she blamed her trembling state on the fact that they had been fucking against a vanity table so there was not much to hold onto and it was probably normal to be so after they fucked like that... Yes that had to be it...Elena concluded her inner ramble.

She had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Damon had picked her up and they were now both on a couch that apparently they hadn't seen when they got inside.

"We broke the vanity table..." Damon smirked at her as he wiggled his eyebrows, sheer smugness radiating from him as Elena started laughing as she saw the table that was now in pieces on the floor. Thankfully, the mirror had remained intact.

"We didn't even see this couch so...I'm guessing we got a bit carried away." Elena smirked at him as she started looking for her clothes, knowing that they couldn't stay much longer in this room.

"We can get as carried away as you want, Elena..."Damon winked at her as he grabbed his clothes, too, smirking as he saw Elena scoff when she saw the ripped set of lingerie on the floor.

"Are you gonna rip off every set of lingerie I wear?" Elena asked him, trying to keep a straight face as she saw Damon's huge grin. From her question, Damon had deduced that they would have many more nights like these so that he could rip off her sexy underwear.

"I'd buy you new ones, Elena...but I rather you were naked when you're with me..." His lips curled in that smug smirk and Elena had to roll her eyes at him. Still, they were both talking about being together again so naturally that Elena had to hide her smile of satisfaction.

"At least there are more clothes here..." Elena smiled as she looked through the clothes that they had brought with them. This room was actually where they had gotten ready for the show so there were plenty of clothes to pick from. Even a sexy set of lacy red lingerie which Elena knew that Rebekah had bought for her yesterday when they had gone shopping.

"Do you usually have racy lingerie sets ready after a show?" Damon raised an eyebrow, smirking as he saw Elena put on the sexy items before picking up a casual, simple grey dress. He noticed that Elena's response was simply to stick out her tongue, but she never actually denied that.

XxX

Elijah was sitting in his armchair, shaking his head as he thought about how his house had become a mad house, with all of his siblings running around plus Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie, too. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the fact that they were all together and that they were getting along good.

Klaus and Caroline were cuddled up on the couch, drinking their morning coffee and enjoying the normal time with the family. They were all gathered in Elijah's living room, having coffee as they listened to Kol and Klaus have their usual morning banter.

"Has anyone heard from Elena?" Caroline asked as she set her coffee cup down before she settled back in Klaus' arms as Kol scoffed. They all knew that Elena was with Damon and they didn't want to call her.

"No, but we all know where she is so...let her enjoy her time with Damon without us interrupting their sexcapade." Bonnie smiled as she saw Jeremy scowl and the others were laughing. They looked at Rebekah and Stefan who were standing on the other couch to see that Stefan shook his head.

"Believe me...you don't want to interrupt them." Stefan stated and Rebekah giggled as she remembered the look on Stefan's face as he had 'interrupted' the pair the first time.

"Oh, I know..." Bonnie stated, laughing at the thought of her interesting conversation with Elena the other morning. But she didn't have the vampire super hearing so she hadn't heard the debauchery that had taken place last night at the club.

"Be glad that you don't have ultra sensitive hearing, Bon!" Jeremy teased her and they all started laughing, even Elijah. All of the vampires in the room had heard Elena and Damon last night in the back room and Rebekah chuckled, remembering that Elena had been relieved to find that lacy lingerie set that she had left her.

"Or that you didn't go into the back room after Elena and Damon left the club..." Klaus pointed out, smiling as Caroline playfully nudged his shoulder as they remembered the disarray the couple had left behind.

"No big deal, Nik...there was only a broken table...you and Caroline do more damage than that in mere minutes..." Kol smirked as he went back to teasing his brother. That was his favourite pastime and he enjoyed having the power to rile him up.

Kol was grateful that Caroline was sitting on Klaus's lap because he knew that by the murderous look on his face, Klaus would've surely jumped at him. But he got away easy with just a snarl because Elijah intervened.

"Need I remind you about the piano incident, Kol?" Elijah stated as he glared at his younger brother and made the others look questioningly at him. Kol raised his hands in mock surrender as he smirked, remembering exactly how Elijah's precious piano had ended up in pieces...

"Just please stop ruining my fragile, old, _expensive_ furniture..." Elijah added as he sighed, making Rebekah giggle at the expression on her oldest brother's face. He was always so righteous, but there needed to be at least one responsible man in the house. She smiled as she thought about the times when Elena had made it her sole purpose to make Elijah loosen up.

"We promise not to break anything, Elijah..." Caroline said, hiding her face against Klaus' neck in embarrassment as Klaus was about to protest, but she shot him a warning glare.

"So, Stefan...how come you don't talk much about your brother?" Elijah changed the subject, wanting to avoid talking about their sex life. He was not particularly interested in Damon and Stefan's history, but he was curious.

"Well...my brother and I have had a few struggles over the years and we are still trying to mend our relationship..." Stefan answered honestly and Rebekah placed her hand over his, smiling at him because she knew their whole story and it wasn't something he liked to talk about.

"The past is the past and now they are brother bonding again..." Rebekah said as Elijah and everyone else got the hint that the subject was delicate and they didn't want to push it.

XxX

Elena smiled broadly as she made her way out of the shower and grabbed Damon's black shirt and slid it on, not bothering to close more than 3 buttons. She could smell the delicious vanilla flavour in the air as she padded through Damon's apartment and reached the kitchen.

Damon was making pancakes and Elena grinned at the sight of him doing something so domestic. He was wearing only a pair of black jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. The taunt muscles of his back were contracting deliciously as he worked on getting the pancakes onto a plate. Elena shamelessly ogled his hot body, her eyes roaming his jean clad ass appreciatively as she approached him.

"I didn't think you could cook..." Elena smirked as she stopped right behind Damon, playfully running her hands over his broad shoulders and all the way down to his ass. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly.

"I am a man of many talents, Lena..." He smirked at her suggestively as he placed the plate on the table, getting the syrup and some strawberries and placing them next to the plate so that Elena could pick.

"Oh, so you're what? America's first vampire MasterChef?" Elena grinned as she teased Damon a bit about his 'skills in the kitchen'. He smiled at her as he rolled his eyes. _She's good..._

"Funny...why don't you have a bite first and then you can judge..." Damon offered, not even realizing the double meaning of his words until Elena grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. She flashed her fangs playfully at him, making him roll his eyes as he grabbed a cup and poured some coffee in it.

"It's delicious..." Elena said suggestively, still not referring to Damon's pancakes which were on the plate, untouched, but about his blood. He turned his head as he looked at her, smirking as she took a set at the table and waited for him to say something.

"You're such a tease..." Damon shook his head as she put some strawberries on her pancakes and actually started eating. She smiled up at him after she took the first bite and he took that as a good sign.

"It's actually really good..." Elena admitted as she continued eating her pancakes greedily.

"I told you so..." Damon smirked, feeling smug that he had actually impressed her with more than just his bedroom skills.

Still, there was that nagging feeling that he really knew nothing more about her and he thought that this was a perfect opportunity to at least find out something about her. Damon took a sip of his coffee as he handed Elena a cup, too and he thought about her diet...he had never seen her drink form someone besides him for that matter and he still had some blood bags.

"Um...do you need any blood? I have a few blood bags..." Damon started, but Elena shook her head, her cravings involving something else at the moment...actually _not that. _She just wanted to enjoy her pancakes and then...go back to bed.

"Nope...I'm good." Elena smiled at him as he ate, too, not knowing how to ask her about what's really been on his mind. He didn't even know if he should ask her that, but he wanted to know more about the 'relationship' she seemed to have with the other band members.

"Do you have to go to rehearsal today?" Damon asked her and he flinched internally at how that had sounded. It was as if they were married and talking about their plans for the day...that was so far from the truth that Damon had to shake his head, hoping that Elena would understand that he only wanted to know if she would spend the day with him.

"No. Actually... I was thinking we could stay in..." Elena said and she immediately continued, feeling the need to explain herself.

"I mean...Elijah's house is crowded and there's always a chance that the house would be trashed thanks to Klaus and Caroline's activities..." Elena smirked, picturing them breaking furniture and, after what she had found out about Caroline and Klaus' tryst the other night, she wasn't sure if there was still something intact in that room.

"So...all of them are vampires?" Damon asked her, curious to actually know more about them. He was pretty sure that they were all supernatural, but he didn't know exactly what.

"Well...Rebakah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus are Originals. I'm sure you've heard of them...Caroline and Jeremy are vampires, too and Bonnie, his girlfriend is a witch. Complicated...I know..." Elena grinned as she tried her best to not get into much detail, because as she had said, it was complicated...

"So you all seem pretty close...how long have you been together?" Damon's mind was coming up with so many questions that he didn't know how to ask her about what he really wanted to know. Elena seemed a bit taken aback by Damon's question, not being used to talk about her past or her life for that matter with anyone but her friends.

"A very long time...and yes, we are close." Elena answered cryptically, taking another bit and already seeing his questioning look. Damon was simply trying to know her, but she didn't know if she was ready to tell her story.

"And what's the deal with you and Kol?" Damon decided he'd rather not get upset about her not wanting to talk about her past, but she could maybe talk about her band. He had really wanted to ask her what was her relationship with that guy...Kol he assumed. It was meant as more of a playful question, teasing her into smiling and accusing him of being jealous, but it seemed to have struck a chord with Elena.

_Elena moaned into his mouth as they sped into the living room, not caring about who saw them or heard them. The raw lust that was surging through them left no room for inhibitions as their clothes were scattered around the room in a matter of seconds. Kol smirked at her as he pushed her up against the piano, their bodies colliding in a wild dance. The roughness of their movements was apparently too much for the old piano that cracked under the intensity of their vamp sex. _

Elena shook her head at the memory and she bit her lip, hoping that Damon wouldn't see her momentary distraction. She didn't answer him right away and he definitely noticed. She knew that there was no way that she could even begin to explain all of her complicated life. She didn't even know if she wanted to...

"That's none of your business, Damon..." Elena finally spoke, trying to keep her voice firm and not let him see the slight doubt. There were some things that she didn't want to share. She didn't know what it was that Damon wanted from her...heck! She didn't even know what _she_ wanted from him, but for now she didn't want him to know about her life.

"What?" Damon stared at her, shocked at her annoyed tone and he wondered why she became so defensive all of a sudden. There could always be that possibility that Elena was involved with Kol and by her answer he guessed he was right.

"I don't like to give any explanations, Damon...I don't want more complications in my life." Elena tried to reason with him, seeing that he was seething and she really didn't want to have him be mad at her for a stupid thing like her not wanting to talk about her life.

"So what? You're with him and he doesn't satisfy you anymore so you thought you'd fuck _me_?" Damon was furious, rage rolling off of him in waves as he tried to make sense of her behaviour. Elena stared at him incredulously as he was about to tear into someone's throat. _What the fuck have I said? _

"Damon! I'm not with Kol...I'm not with anybody! I just don't like talking about my past, ok?" Elena yelled back at him, standing up as she walked to him, seeing that he had calmed down the second she mentioned that she was not with anybody. His face was almost apologetic and Elena rolled her eyes as she saw Damon smile slyly at her.

"Good...so we can stick to the great sex and not complicate things for now. We can be fuck buddies..." Damon tried to right his wrong with some of his 'Damon-humour' as he stepped closer to Elena, putting on his best 'puppy-dog eyes' and wiggling his eyebrows at her seductively. He wanted to lighten the mood because he had ruined the moment with his stupidity.

"Fine by me...we can simply have hot, crazy sex whenever we want wherever we want and not talk about our past or anything that we don't want to." Elena smirked at him, running her fingertips over his abs as she looked into his eyes. She had been a bit taken aback by Damon's reaction when she told him that it was not his business who she had been with or not, but she knew that if she had seen _him_ with someone she'd want answers, too. She didn't know why she had these kinds of possessive feelings toward Damon, but she related to his feelings now.

"No seeing other people, though...I want you all for myself!" Damon smirked as his fingers toyed with the button of the shirt that Elena was wearing. He still wanted to make it up to her for his outburst and she made it hard for him to think, being dressed in only his shirt and looking at him like that...

"Good...I don't like to share. So we're going to be friends with benefits without all the complications..." Elena concluded as she licked her lips, her fingers reaching his crotch and her nails playfully scraping against the fabric of his jeans.

Without much thought about it, he used his vampire speed to have Elena pressed to the wall before he even finished the sentence. Elena smirked as his lips descended on hers with passionate fervour, his hands cupping her ass as she wrapped her legs around him as he whispered against her lips.

"Let's start with the benefits..."

* * *

**I really hope you like this one because I just loved to write such fun and sexy scenes...so please let me know how it is!**

**As you might already know I'm addicted to reviews and I just love to hear your thoughts and I'd totally want to know which one was your favourite scene! **

**Lots of drama and angst still to come because some of her hidden sins are about to be revealed...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo Rose**


	7. Kinky benefits and old friends

**Hello darlings! I'm so happy that you all seemed to have liked the last chapter and I hope you'll love this one, too…**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for all the feedback! As always you are awesome, people! And I hope you're still here because the story is about to get even more complicated…**

**Warnings for explicit mature content in this one right at the beginning…and it's a bit darker than usual and even kinkier…;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Kinky benefits and old friends **

Elena moaned loudly as she felt the cold surface of the bathroom wall against her overly heated skin. Her back had hit the wall roughly as her whole body hummed in anticipation, her breathing uneven and ragged as she felt Damon's body pressing against hers intimately. The thin layer of clothing did nothing to hide his aching erection and Elena knew that there was absolutely no way that she'd ever get enough of him.

Damon wasted no time as his hands quickly found their way up the smooth skin of her thighs, pulling the hem of her dress up as he went. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, seeing flames dancing into their chocolate depths and he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did.

They didn't give a damn that they were in the bathroom of the club and that just outside at a table there were all of their vampire friends that could surely hear them. The haze of unbridled lust had enveloped them both as they crashed into the bathroom. They had been like this for 3 weeks and they had barely managed to contain themselves even in public. There was just too much desire and sexual tension between them.

As they had been seated in their booth in the club, Elena just couldn't take it any longer so she had practically dragged Damon to the bathroom, not giving a shit about what the others thought. Their couplings only made her more insatiable and Damon was always more than glad to help her release some of the tension.

It wasn't even that big of a deal, what with them being in the same house at least some nights, they were no prudes and having heightened vampire hearing, they had already heard enough from each other. In other words, the sex noises coming from Elena's room were nothing the Originals hadn't already heard.

So now, Elena and Damon had snuck into the club's bathroom and were about to do some damage. The thrill of getting caught making them that more aroused and hungry for each other. The bathroom was pretty small, yet modern and clean and most importantly it had a lock on the door, which Damon had seriously thought about leaving open, but they wouldn't want any interruptions.

There was this urgency that had taken over both of them, making all that control that they both supposedly possessed vanish under the heat of their passionate kisses. The force and roughness of their touches were uncontrollable, a primal urge invading their senses, making their shredded control burn into flames.

Elena savoured the taste of Damon's sinful tongue as they kissed hungrily, their hands working on getting rid of the offending fabrics that covered their bodies and that dared separate their skin. Raw lust was invading her senses, flooding through her bloodstream as Damon pushed her dress up and she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Damon's hard body was pressing hers deliciously against the wall and she moaned loudly as his very hard member was rubbing hotly against her aching core. Her whole body was trembling, craving more of the sheer pleasure that only Damon could give her. The need was already eating at her insides and shock waves were travelling through her body at the furious kisses and intense sensations.

"Damon! Fuck me now!" Elena practically groaned at him as she tugged at his hair, grounding her hips roughly against his, relishing in the low moan that it elicited from Damon's lips.

"Oh, I will, Elena..." Damon whispered huskily as he nipped at the soft skin of her neck, smirking as he felt Elena's hands roam his body and greedily going for his jeans.

Knowing that she was as desperate for release as he was, Damon pulled back, setting her legs down on the ground. He smirked as he took in the view of Elena's dress riding up on her hips, exposing the barely there lace panties. But this wasn't the time to look at her or even take his time exploring her every glorious inch with his mouth, this was the time to fuck her hard and make her scream.

"Bend over the counter!" Damon ordered, seeing Elena's eyes lit up as she complied, smirking at him in the huge mirror that was right in front of them. Her hands gripped the counter shakily as she felt Damon's hands snake up the side of her thighs as he smirked at her, his smouldering gaze capturing hers, making fire spread through her veins.

His fingers hooked in the sides of her lacy panties, ripping them off of her and throwing them on the floor, not caring where they landed. Elena bit her lip as she saw the dark, lust filled eyes and felt his hands slide down her thighs again, pulling her legs further apart.

Damon smirked at her devilishly one more time before he kneeled behind her, making Elena's mind reel with the anticipation and need and she swallowed thickly at the thought of what was to come (pun intended). There was that distant thought about them actually not having that much time for foreplay and teasing, but Damon had other ideas in mind and Elena wasn't one to complain.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as she felt his fingers move over the trembling wet flesh of her core, desire licking at her insides as she felt his hot breath on her. He slowly circled her throbbing clit with his tongue, teasingly, making her even slicker with pleasure and want. That only made the aching in her core intensify as Damon pulled back and Elena could practically see the smug smirk on his face as she gripped the counter harder.

"Easy there, tiger...you're gonna break that..." Damon teased her as he saw the tight hold that Elena had on the counter, knowing that she was perfectly capable of breaking it. He liked to tease her and he thrived in the feeling of dominance, in having control over her in a raw, animalistic way.

"Then just shut the hell up and fuck me already!" Elena replied huskily as she turned her head to glare at him, the smug smile that curved his lips making her blood boil. There was this constant battle between them, to see who was the one in charge and even though it lead to mind blowing sex, they never could decide who had 'won'.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Lena..." Damon whispered as she turned back around, doing as he said and watching herself in the mirror as she felt his hands grip her thighs tightly. His lips pressed lightly on her innermost thigh, slowly making their way upwards, closer to her heated flesh.

"I want to see you behind me in the mirror, Damon..." Elena stated, but his name turned into a rather loud moan as she felt his mouth come down on her core hard. Damon's tongue circled her swollen clit, flicking it and making pleasure surge through Elena's body as he licked and nipped at her wet flesh with a hunger that made her head spin.

Elena looked in the mirror, seeing that her face was contorted as pleasure took over her, barely being able to keep her eyes open as Damon's talented tongue moved expertly over her. Her legs were shaking, but Damon's hands helped her stand straight as he worked her to new heights.

"More!" Elena moaned, the tone of her voice sounding awfully similar to begging, but she'd never admit that. She merely wanted to get what she craved and she'd do anything for it...and Damon's ministrations were making all of her rational thoughts burn up in flames. His lips closed over her throbbing clit, sucking at it hard as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, curling them as Elena's hips buckled against him.

She whimpered as Damon started moving his fingers roughly, setting a fast pace that had Elena moaning. He suckled and nibbled at her heated flesh as she ground her hips against him and he pumped his fingers faster. The sensations were driving her insane and Damon knew exactly how close she was, smirking as he listened to the sinful sounds that were spilling from Elena's lips. She was so hot, her reactions so primal that Damon knew that she was definitely made for him.

He chose to ignore that thought; the implications being too complicated and the consequences of saying that out loud to anyone could be devastating. They had agreed to being '_friends with benefits'_ and he was perfectly fine with that, but something was stirring deep inside of his chest as he thought about her. Their time together had started to have more meaning to him than simply great sex and it unnerved him to actually have so many conflicting emotions flood his mind.

"Ah!" Elena's cry of pleasure made him smirk, making him push all of the thoughts out of his mind and focus back in the moment, bringing her pleasure. His mouth was on her, tasting the sweet nectar of her desire and his tongue swirled over her swollen clit as his fingers kept pumping into her.

"You taste so fucking good, Elena!" Damon licked his lips as he pulled back a little and, just as Elena was about to protest by the loss of his mouth, he slid one more finger inside of her. Her inner muscles were already clamping down on his fingers greedily and he knew that she was getting closer to her climax.

"Mmmm..." Her whole body was twisting, her hips rolling against his fingers, trying to find that sweet release. Damon's mouth crashed down on her again, his fingers moving relentlessly as he felt her inner walls flutter against his fingers before he bit down gently on her sensitive clit, making her scream out as her orgasm rippled through her.

Heat spread through her fast, white, hot sensations enveloping her and drowning her body as her muscles tightened to a painful extent. Elena felt the tidal wave of earth shattering pleasure course through her veins as blinding fire rushed over her skin, an explosion of raging desire taking over her body.

"Damon!" She yelled out as the intense sensations were rocketing through her, making her lose her mind. He reached out with his free hand and gripped hers, watching as the knuckles were turning white under her powerful hold. Elena intertwined their fingers and held onto him for dear life as the massive amount of pleasure was still crashing down on her in waves.

Elena was panting as she rode out the orgasm that had nearly ripped her to shreds, knowing that only Damon could ravage her so thoroughly and leave her so utterly satisfied, yet still needy. Her body was humming in delight as she felt Damon's hungry tongue lap at her juices, making her trembling core even more sensitive.

"Hold on to me, Lena...you're gonna love this." Damon smirked as he whispered against her wet and overly heated skin, feeling extra smug as he only heard a low mumble from her. He'd managed to reduce her to a trembling mess and he was enjoying every second of it.

Elena had barely heard him and she was still shaking with pleasure when she felt his sharp fangs slide into her skin, the sinful sensation making her eyes roll back. Her whole body erupted into the most intense orgasm of her long life, the state of nirvana, the absolute apogee of orgasms. For Damon it was like tasting heaven and hell all at once, it was excruciatingly intoxicating and so sinfully delicious that it seemed to be surreal.

Her whole body tightened and her inner muscles contracted painfully around his fingers and she gasped as she was catapulted into the abyss of infinite pleasure without having any kind of barriers against the assaulting sensations. Elena was shaking under the hot intensity and it was so completely consuming and blissful that if she was not a vampire, she would've surely passed out.

"God, Damon!" She managed to whisper as he pulled back, licking the traces of blood from her skin and steadied her as he stood up and placed both his hands over hers. The rush of her blood still hummed through his system and Damon smirked as Elena met his lust glazed eyes in the mirror, her fingers holding onto his hands tightly.

"Watch us, Elena...watch how hot you are as I fuck you." Damon whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The sound made Elena's desire rush through her all over again, with renewed fervour. Damon placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on her shoulder as one of his hands cupped her needy breast, kneading it expertly as he watched her.

She was quite a vision, all flustered and hot, her lips parted and eyes hooded with desire as she whimpered under his touch. Her hair fell wildly around her face, one of her hands was still gripping the counter and the other one was holding his. Her gaze was locked on the sinfully erotic image of them.

Elena moaned loudly as her slick sensitive skin came into contact with his rock hard erection, her nails digging into his hand as she urged him to take her already. Damon felt all that raging lust took over his body as his cock brushed over her dripping sex, the need to feel her warmth being too much to handle. Elena wanted to feel every glorious inch of him inside of her and apparently he was thinking the same thing.

Damon licked his lips seductively as he slid his free hand to her hips, gripping her flesh rather roughly, but Elena didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were barely open as Damon pushed himself deep inside of her, eliciting a lewd string of sounds from Elena's lips.

"Oh!" She cried out, feeling him stretch her completely as he filled her to the hilt in one swift move. For once, he stopped teasing, his hips pushing against her in a hungry rhythm that had her whimpering for more. He moved quickly, savagely, his fingers digging into her skin, raw lust and urgency marring his movements.

Elena was panting, barely being able to keep her head up as she still watched as Damon fucked her from behind in the mirror. Her arousal was infinite and she felt his fingers tangle in her long brown locks, pulling her hair back from her face and she threw her head back, making sure she watched.

Damon groaned as he slid even deeper into her, tugging at her hair as he slammed into her roughly. Elena moaned as the mixture of pleasure and pain shot through her, her body being invaded by the intoxicating sensation. Her senses were on overdrive, the power that Damon had over her making her even more excited, because she had never been one to really thrive in being submissive.

"Fuck, Elena!" Damon growled as she swivelled her hips against him, the new angle allowing him to hit her front wall with every thrust. He was lost in the surge of controlling desire and utter power he felt, the overwhelming sensations taking over him. Elena smirked as she slowly moved her legs together, contracting her inner muscles around his throbbing cock.

"Shit!" He groaned and she felt his pace quickening as he started slamming into her harder and faster and Elena was lost in the blinding pleasure. The urgency of his thrust made it clear that he was close and Elena knew that neither one of them couldn't hold off any longer. His thrusts became erratic as Elena bucked her hips back against him, her nails digging painfully in the skin of Damon's hand as she felt the ultimate pleasure wash over her.

"Damon!" Elena cried out, his name falling from her lips as the passion of the moment consumed her thoroughly. Damon moved into her faster and harder than he had ever before and he would've been worried about hurting her if she'd not have been a vampire.

Their soft moans and whimpers became loud, animalistic groans as the immense pleasure rocketed through their bodies, their eyes locked in the mirror, their gazes only igniting more desire and making the fire that burnt in their veins roar to life. His body stiffened as his climax took over him as he felt Elena's inner muscles flutter around him.

They both stood there, panting and trying to catch their breaths as Damon wrapped his arm around Elena, holding her close. She was still looking straight into his dangerously blue eyes as they came down from their high. He placed small kisses on her shoulders, the world beginning to contours around them again and realization hit her as she saw their surroundings.

"We have to get out of here..." Elena whispered huskily as Damon chuckled against her soft skin as he, too, looked around, knowing that they had probably been locked in the bathroom for quite a while.

xXx

Elena and Damon finally made their way back to their booth, seeing that every one of their friends was looking at them knowingly. They had totally forgotten about all of the vampires with heightened hearing that had been not that far away from the bathroom, thus hearing exactly what had been going on in there.

She didn't actually feel embarrassed by that, nor did Damon, but it was still a bit awkward, especially for Stefan and Elena had to stifle a giggle as she saw him.

"I just knew it! I always wondered if you are that _loud _every time, Elena..." Kol said, nonchalantly as Damon and Elena sat down at the booth.

His teasingly smug words made Damon raise an eyebrow, not really liking the implications of Kol's words. Elena and the others simply chuckled or rolled their eyes, knowing that Kol had always had a sharp tongue and he incessantly had to tease someone about something.

"Oh, shut it, Kol..." Elena quickly recovered, not too eager to get into details about why did Kol know such things or talk about it with Damon. They had agreed to not complicate things, but it still was hard for him to go out with them and realize that he knew so little about Elena and that every single one of those other guys knew her better.

Rebekah smacked Kol across the arm and he raised his hands in mock surrender, knowing that he was the only one that had such sense of humour. He had always been like this, trying to joke around all the time and sometimes his siblings would scold him for that. So he simply took a sip of his bourbon and smiled innocently at Elena, ignoring Damon's murderous gaze.

_What the fuck is going on?! _Damon thought to himself as he saw Elena brush Kols' comments off with a shrug. He had learnt that she was not shy about their sexual encounters and that she had no problem with her friend's constant teasing, but there were sometimes when he really wanted to ask her more about the intricate dynamics.

Damon was just irritated at the situation and he hated to be constantly reminded that he knew practically nothing about her. The Originals were complicated from what Damon could figure so far and he guessed it was mainly because they had been around for more than a thousand years. Truth be told, he had no idea if Elena was older than him, but it seemed like it could be possible.

They were gathered around the table, Rebekah and Stefan, Klaus and Caroline, Kol, Elijah and Elena with Damon. Bottles of Jack were scattered on the table as they tried to chill for the night, knowing that most of the nights they had gigs and that this free time was precious.

Of course Klaus and Caroline were anything _but_ PG-13 and Elijah looked pretty uncomfortable and Elena couldn't help but laugh at him. The look on his face was priceless, still not showing just how awkward it was for him, but Elena could tell that the stiff, always serious looking Original would've preferred to be anywhere else. Klaus held Caroline close next to him, his arm slung around her waist and he was whispering things in her ear that, of course, everyone could hear.

"Nik...we are here to have fun, not to be terrorized by you and Caroline not being able to keep you hands off each other for an hour..." Rebekah complained while sipping at her Cosmo as her other brothers smirked at Klaus.

Caroline, however smiled sweetly and stuck her tongue at Rebekah, but pulled back from Klaus, knowing that it wasn't nice of them to be so caught up in their moment while everyone was sitting around the table in the club. They were supposed to have fun tonight and that's what they were going to do...together.

"Ok...fine. We'll play nice tonight." Caroline said as Klaus raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare argue with her. Elena watched the interaction with amusement in her eyes as she saw that the two had finally stopped fighting their attraction and had started actually acting like a couple.

She had fancied Klaus once, but now she was truly happy for her friends, for her _family._ Damon had been watching her as her mind drifted to the past and he saw the distant look in her eyes that she got quite often lately. He wanted so badly to know what she was thinking about, but he couldn't ask her in front of all her friends.

Damon didn't know if he liked the closeness she had with the Originals and he didn't even know what to think about the fact that they all knew about their 'relationship status'... He didn't want to over-think things because it was in his nature to be impulsive and act before thinking, but things between him and Elena were escalating rapidly.

There was the fact that the sex was amazing, mind blowing and there was the fact that he wanted to get to know her. He felt the need to find out more about her because she seemed so intriguing and they truly did spend time together without having sex all the time. They shared breakfast when she stayed over at his apartment and she really did seem to appreciate his cooking skills.

The thing that scared him the most was the fact that he actually _wanted _to know her, her wanted to hear how was her day, to hear her story and tell her stuff.

She was a vampire and he had tried to take her out to feed, but she had refused him. Damon had been confused, not knowing what to make of that. Maybe she was on a bunny diet like Stefan or maybe she drank only bagged blood or maybe she simply didn't want to share that part of her life with him.

Thoughts like that had been plaguing his mind lately and after 3 weeks, Damon still didn't know anything about her. He wanted to change that...and he will.

Elena saw that Damon was lost in thought and she smirked as she leaned in and placed a hot kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise. He didn't have time to respond because she pulled back quickly, keeping the kiss innocent enough, but her mission of bringing his attention back to the present had been accomplished.

"Ugh! You've been going at it like bunnies...you know... Alaric called me yesterday telling me that you haven't picked up the phone for 2 days and he has no drinking buddies left." Stefan told Damon as he smirked while Rebekah giggled as she remembered the interesting phone call that had been.

"Yep...guess who had to fill in for you?" He added as Damon chuckled at his brother's expression.

"You're Ric's new drinking buddy?" Damon smirked at Stefan and shook his head, thinking that this was nothing too bad. In fact his brother could use some loosening up.

"Yes, he is...and between you and Klaus keeping my best friends busy _I_ am in serious need of some girl time!" Rebekah huffed, half joking and half serious as she smirked at both the girls, seeing that they at least had the decency to blush.

"Okay, fine...tomorrow we'll go shopping, Bekah..." Elena told her, grinning as Caroline nodded cheerfully. They had settled that and from there on, the night had gone by with small talk and drinking and dancing.

They had all headed back to Elijah's house for the night and, clearly Elijah had had trouble sleeping with all the noises coming from both Elena's room and Klaus'.

xXx

Moans drifted through the empty hallways as Elijah descended the stairs, certain that he'd not have a peaceful morning after that equally _not_ peaceful night. He made his way towards the living room, not really wanting to have to interrupt whoever was there, but it was his house and he wasn't about to sit in his room all day.

The sounds were louder now and Elijah wasn't thrilled about walking in on whoever it was, but he needed to get to the kitchen for a bloody blood bag. He stopped in his tracks as he stumbled upon Klaus and Caroline making out on yet another antique piece of furniture and he rolled his eyes, clearing his throat as he saw Caroline's legs wrap tightly around Klaus.

"Niklaus...you promised no more broken furniture..." Elijah complained, not caring if his normally serious tone turned into a whining plea as he saw Caroline flush, trying to cover herself as Klaus pulled back.

"Sorry..." Caroline muttered as she smiled slyly, not entirely embarrassed about being caught. Well...Klaus' smug grin and cute dimples were making her feel a bit more turned on than anything and she couldn't think about anything else right then.

"At least you didn't break it..." Elijah chuckled, shaking his head as the two sped away back to their room, making him actually laugh at their constant sexual appetite. He didn't really like being the responsible one all the time and to contrary beliefs he had actually been carefree and had had fun sometimes.

Elijah didn't particularly want to think of those times and he frowned as he headed towards the kitchen, his ears being assaulted by moans again. _Why does everyone have to display their affections in such a public way in my house? _Elijah wondered as he made his way towards the kitchen, knowing that it was time for round two of playing 'responsible'.

"Ah!" He heard a very familiar and husky moan and he shook his head, knowing that it was Elena in the kitchen probably with Damon. He walked in the room and, thankfully he didn't have to witness anything too traumatizing as Elena pulled back from Damon swiftly and they were fully dressed.

Elena was sitting on the marble counter, wearing only one of Damon's shirts, he assumed and probably only her underwear by the looks of it, but Damon was fully clothed. Elijah stepped around to get to the fridge, thinking that he was definitely having one hell of a bad day.

"People might have wanted to cook on that counter... Well, at least you didn't ruin any of my antiques...lately..." Elijah muttered, looking pointedly at Elena as he said the last word. He saw her face flush at that, clearly knowing that he was referring to the piano she had wrecked with Kol...

"Let's go back to your room, Elena..." Damon whispered, wanting to get away from the awkward situation with Elijah walking in on them. He saw that the Original was always so uptight and serious and he wondered what he had meant by that 'lately' that he had added, looking at Elena. They had never broken any of his precious antiques so...

"Um...go ahead, I be right behind you. I need to talk to Elijah..." Elena smiled sweetly at him and he wanted to ask her what she needed to talk to Elijah about, but he knew he'd probably get no straight answer so he left them alone.

"I'm sorry for taking over your house, Elijah..." Elena said as Elijah went to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, filling up two cups and putting them into the microwave. He rolled his eyes at her, knowing that she was not actually sorry about that, but that she was being polite to him.

"As long as I don't have to see it, I guess you can take over the house..." He smiled, seeing as Elena grinned at him. She was truly happy and there was that gleam in her eyes that he had never seen shine so brightly. He wondered if Damon had anything to do with that. Of course, she had told them that it was simply a 'friends with benefits' thing, but he could see there was more.

"I always knew you were not as uptight as everyone thought..." Elena smirked as she took the cup of blood that Elijah handed her and they both drank it silently. It was easy to stay in a comfortable silence with Elijah and Elena liked that he was always there for her, the solid ground for when she'd lose her way.

"Oh...I'm really sorry for the piano...I truly loved it." Elena said and honestly she had loved the piano and listening to Elijah and Rebekah play.

"Don't worry...it's being repaired as we speak..." He told her, making her feel a bit less guilty.

"You know...you don't have to be the responsible one all the time, Elijah...come on...have some fun!" Elena took his hand and they went into the living room as she spoke. He liked how she always managed to make him loosen up for even a little bit.

"I always was the responsible one...my brothers are always getting into trouble...someone has to look out for them even after a thousand years." Elijah smirked, making Elena chuckle at him and she pushed him down on the couch, smiling mischievously at him as she walked towards the liquor cabinet and poured him a generous amount of bourbon.

She walked back to him, smirking as he eyes her curiously, chuckling at her as she paraded through the living room in only a black shirt and handing him a drink. Elena had always had something special that Elijah had appreciated and she had often tried to make him have some fun. Curiously enough, she managed to accomplish her mission every time.

"Are you going to try and get me drunk, Lena?" He asked as he tried to hide his pleased smile. Elena grinned at him, seeing that he gladly took the tumbler from her hand and took a sip before chuckling at her.

"What do you plan on doing to me after that?" Elijah asked as he heard Elena's chuckle and she wiggled her eyebrows seductively. She liked that he was trying to be flirty and she smiled widely as she decided to play along. It had been a long time since they had had this kind of playful banter and she had to admit she had missed it.

"I think you already know what I'd do..." Elena winked at him, actually making him laugh at that. It was so fun to joke around and flirt with Elijah that she had forgotten that he was supposedly the one that was uptight.

"Oh, but you have Damon now...and I'm not one to share..." Elena raised an eyebrow at that, chuckling at his way of telling her something without actually saying it straight up. He was getting good at this thing now...and Elena knew that behind those flirtatious words was hidden an actual serious question. _Oh, how I hate knowing his tricks..._

"Yes...you sure don't like to share..." Elena tried to avoid the unspoken question, instead diverting the attention back to their flirting. She saw that Elijah was having none of it as he stood up and placed his glass on the coffee table.

"Don't do that, Elena...I can see that you're happy with him..." Elijah insisted as he looked into Elena's eyes, seeing that she really didn't want to admit it. Maybe she didn't see things as he did, but he was certain that she felt something for Damon.

"I'm happy...there's the fact that we have awesome sex, Elijah." Elena smirked, again trying to not address the problem that Elijah had raised. Well...she really was happy but there was nothing more...there couldn't be anything more.

"This is a good thing, Elena...you should admit that there's something going on between you and Damon. Stop being so stubborn and think about it..." He pushed, seeing that Elena was uncertain regarding her feelings. She shook her head as thoughts about what Elijah said kept flashing through her mind.

Her emotions were all over the place what with all that happiness and raw pleasure floating around her all the time. She just couldn't think about it like that. It was just unbelievable to think that her 'no complications and just benefits' tryst was getting more serious. She refused to believe that.

"We're just friends with benefits, Elijah...we don't talk about our complicated lives. I barely know him...and there's nothing more to it..." Elena dismissed him as she walked past him, not wanting to meet his eyes because she'd have to rethink everything and she didn't want to. Elena was not going to admit it, but Elijah's words made her think about the whole situation.

Truth was that she did want to get to know Damon and that she liked talking to him even about stupid, meaningless things. She wouldn't admit it, but she really liked Damon, she liked that he would cook for her even though she never cooked for him, that he had a sick sense of humour and that stupid smug smirk of his. _Nope...that's just a post sex induced thought...I just like his body and amazing bedroom skills! Definitely!_

Elijah watched her reaction and he saw the way that her brows furrowed in thought and he smirked, knowing that he had made her reconsider.

"Maybe you don't see it now, but you'll realize it's true and I know you're scared, but I'll always be here if you need to talk..."

**I loved writing the bathroom tryst, the funny scenes and teasing banter with Elijah and the others...I hope you liked them, too, because there will be some serious drama and angst coming their way soon enough...**

**As I said, I really would love to know which one was your favourite scene so please review and let me know! **

**Thank you for reading!  
XO Rose**


	8. Denial

**Hi! I'm finally back…I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I had exams and I got a nasty cold not to mention that the new episodes have left me completely disappointed and I couldn't focus on writing fun, sexy scenes…**

**Anyhow…thank you so much for the awesome feedback. You guys are amazing and it makes my day to read the reviews.**

**I really want to thank ****Dark-Supernatural-Angel**** for taking the time to leave such great reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to them, but I truly appreciate them! Some answers will probably come later on with the story…soon enough there will be more interesting truths about their past and all those sins that I was telling you about.**

**OK…so as you see my rambling abilities haven't been affected by the cold so here I am chatting away…I'm gonna shut up now and let you enjoy the story.**

"So what do you think? Blue or green?" Rebekah asked the other girls as she held up the two tops. The girls had decided to have a shopping spree because Rebekah had told them she needed some girl time since they had all been busy with their men. Of course she and Stefan had been together longer than the other couples, but she still loved to spend time with him.

The thing was that even though Elena was with Damon pretty much every minute of the day and Caroline with Klaus, Bonnie had sort of eloped with Jeremy to the lake house so that left Rebekah with no girls to hang out with. Jeremy and Bonnie didn't have the same boldness as the others did and maybe it was because they were kinds new to the dating scene or maybe it was because Bonnie was human…well a witch and Jeremy a vampire…

There was nothing normal about any of them and that only made the understanding of each other easier. The Originals could clearly see right through Elena even though she kept living in denial. She was trying so hard not to 'complicate' things with Damon that it was more than obvious for all of those who knew her that she felt something for Damon, something that went far beyond lust.

Elena had really been taken aback by her conversation with Elijah in the morning and she just couldn't stop thinking about what he said. She was scared to let her feelings take over her heart, especially since she didn't allow herself to get to know Damon.

Admittedly, he had made her smile constantly, his charm and witty personality winning her over since the first time she talked to him. Still, she had never before let anyone in, had never actually wanted to, until now. She was terrified that Damon would break down her walls and even more terrified of his reaction once he'd know more about her. She feared that he'd reject her because he didn't seem to like the little hints about her past that had come up during last night's conversation.

Her past was complicated, but she really didn't regret anything and she could imagine what Damon would think of it. He was a possessive and impulsive guy from what she'd gathered and she knew that some of the things would surely make him angry. The mere hint that Kol so stupidly let out last night had ignited a spark of jealousy in Damon's blue eyes that Elena noticed.

She didn't want Damon to know exactly everything about her past, but she had to admit that she really wanted to at least share some things with him. She wanted to know him and she decided to actually give it a shot and maybe ask Damon about himself…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rebekah's voice and Elena shook her head, knowing that Rebekah would probably call her out on her thoughts if she didn't reply soon. The much needed girl time was going to be good for her and then she'd go see Damon…maybe have dinner with him…

"Definitely the green one…" Elena said, smiling as Caroline picked the blue one from Rebekah for herself. Bonnie was next to Elena, giggling as she rolled her eyes at both the blondes. It was going to be a nice, fun, special day…or so she thought.

"Elena…you're daydreaming again…" Rebekah so sweetly pointed out, making Elena roll her eyes, knowing that she'd have to undergo Rebekah's interrogation of the day. The girls have all noticed how Elena was around Damon and how she was when she was _not_ around him. All the signs were there…Elena was falling for Damon and she didn't even see it.

"No, I'm not…I was just thinking about what shoes would match my new outfit." Elena tried to deflect, motioning to her new casual attire, trying to seem at least concerned about which shoes would go with the light blue skinny jeans. But, of course the girls knew that she had been thinking about her situation with Damon and they all simply wished that she'd talk to them about it.

"You know we can see right through this act, Lena…we just want to make sure you're ok…" Caroline added, walking up to Elena and placing a hand on her shoulder as Bonnie and Rebekah nodded in agreement. Elena smiled warmly, seeing that her best friends were only trying to be there for her even though she was still in denial that there was something more going on.

"I know…I'm sorry. I just have to clear my head a bit…" Elena told them and saw as the girls were all grinning at her, apparently knowing that she was simply in denial and that she'd eventually come to the same conclusion they did: that Damon had clearly become more important to her…

"You can't keep living in denial, Lena… what's so hard in admitting that there is something more going on between you and Damon?" Rebekah asked her and Elena really had to take a second and think about it because now that she had brought it up, she couldn't really come up with a good enough reason.

"Why don't you just take a chance, Elena? You could simply start out by talking about each other…nothing too complicated at first and see where it takes you…" Bonnie offered, seeing that Elena's resolve was crumbling and they were all too eager to make her realize that she should embrace her feelings.

"Yeah…you should change your relationship status from 'friends with benefits' to actual dating…" Caroline smiled at her and the expression on Elena's face was priceless when she heard what the blonde had to say. She couldn't actually say that she didn't want to try that with Damon, but she didn't know if he wanted to try that.

"Just talk to Damon, ok? Ask him about himself and tell him something about you… Get to know him…" Rebekah concluded their little speech, seeing that Elena hadn't spoken a word since they had started talking. It was either that she was truly contemplating doing as the girls told her or she was seriously pissed off at them. Clearly Elena had agreed to what they were saying so she smiled and decided to really give it a try.

"Fine…I'll have a nice dinner conversation with him but I'm not saying that there will eb anything more!" Elena told them and the girls were all grinning as Elena finally relented to at least talk to Damon and maybe that way they'd figure things out.

"Yeah…something tells me that there will be no actual food involved in your 'nice dinner'…" Rebekah wiggled her eyebrows as Caroline and Bonnie giggled at Elena's slight blush and Rebekah's lips curled into a too smug smirk.

"Well…one thing I know about him is that he really can cook real food so shut up…" Elena smiled back at her friends, wanting to get over the awkward moment. She really had to think about what she'd say to Damon…how would he react? The thing that bothered her most was that she had no idea what to expect from Damon…would he even _want _to get to know her?

Her mind was reeling already and she just decided to take a chance because she knew that at the beginning Damon had been the one that seemed a bit surprised about her not wanting to talk about her life. She had been the one to suggest the 'no complication' thing and now she was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't the best choice.

"Don't over think things!" Caroline warned her as she pointed a finger at Elena, apparently thinking that she looked dangerously serious. Elena simply chuckled along with Bonnie and Rebekah and Caroline stuck her tongue at them for mocking her. But truth was that Caroline's 'advice' was actually exactly what Elena needed.

"Now let's get you a nice dress for tonight…" Rebekah smirked and she practically dragged Elena into another shop to find her a sexy dress. Bonnie and Caroline were not far behind, giggling at the Original's enthusiasm about the shopping day.

xXx

"Elena!" He smirked as Elena entered the parlour, seeing that a radiant smile adorned her face and her eyes were glowing with happiness. He loved seeing her like this and as she ran to him to give him a hug, he rolled his eyes at her antiques.

"It's been too long since I got you all to myself…" Elena mocked him, earning her a grin from the man standing before her, knowing that she was always joking around and teasing the people she cared about.

"Well…you were quite busy yourself, love…" Klaus pointed out as Elena rolled her eyes as she moved towards the couch and collapsed onto it from pure exhaustion after a long shopping trip with the girls. The others had went back to Rebekah and Stefan's apartment to continue their girl's night with a slumber party and Elena had come to Elijah's house to get ready for her dinner with Damon.

"By the looks of it...you spent the day with my dear sister..." Klaus chuckled as he poured two tumblers of bourbon and handed one to Elena who smiled back tiredly.

"Yes, she wore me out!" Elena complained as the smug smirk on Klaus' face widened. He took a seat on the couch next to her, placing her legs on his lap as she finished her drink. Elena smiled down at Klaus as she stretched a bit, feeling that every muscle in her body could use a massage and for a moment there she was ready to just ask the big bad wolf for one.

"That's what you usually say when you want me to give you a massage or fill up the bathtub...or take care of you in more ways than one..." Klaus drawled as he ghosted his fingers from her ankles up her calves slowly and moving them expertly to allow her muscles to relax. Elena shook her head, chuckling at Klaus' not so subtle attempt to make her smile and go back to their fun and flirty conversations.

"Would you prepare a bubble bath for me, Nik?" Elena smiled sweetly, batting her lashes at him, putting on her best puppy dog face to get Klaus to comply. They had always gotten along great and he was probably the one that knew her even better than she knew herself.

"I just had to bring that up, didn't I?" Klaus chuckled as he saw Elena grin at him like a Cheshire cat, feeling smug about having the big bad Klaus spoil her.

"Yep...and you can't take it back...and I still want the massage, too." Elena winked at him as he shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't say no to her. They had always had a special connection, Elena had always been close to Klaus and he had always made her happy even with small gestures. He was a big softy under all that powerful Original attitude and Elena had been one of the few people aside his family that truly could have him doing things like giving her a massage.

"Ah, why do I have to have such talented fingers?" Klaus laughed as he stood up and sped over to the lush bathroom to fill up the tub with water and lavender scented bubble bath. He shook his head at the situation..._if only my enemies could see me now..._he chuckled and headed back to Elena as he saw that she hadn't moved off the couch.

"Come on, love...your bubble bath is ready." Elena perked up and smiled broadly as she managed to walk towards him, kissing his cheek as she went into the bathroom. She stripped down her clothes and slid into the bathtub filled with bubbles, sensing that the water was perfectly warm.

"Nik? What time is it?" Elena whispered, knowing that Klaus' super hybrid hearing would make it possible for him to hear her even from downstairs. The response came quickly and it made her relaxed body tense.

"It's 6 15...why?" He asked back, but Elena knew that if she didn't get ready soon, she'd be late for her dinner with Damon.

"I think I'll pass up the massage..." Elena giggled, knowing that she'd never actually refuse a massage. Apparently Klaus was surprised, too and he appeared in the bathroom, smirking as he mock pouted.

"I haven't lost my touch you know..." Klaus wiggled his eyebrows, the smug smirk on his face making Elena roll her eyes.

"I know...I just...have to get to dinner." She said, ready to get up and out of the bathtub when Klaus came up behind her and sat on the ledge of the tub, gently placing his hands on her shoulders as she sat back down.

"So what is going on with Damon?" Klaus smirked, knowing that she was really not going to admit that she had developed some kind of feelings for Damon. She was in denial and he decided to talk some sense into her even though the circumstances weren't ideal for a serious talk.

"What do you mean?" Elena didn't really want to talk to Klaus about that, but she knew that he'd ask her about it sooner or later. His hands began kneading the smooth flesh over her tense muscles and Elena sighed, finally feeling her muscles begin to relax.

"Why don't you want to admit that you feel something for him?" He asked as he continued his massage, making Elena really question if the massage was actually more of a distraction to make her talk than anything.

This was probably not the best idea, but she had to talk to someone about what she was feeling, about what was going on inside her head. She knew that Klaus wouldn't judge her and he definitely wouldn't push her to do anything, but that he was going to give her his opinion and she could use the advice.

"I can't Nik...I don't know what I feel, but I just know I'm happy around him. But I was the one that insisted to keep our complicated lives separate..." She confessed, knowing that she was starting to regret that decision, but still denying that she actually felt something for him.

"You could always just tell him that you changed your mind..." Klaus told her, knowing that Elena had never really wanted a serious relationship with any of the guys that she had gone out with. They had always half-joked that she would have to settle with one of the Originals...or maybe all of them...

"I just don't know how he will react...he makes me breakfast and we talk about silly stuff, but I never allowed him to ask me anything...I just saw that last night he seemed a bit apprehensive when Kol hinted about our past..." Elena admitted, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and Klaus stopped the movement of his hands and kept them firmly on her shoulders.

"You'll never know for sure how he will react, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take a chance, Elena...get to know him. You don't have to tell him all about us right away...because nothing happened since you started your so called 'fling'..." He smiled as she turned around and rested her head on his knee, looking up at him and grinning.

"I guess you're right...Thank you." Elena finally relented, smiling as Klaus handed her a towel and she stood up, ready to take a chance and stop living in denial.

"Well...this looks cosy. Just like good ole' times...eh?" Kol walked into the bathroom, smirking at the sight of Elena and Klaus' little gathering. They both were surprised to find him there, but even if the situation might've seemed awkward to others, they were simply a bit annoyed at Kol's noisiness.

"Get out Kol, we're having a serious conversation..." Klaus sighed as he saw his younger brother only smirk wider. They had always appreciated Kol's funny side, but sometimes it was uncalled for.

"A serious conversation? When one of you is naked? Interesting...may I join in on this conversation?" Kol smirked and Elena rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the sponges and threw it at Kol playfully, making him laugh out loud at her attempt to make him leave.

"Fine...I'll be on my way then..." Kol sighed and Klaus chuckled at their interaction, knowing that their serious conversation time was over.

"Just remember this, Elena...changes are good sometimes and I've changed over the years and being with Damon has changed you a bit. Just don't be afraid to take a risk and consider taking the next step with him...or rather take a step back and start it out the right way." Klaus' wise words made Elena smile, knowing that he was always a good listener, but he always had the right words, too.

"I might just take your advice, _oh, Wise One."_ Elena giggled as she got out of the tub and headed towards her room to change and get ready for dinner. She heard Klaus chuckle behind her as she hurried to find her things.

"Have fun tonight, love..." Klaus appeared in front of her, cupping her face gently and batted his lashes at her, knowing that they were back to their usual flirty selves.

"A kiss for good luck?" He smirked devilishly and Elena chuckled, playfully smacking him over the head as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, innocent enough compared to what they used to have and Elena smiled as she pulled back, turning him around and giving him a slight shove as he started laughing.

xXx

"Hello there, brother!" Damon smirked as he sensed Stefan coming into the kitchen behind him. He had decided to cook dinner for Elena the old traditional way that his mother did and now he was chopping off some tomatoes for the sauce for the pasta. He didn't want to overanalyse things because he knew that things with Elena had become more than simply sex.

"Romantic date night?" Stefan asked, smiling as he leaned over the counter to watch his brother as he moved around the kitchen. He knew that he and Elena had had an agreement not to complicate things, but to Stefan it seemed that they already have gone past complicated and simply wouldn't admit it.

"Just...dinner" Damon replied, sighing as he thought about the situation. He didn't think that being 'friends with benefits' with Elena would make him feel unhappy, but he found out that he wanted more. He wasn't satisfied with simply having sex with her, not that the sex wasn't great, but he wanted to get to know her. He was intrigued by her.

"You're still in denial I see..." Stefan shook his head, making Damon scoff as he realized that his brother could see right through him.

"Stop trying to mock me, little brother..." Damon warned as he turned around, seeing that Stefan was eyeing him suspiciously still.

"Ok, fine...I'm in denial...happy now?" Damon scowled at his brother, finally feeling like he needed to vent to someone and who better than his brother? He had been having these conflicting emotions since he had started seeing Elena and it was about time that he talked to someone about them.

Damon wasn't one to show off emotions like that, but he knew that his brother knew exactly how he was and that he didn't like to talk about his feelings, but they had an understanding that allowed him to feel comfortable to talk about anything.

"No, I'm not _happy._ I just want you to stop pretending that you don't want more than sex with Elena. It won't ruin your reputation you know..." Stefan added, smiling as Damon rolled his eyes. He didn't deny it, though and Stefan knew that he was right.

"Ask her on a real date...open up to her and see where it takes you..." Damon had to admit that Stefan's advice was not so bad after all and he knew that he'd just have to talk to Elena and get to know her. He didn't know exactly how he was going to tell her or how to start, but he was determined to try.

"Thanks, baby bro..." Damon smiled and Stefan felt relieved that at least he had gotten through to Damon. Maybe he really had changed for the better and now they would finally be able to put the past behind and move on with their lives without the memory of Katherine looming over them.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the late update! And I hope you liked this chapter even though the serious conversation between Elena and Klaus was a bit unconventional and the chapter was a bit short... but as I've warned you already things are about to get more dramatic...slowly.**

**Also...I had been thinking about starting a Klaroline story and I wanted to ask you if you'd like a story that's based on the movie 'Savages' and I was thinking for the pairing that it could be Klaus x Caroline x Kol...so yeah...I'd like to hear you opinion about that...and about this chapter! :D **

**I have been dropping small hints about some of Elena's sins and I hope you'll catch onto them, but I promise they will be revealed in due time with more detail.**

**Thanks again for reading and feel 'compelled' to leave a review ;)**

**Xo Rose**


	9. Realization

**Hey there! I hope you've forgiven me for the long absence and I hope I'll make it up to you in this chapter ;)**

**Thanks again for the incredible feedback and I hope you'll keep it up! I love reading your reviews and seeing that there are so many of you that like the story…**

**Chapter 9: Realization**

Water was dripping from his tousled hair, droplets traveling down his sculpted chest, disappearing under the white towel that was loosely tied around his hips, hanging low enough to reveal the deep V shape of his hips.

Damon smirked as he exited the bathroom, knowing that Elena had arrived earlier than she had told him and that she'd have quite a nice surprise when she'd be met with his half naked body. He knew that they'd probably postpone dinner by an hour or so, but the food would still be there anyway…

"Damon?" Elena called out as she entered the apartment and saw that there was no trace of him in the kitchen and living room. She wondered for a fleeting second if he'd stood her up, but she could feel the delicious aroma of freshly made pasta and sauce so she knew that he had really gone all off with dinner.

Elena made her way through the living room towards his bedroom, knowing that he was probably getting dressed for the dinner. The mere thought of Damon half naked was already making her mind reel with uncounted fantasies and images of the things that she could do to him or that _he_ would do to _her._

"Come in, Lena…" Damon called, walking out of the bathroom as she walked into his bedroom. Her eyes widened slightly and he was overly satisfied with himself for the reaction that she had upon seeing him.

She stopped in her tracks, all of her fantasies coming to life as she saw that Damon was actually half naked and cocky as ever as he came closer to her. The droplets of water were running down his torso deliciously and Elena was tempted to follow their trail with her tongue, knowing that she'd wipe that smug smirk off his face. The thing she loved the most was making Damon fall apart under her touch and admittedly she was doing that often enough.

There was that sudden, powerful and utterly primal instinct that surged through her, making her body hum with the anticipation. Damon watched mesmerized as Elena's eyes darkened with the savage lust that was already coursing through him as well. He could practically feel her heated gaze caress his body and he decided that if she wouldn't make the first move, _he would_.

The definite advantages to being vampires had been fully explored by both Damon and Elena so far and he loved being able to surprise her and press her body against the wall in mere seconds. There was that excitement that went with the speed and the rush of lust that ignited the fire deep inside of her that had Elena moaning as her back hit the wall.

Damon's lips were on hers, feeding at them as if he was a starving man and she was the most delicious delicacy in the world. Her lips tasted like vanilla and sweet strawberries and Damon couldn't get enough of her. The low hum of pleasure that spilled from her lips onto his had him hard in a second and that towel was doing nothing to hide Damon's evident arousal.

His mouth traveled lower, leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses that had her panting with raw desire for more of him. Elena was never going to actually admit it, but she was never that sure of something in her life. She was starting to develop some sort of feelings for Damon and she was going to talk to him. Maybe after they'd both had their daily dose of each other.

"I thought we were going to have dinner…" She whispered between harsh intakes of breath as Damon continued with his hot kisses and she wrapped her legs around Damon's waist. Her fingers threaded through his still damp hair as she brought his mouth back up to hers, needing to taste him and have some sort of relief.

"Dinner can wait. I want you…" Damon whispered seductively in her ear as he nipped her earlobe and his hands were already working on getting rid of her clothes, making her giggle. They had never been able to keep it just at detached sex and they had realized that, but they hadn't brought it up because it was something that had never been a problem even if it should've been due to their 'agreement'.

Admittedly, they both knew that what they had -even if they tried to downplay it- was more than just sex and honestly speaking it hadn't bothered them at all. The only thing that seemed to bother them both was the fact that they really didn't speak about each other and they both had decided to change that. Neither of them knew that the other was thinking the exact same thing and they would find out that over dinner…

Elena's clothes were quickly strewn across the floor, along with Damon's towel, desperation clear in their haste to have that much craved skin on skin contact. Damon groaned in satisfaction as Elena's naked body wrapped around his, the soft contours of her breasts pressing into his muscled chest as she fused their mouths back together in a searing kiss.

The animalistic desire was making them both act on pure instinct and Elena found herself pressed into the soft mattress of Damon's king sized bed. She smirked as she felt the evidence of the impact that she had on Damon rub deliciously against her nether lips. There was no way that she'd be able to endure the never ending torture of Damon's teasing right now so she smirked, using her vamp speed and strength to flip them over, loving the slightly shocked expression on Damon's face as she took charge.

"No teasing tonight…" Elena whispered as she looked deeply into Damon's blue eyes, her hand sliding in between their bodies and she wrapped her slender fingers around his aching member as she slowly impaled herself on his impressive length.

The look on Damon's face was priceless as he shamelessly watched his cock slide into her, the sinfully erotic image making the moment that much hotter. She was so freaking wet and tight that he had to hold in a loud groan as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him as he was finally fully inside of her.

"Fuck! You feel so good!" Elena moaned, seeing that he was completely flooded by lust and pleasure, too. She stilled for a second, watching as Damon's face contorted in unadulterated pleasure as she expertly squeezed her inner walls around him. He knew that she was a wild cat in bed, but he always loved how she'd do something that would completely throw him off.

"Shit…Elena…" He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as he felt her warmth tighten around his cock. Oh, the things that she could do to him…Damon was fairly certain that she'd drive him insane with need and the animal in him wanted to flip them over and slam into her and take back his much craved control. But he pushed that thought aside, knowing that Elena had promised not to tease tonight.

"I'm going to rock your world, Damon…" Elena leaned in to whisper in his ear, her hot breath fanning over the overly sensitive skin behind his ear as she placed a soft kiss there. Damon felt a shiver travel down his body, the feeling of her wrapped so snuggly around him and the sound of her sexy voice was already affecting him in a way that he knew he wouldn't last long.

His hands were on her hips, gripping her flesh in a futile attempt at keeping his control in check. Elena was making him lose his mind with her sultry voice and irresistible touches. She was damn well going to make him submit to her because he had been the one to be in charge mostly and she had had enough, knowing that now she had the power to make him whimper her name.

"Keep them there." She gestured to his hands and he blinked once, following her gaze to his hands and nodding slightly as she smirked at him. Being in control was definitely her thing…

"Yes ma'am!" Damon smiled as he replied, his voice low and full of his southern charm. She liked seeing him like this and she slowly slid her fingers down the hard planes of muscles of his chest, dragging her nails across his abs. She was very much enjoying the way his muscles flexed under her fingertips and she gently ran her fingers back up his body until she reached his broad shoulders.

"Mm…" Elena licked her lips slowly, deliberately as she watched Damon's eyes darken and she felt his fingers dig roughly into her skin. She knew that he wanted her to move but she wanted to make him beg just like he had made her beg for him…

"Do you want to kiss me, Damon?"…She asked as she leaned in closer, their lips only separated by a mere inch, her hips moving slightly and she smirked at hearing his low moan.

"Yes…" He breathed, not capable of much more as she slowly closed the minimal distance between their lips and placed a soft kiss on his lips, not giving him time to deepen it. Damon groaned as she pulled back, needing more of her than a simple pack on the lips. Their position was so damn erotic that he knew even if she didn't move much he'd explode inside of her.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Damon…" Elena whispered seductively as she ran her fingers up the side of his neck and threaded them into his soft hair. The mischief in her brown eyes made Damon's mind reel as he swallowed hard, knowing that he was not above begging her for release.

"I want you to move. No more teasing!" He emphasized his request by bucking his hips into hers, making her gasp at the sudden movement that had the tip of his erection rub hotly against her sweet spot.

That was the last push that Elena needed (literally) as she smirked at him, starting to move agonizingly slow up and down on top of him, making Damon groan. Even that slightest friction had them both moaning as she languidly moved over him. She was so wet that he slid so easily inside of her that the slow rhythm was quickly replaced with hungry movements.

"Take it as deep as you…" Damon started, his words being interrupted as Elena rolled her hips against him, feeling his hands pulling her closer, harder onto him. She dug her nails into his shoulders, repeatedly rolling her hips as she moved faster, taking him in deeper.

"Fuck!" He grunted as he felt the rush of heat traveling through his body at seeing her glorious naked body moving on top of him like that. Elena sensed the pleasure invading her flesh and the sinful sounds coming from Damon's lips were making her crazy. She lifted herself up and slid down harder, rolling her hips as she ground against him roughly, making him groan louder.

The feeling of intoxicating empowerment was rushing through her veins as she moved faster on top of him, relishing in the effect she had over Damon, the mixture of hearing his moans and feeling him inside of her making her eyes roll back

She loved feeling like that, seductive and utterly hot under Damon's smoldering gaze. He was watching her with an intensity that made her head spin as she rode him faster, her body moving on its own accord to give them both the much needed friction. Her skin was burning as she looked into his eyes, taking him in even deeper as she rolled harder onto him, the movement making them both gasp.

Damon pulled her harder onto him, pushing himself up and meeting her thrusts as he gripped her hips tighter, knowing that she felt as helplessly good as he did. Her body was beginning to lose all self control, the surge of pleasure taking over her as she moved faster, riding him with complete abandon.

"Oh!" She whimpered as she felt Damon's hand slide between their slick bodies and his finger circled her swollen clit, making a new wave of pleasure wash over her. He smirked at her, knowing that she was just as affected as he was in that moment and he wanted to hear her scream his name.

Her entire body was humming with pleasure as she moved on top of him harder, her muscles tightening as she felt the flood of sensations invading her flesh, that insanely hot pleasure crashing into her as she looked into Damon's electric blue eyes.

He was as close as she was and he knew that he'd have to give her one more little push to send her tumbling over the edge. His finger flicked over her aching clit, making her yell out as she looked him in the eye, both of them exploding into the intense supernova of pleasure.

"Damon!" Elena moaned his name loud enough to drown out the sounds of their bodies colliding. Her body was trembling under the hot waves of her orgasm and she stood there, her gaze locked with Damon's as they both shuddered with the immense satisfaction of their climaxes. The eye contact made the moment that much more intimate and the rush of feelings that were flowing into them was utterly mind blowing.

"Kiss me!" Elena whimpered, her body still humming with the surge of pleasure as Damon pulled her down against him, her lips crashing down against his in a hungry kiss. The moment that her tongue entered his mouth, the passion ignited inside of them again, the unbelievably hot lust coursing through them both.

Elena felt him get hard inside of her again, the shuddering waves of her orgasm still crashing into her as he started pushing into her again, harder, feeling her tighten around him again and knowing that she still had another one in her.

"What are you doing to me, Damon?" Elena asked as she felt the telltale coil inside of her tighten, every stroke of his cock inside of her brushing against every spot that had her writhing in pleasure. He drove into her hard, feeling his release begin to wash over him again as her body shook on top of him, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he felt the sudden urge to bite down on her soft flesh.

"Come for me, Elena!" He whispered and dragged his teeth over her sensitive flesh, making her scream as another earth shattering orgasm crashed into her. He kept moving inside of her as he felt his own climax close, when he felt her warm breath on his neck.

She was still drunk on the utter pleasure and she could feel the delicious scent of his blood under the soft skin of his neck. She rolled her hips into his again, knowing that he was close and deciding to give him one heck of a climax. Her fangs extended and she sank her teeth into the warm flesh of his neck as he heard him groan.

"Elena!" He whimpered her name, feeling that utter pleasure as she drank from him, making him cum hard inside of her, the mere intensity knocking the unnecessary air out of his lungs. The sensation was too much to handle and Elena pulled back, lazily licking at the remains of blood as Damon collapsed back onto the bed with her still on top.

"You ok?" She asked him, placing a soft kiss on his neck as she eventually began to come down from her own high, her breathing slowly coming back to normal. Damon was panting, too, the immense pleasure still coursing through his body. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting her gaze as he smirked, pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear gingerly.

"I thought I would be the one asking _you_ that…" He chuckled, seeing that her eyes had a special glint that made him think there was something more going on between them. This was not simply sex and they both knew it.

"I'm better than ok..." Elena confessed, sliding off the bed as she winked at him and placed a chaste kiss on his chest as she went. Damon watched her with a huge grin on his face as she picked up his shirt and slid it on her body.

"How about that dinner, now?" She smirked at him and he eyed her curiously, for a moment forgetting about their previous arrangements.

"If you want to have dinner, I'd suggest you wear your own clothes or I won't be held responsible for my actions…" Damon wiggled his eyebrows, but his eyes told her that he was completely serious. She shook her head, picking up her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up, trying to ignore the fiery blue orbs that were burning into her.

xXx

"This is so good, Damon!" Elena moaned as she ate her pasta, making Damon smile at the simple, normal moment they finally shared. He liked sharing moments like this one with her and he knew that she was at least trying to open up. He could see it in her eyes as she looked at him earlier that something had shifted between them.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Elena asked, hoping that Damon wouldn't refuse to answer and he frowned a bit, but his brilliant smile made her think that they could really take the next step.

"My mom…she was partly Italian and I was always around her in the kitchen so I picked up a few things here and there…" Damon confessed, knowing that this was by far the most personal talk they'd had and that it meant that he was right and Elena was actually trying.

"Oh…that's really nice. You two were close?" She asked as she saw that his eyes were clouded by a sadness that hadn't been there before.

"Yes, we were close…but she died when she had Stefan…I was only 7." He decided that he'd take a leap of faith and encourage her to open up to him by opening up to her. These things were not easy for him to remember and he hadn't shared his story with many people, but he wanted Elena to know that she could trust him and that he really wanted to make things work with them.

"I'm sorry…I know what it's like to have to take care of a younger brother. Jeremy and I lost our family when we were turned." Elena confessed, seeing that Damon was looking at her with understanding in his eyes, noting that they had both had a rough time in the beginning.

"I'm sorry about you loss, too." Damon answered, knowing that it must've been tough on her to have to raise Jeremy on her own. Still, he smiled at her, taking her hand as if to thank her for opening up about something so personal.

"It was a long time ago…690 ago actually…" Elena watched as Damon's eyes widened in shock and she smiled broadly at him, clearly amused by his reaction at hearing her age. Of course he knew that she was a vampire and he had suspected that she was older than him, but not _that_ _old._

"What's wrong? Can't handle an older woman?" Elena teased him as she wiggled her eyebrows, seeing that Damon was smirking back, getting over the initial shock.

"Oh, I can handle you and you know it!" He teased back, doing that eye thing that Elena secretly found adorable. He was such devilishly handsome that it was hard for Elena to even find something about him that she didn't like…even his cocky attitude was something that drove her insane with the way that it affected her.

"I'm guessing you're the same age as Stefan, give or take… right?" Elena wondered, actually curious how old he had been when he was turned. Stefan had told them he had been a vampire for 150 years…and that meant Damon was roughly the same age.

She hadn't asked Stefan about how he was turned, nor did he say anything about that and that meant either they had been turned in awful circumstances or he simply didn't want to talk about it. There was that curiosity as to who had turned him…or maybe both of them, but Elena knew that that particular conversation was truly not appropriate for their first real conversation.

"Yeah…I was 27 when I was turned and I've been a vampire for 150 years." Damon replied, knowing that he wouldn't be telling her more about that. He really didn't want to tell her about Katherine and how she had played both him and Stefan and that they had been turned by her, murdered by their own father… That was a bit tragic for their first real talk.

"Listen…I really want to get to know you. I know I said we shouldn't, but I want to try to do this." Elena spoke, casting her eyes down as she tried to keep her voice steady. Damon was a bit taken aback by that, but he had already figured out that Elena had changed her mind.

"I'm glad you want to try…because I want to get to know you, too." Damon smiled genuinely as he went over to her, his hands gently cupping her face and making her look him in the eye. Elena smiled as she saw the sincerity that accompanied his words and she knew that they were going to take that next step together.

"So now what?" She asked slowly, still peering up at Damon through her long lashes, seeing that he had yet another smug smirk etched on his lips. He had managed to get her to agree to more than just sex and he was jumping for joy on the inside as he watched how her expression reflected her happiness.

"Now…we get to know each other and change our facebook relationship status from 'it's complicated' to 'in a relationship'." Damon grinned at her, making Elena laugh at his shenanigans. She loved his 'Damon-humour' and the way that he always managed to make her laugh even when they didn't speak much about their lives.

"Thank you for opening up to me, Elena...I know it's not something you do with just anyone and I promise I'm not going to push you into telling me anything you don't want to." Damon added, taking one of her hands into his and kissing her knuckles gently as she smiled even more brightly.

"Let's take things slowly...we have all the time in the world...literally." Elena pointed out, chuckling as Damon raised an eyebrow at her mention of spending their eternity together. Well...she just hinted at that, but it was still good enough to give him hope.

He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he knew there were some pretty strong feelings developing between them and now they were both agreeing to try and figure them out. They were both ready to face the fact that there was more between them and that they truly wanted to explore what was there.

"Don't go there..." Elena chuckled as she immediately sensed the snarky remark that was about to leave Damon's lips. He smirked at her knowingly and agreed to let that one slip as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I didn't say anything..." He defended, knowing that he would rile her up and he wanted to see her get worked up. Elena simply shook her head, already seeing through his act and not wanting to delay the dessert. Strangely enough Damon saw that she was not about to play along right then so he was the first to step back and head for the dessert.

"So when did you get into music?" Damon asked, smiling as he changed the subject and hoping that he had chosen a lighter topic. Elena chuckled at his sudden question, but she decided that was something she wanted to share with him. Music had become a big part of her life and she had to admit that she was happy to talk about it.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about small things that made them who they are today even though Damon had purposefully avoided asking her about her relationship with the Originals. He knew that that was a bit too much too soon and he decided to wait and see where this was headed. He certainly didn't want to scare her away now that she had finally agreed to take a chance and open up to him.

Elena had found out it was quite easy to talk to Damon. He was so open about this new thing between them that Elena wondered if it was mostly to make her comfortable enough to talk, too. Whether it was or not, she had certainly talked with him about so many things that she thought they'd end up talking through the week.

"So...now I can ask you about how your day was and what are you doing tomorrow night?" Damon asked playfully, knowing that he was threading that thin line of their still fragile relationship. He shouldn't push her to do things that she had specifically asked not to do before, but he was actually curious about her plans and whether she had a concert or they were staying home.

"_We_ are going to go to another club...we have a concert and after that...you're going to take care of me like a good boyfriend that you are...?" Elena's playful tone turned into a questioning one, not entirely sure that the usage of the word 'boyfriend' was appropriate given the fact that they had not actually established the 'name' of their relationship.

Hearing her say that, however, had Damon grinning sheepishly, his smile being enough of a clue for Elena to know that she hadn't scared him by making the bold move of naming him her boyfriend.

"Of course, Lena...when do I not take good care of you?" He inquired with a smug smirk as Elena's eyes narrowed at him, her chocolate coloured eyes driving him insane with their depth of emotion.

"You always do..." She smiled seductively, already moving towards him with a feline grace that made her look even hotter as she licked her lips, ready to pounce on him as they heard a knock on the door. Their heads whipped towards the door, both silently cursing the one that dared interrupt them, but knowing that their friends were probably going to walk in anyhow.

"I guess we'll continue this later, lover..." Elena whispered low enough so that the (most likely) vampire that was waiting at the door wouldn't hear them. She liked to leave him hot and bothered, knowing that he'd only want her more later on.

Damon groaned as he got up and walked towards the door, already readying himself to kick his brother's ass for interrupting his time with Elena. But, when he opened the door he was both relieved and surprised to find Alaric there with a bottle of decent bourbon in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Ric, buddy! What are you doing here?" He asked as Alaric eyed him with a mixture of slight disappointment and curiosity. But before he could respond, he saw Elena walk up behind Damon, smiling as she saw who was at the door.

"Well...this isn't awkward..." Alaric said out loud, chuckling as Elena reached the door, too.

"Hi, Ric...why are you guys standing in the doorway...come in." Elena chastised Damon for keeping his best friend at the door. It wasn't like she didn't know the guy so he could enter the house. She was not going to come between Damon and his friends just like he wasn't coming between her and her friends.

"I don't want to interrupt anything so...I think I'm gonna go." Ric said, but Elena quickly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him inside. He was acting ridiculously...it wasn't like Damon and her were going to have sex in front of him...there was nothing to be scared of.

"Nonsense... you're staying here and having drinks with your buddy as usual...and _I _am going to have a girls' night with Rebekah so that she won't complain that I've left her neglected for so long, ok?" Elena smiled as she ushered both Alaric and Damon into the living room and grabbed her purse as she turned back to meet Damon's eyes.

"Fine, Lena...but tomorrow you're all mine..." Damon warned her, his voice somewhere between a threatening whisper and a seductive tease. Elena rolled her eyes, seeing that Alaric was standing there awkwardly, again, and she just placed a soft peck on Damon's lips and muttering a quick goodbye to Ric as she walked out the door.

"I'm... sorry?" Alaric began, but he saw Damon shake his head and they both chuckled at the situation, but nevertheless opened the bourbon bottle and started 'bonding' like they used to.

Things were starting to look out for Damon and he told Ric that there was something about Elena that he couldn't help but ignore. He was actually grateful that he now had the time to properly talk to his best friend about his unexpected, yet growing feelings towards Elena...

**So that's about it...I don't know what to think about the ending because it just sorta popped into my head and I wrote it as is because I had no other idea and I wanted to upload it faster...**

**Anyhow...I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter so please review! Who do you think will be the best person to talk to Elena about some of the secrets that she doesn't want to share with Damon? **

**Thanks a lot for reading and please leave a review!**

**xo Rose**


	10. Uncontrollable

**Hello my dear readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait again, but I've been really busy with school and the exams so I couldn't sit down and write as much as I usually did. Also…I'm gonna focus on this story and I started a new story, a Klaroline one so for all of you that love Klaus and Caroline, too...you can go check it out! It's called 'Savages'...**

**On the other hand...I want to thank you all, my darlings for the amazing feedback and I hope you'll keep it up!**

**Originally I wanted this story to become more angst-y starting around chapter 10, but the latest TVD episodes had made me want to give you more happy DE moments so I'm gonna keep the drama in check for a bit more ;)**

**Anyhow…here you go! Enjoy! **

Elena stepped out of the cab carefully as she glanced up at the tall building, frowning as she double checked the address and finally decided that this was indeed the address that Damon had told her to come at.

She adjusted her fitted midnight blue dress and she smiled as she made her way towards the entrance to the building, her heels clinking over the tiled floor as she walked into a lobby. There was a rather old looking man standing at a desk and she decided to go ask him if Damon had been here.

"Miss Elena? Oh, yes…come with me, please." The man smiled as he led her towards the elevator and Elena was a bit confused as to why Damon had told her to come here. This was their first official date and she assumed that they'd spend the night at his place maybe having dinner again, but Damon had left her an address and told her to meet him there.

They had always gone out only at clubs and they had been hanging out at his house, mostly having sex all over the place and so they had never gone out to dinner like this, not just the two of them. The others had usually been there on their nights out to make the dinner less romantic and even though both Damon and Elena had thought about what it would be like to have dinner just the two of them they hadn't been that serious about their relationship to do anything about it.

Elena frowned as she saw that the man had pushed the button for the top floor and guessed that maybe Damon had got them a penthouse for the night even though the idea was a bit odd. Still, she felt her lips curl into a genuine smile as she thought about the turn that their relationship had taken. Rebekah and Caroline had jumped for joy as she had told them that she and Damon were now taking things more seriously.

"Here you go, miss. Mr. Salvatore will be waiting for you outside." The man informed her as the elevator door opened. _What did he mean about 'waiting outside'? _Just as the thought entered her mind Elena got her answer as the doors opened, revealing the roof of the building.

She stepped out, her eyes falling on a trail of dark red rose petals that were leading away from the elevator and to the right. Her thoughts were all over the place...staring with 'where is Damon' and ending with 'this is amazingly romantic'. Thing is…she never expected to see a small table with candles and a set up for two. She gaped at the sight, thinking that this was far better than all of those soppy romantic scenes from the movies.

The whole picture was stunning… the view from the roof of the building was breath taking with all the small lights littering the darkness of the night and the incredibly romantic set up had left her utterly speechless. Elena had never thought that she was a romantic kind of girl and she had never felt like her heart was melting under the sweet gesture of a man, but this was something that had made her insides warm up.

Damon smirked as he saw the way that Elena had stopped in her tracks as she observed the table and the rose petals and all of the romantic things he had planned for her. He had never been one to want to do something like this for a woman, but he was always a charmer and he had really wanted to impress her, to show her that he was serious about them.

He was watching her from behind, admiring the delicate curves of her body that was covered only in a navy blue dress that hugged her like a second skin. She looked stunning and he wanted to do nothing more than take her in his arms and stay with her forever. Thing was…he wasn't used to that kind of feeling, the possessiveness that he felt over her and the utter need to be with her were new to him, but he embraced them fully.

"Elena…" He whispered, not wanting to break the mood. He was grinning as she turned around, her eyes shining with the utter happiness and slight surprise. Elena smiled at him as she tried to put into words the multitude of feelings that were flashing through her mind.

"Damon…this is absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed, seeing the huge grin that was plastered on Damon's face. He closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on Elena's plump lips, not being able to contain his smile, and Elena had to admit that she had never thought that she'd be able to be so comfortable and have such strong feelings for someone so soon. She'd never admit it, but her feelings for Damon - now that she had acknowledged them - were becoming more and more consuming and intense.

"I'm glad you like it…" He whispered in her ear as he led her towards the table, pulling out a chair for her. The old southern gentlemanly behaviour was still something that Damon bragged about having and he saw the slightly amused expression on Elena's face as he, too, took his seat across the table.

"This is far beyond what I was expecting…but I love it…" Elena confessed, glancing at the city that was almost entirely visible from the roof of the skyscraper. She was truly impressed and wanted to make sure that Damon knew just how much she loved how he had planned their date.

"Well…apparently I'm quite a mushy romantic guy…" He smirked, feeling smug and satisfied that Elena was impressed with his idea for their date. The first reaction he had had about planning their first real date as a serious couple was to panic because he didn't _do_ dates…but Stefan had made sure to calm him down and even gave him some advice.

He knew that Elena had been around for more time than he had been and that she was unlike anyone he had met before so he decided on something unique and unexpected. Damon wanted to actually do something memorable because he knew Elena would love it and not those super expensive restaurants that were too stuffy and boring.

"Oh, stop being so cute!" Elena chided, grinning as Damon stood up to get their plates.

"Not possible, my dear…" Damon winked at her as he went to get their plates. This banter going on between them was something that they both loved and it was refreshing to know that they were so similar in some matters.

Damon had debated skipping the main course and going straight for dessert what with them being vampires and all, but he wanted to prolong the date as much as possible so he had made sure to have a three course dinner. He even cooked the food, knowing that Elena had made a comment about loving his cooking and he wanted to make her some of his famous dishes. What better way to impress a girl than cooking for her?

He headed back with the plates and smiled as he poured some more red wine into their glasses, seeing that Elena was watching him carefully. She wasn't actually surprised that he was so sweet, but it was a different side of him that she had met first so she was enjoying every minute of this.

"What?" Damon asked as Elena simply stared at him, not even paying attention to the food. She was smiling, though so that made him feel a bit less intimidated.

"Nothing…it's just that I never would've thought this will be so nice…" Elena admitted, hoping that Damon understood that she was referring to the fact that dating had never been something that she wanted to do, but that this was a perfect beginning.

"I never considered dating either, but I want to give it a shot…" Damon confessed, seeing her smirk as she finally looked down at her food and took a bite, savouring the flavour.

"You're doing a pretty good job so far, Damon. I'm definitely swooned." Elena winked, seeing a smug smile for on Damon's luscious lips.

It was really nice to have her say that and Damon had to admit that he was in fact falling for this one girl harder than he would've thought. Their relationship had barely started to take a turn for the serious, but he was feeling that sense of possession and something more than simply attraction for Elena and it was a bit unnerving.

He wanted to get to know her and now he had 'permission' to ask her about trivial things like how was her day and stuff about her music. Elena had been a total mystery to him up until a few days ago and he knew that they were nowhere near perfectly acquainted, but things were starting to look up for them.

"So…how is life living with the most powerful family of vamps in the world?" Damon smirked, knowing that he couldn't straight out ask her about all of her life, but he had heard stories about the Originals and they were like vampire royalty.

The stories about the Originals described them as being cruel and dangerous in the early centuries of their lives. Damon had heard that Klaus was a powerful and ruthless man, but he had met the guy and he seemed rather tame to him, what with being all smitten with that blonde girl that was also in their band. He had heard that they were stronger than any other vampire, but with time they chose not to terrorize the whole world, but simply enjoy their time.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's question, knowing that he chose to not make this conversation a stiff and serious one, but a nice chat that could still allow him to find things about her past.

"Well…I'm pretty strong, too, you know?" She chuckled a bit, taking another swig of her wine. Damon looked at her smiling slyly, knowing that she had had a hard time opening up and that she was going to try to reveal thing, but in her own way.

"Oh, I figured that much, kitten. I was just wondering if the horror stories about them were true…if we shouldn't be breaking any of Elijah's precious furniture anymore…" She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at hearing the last part, but her thoughts were actually somewhere else.

She had heard the stories that other vampires had made up about the Originals, but she had never experienced that horrible side of them. Klaus had been the one to help her transition and even though he had had an impulsive behaviour, he had never acted as reckless and cruel as the others had made him be.

Truth was, he liked to have others fear him so that they wouldn't even try to harm his family. The most important thing for him was family and he would do anything for the people he loved, even kill and torture. But…he was also a good man, a great brother and the one to help her and Jeremy get through their transition. Niklaus Mikaelson was an important part of her life, her protector, her saviour, her friend and sometimes even more than simply that, her lover.

Rebekah on the other hand had always been the little sister that was protected and spoiled rotten by her brothers, but she was a nice girl, a great friend, a loving person and the most stubborn woman Elena had ever met, aside from her.

Kol and Elijah were the complete opposite of each other. Elijah was responsible and always calm and collected, whereas Kol was reckless and impulsive and had a big mouth. Kol was the one that rebelled and tried to stand out, enjoying driving his brothers mad. Elijah was the oldest so he wanted to assume somewhat of a father figure since their real father had treated them badly.

Elena knew their true story, knew that they were all simply trying to live a normal life and not having to endure the torturous treatment of anyone again. Their father had been violent and cruel towards them so they always stuck together and had each other's back.

Damon listened intently as Elena made a short summary of the actual story of the Originals, not wanting to give away too much information because it was not really her place to say. He understood what had happened to them the moment Elena mentioned the abusive father because he had gone through something similar, too.

"But this is not something they want to make public because they don't want anyone to feel pity for them or to consider them weak…" Elena added, indirectly asking him not to go around talking about this.

"Of course…" Damon assured her, placing his hand on top of hers on the table. He wanted to tell her about his father, too and that he related to the Originals, but the night was supposed to be a happy night and he had already ruined the mood.

"Let's talk about happier things, then…" Elena perched up as she saw that Damon smiled at her.

"How about dessert?" Damon asked, already standing up to get their dessert, not realizing how much time had passed as they had talked. He wondered for a bit what would happen after dinner, but he decided to just let things flow and that they were going to see where the night was going.

"Oh my God! Are those actually chocolate strawberries?" Elena asked, excitement being clear in her voice even though she wasn't one to be all girly all the time and giggle and act all bubbly, but she had to admit that Damon was making her feel happy and really excited even about little things.

"Yes…and to make it all a little more cliché…I have champagne, too!" Damon chuckled at Elena's expression, knowing that it wouldn't have been his first choice of dessert, but he had never known many things about girls and desserts so he had asked Rebekah for advice.

"Let me guess…Rebekah helped with that?" Elena chuckled, too, immediately recognizing the dessert choice as being one of her and Rebekah's favourites. The sheepish smile on Damon's face gave him away and Elena couldn't help but smile widely at the thought that Damon had actually gone through that much trouble for their first official date.

"Well...yes..." Damon admitted sheepishly, putting on his best innocent smile as Elena watched him pour the bubbly champagne into the flute. She was enjoying this way too much, enjoying all of it greatly.

"Thank you for taking the time to plan this perfect date, Damon!" Elena grinned as she took a sip of her champagne and reached for one of the chocolate covered strawberries. He was looking at her with that intense look in his eyes and she knew that they wouldn't last until they finished dessert.

"Come here, Lena..." Damon whispered softly as he stood up and extended his hand to Elena. She was more than ready to end their date with a massive splash of pleasure so she smirked up at him and closed the unbearable distance between their bodies, her lips grazing over his softly.

The kiss started out slow and languid, neither of them wanting the moment to end so they simply held each other as close as possible and explored each other's mouths thoroughly. There was a significant change in both of them: the kiss was different, more romantic and sensual rather than desperate, but there was still that all consuming passion that had them both panting.

Elena's fingers were gently running through Damon's hair, relishing in its softness and in the effect that the action seemed to have over Damon. He was practically purring and Elena smiled against his lips, loving the sounds that Damon made under her touch.

They could both taste the intoxicating sweetness of the strawberries and chocolate on each other and it only fuelled their desire. The throbbing in her core intensified as Damon's hands travelled down her sides and reached the curve of her behind, his hands moulding perfectly against her ass as he pulled her closer.

"Damon...I need you..." Elena whispered as she placed a few hot kisses on his neck, her sultry voice making him shiver as her ragged breath was caressing the shell of his ear. There was no way that they could make it back to the apartment and Damon smirked at her, pulling her over to the edge of the rooftop and turning her so that she was facing the incredible view of the city.

"Do you like the view, Elena?" Damon whispered in her ear as he lightly moved his hands over her hips and drew her body flush against his, leaving nothing to the imagination as Elena felt the evidence of his arousal.

"I've never done it on a rooftop before..." Elena whispered back seductively as she slowly rolled her hips back against him. Damon groaned at the sensation, knowing that Elena was enjoying every minute of teasing him.

"Well...I guess we need to do something to change that..." Damon's deep voice made her skin tingle in anticipation; the low tone in which he spoke was incredibly arousing. Raw lust was rushing through Elena's veins as she felt his fingers brush over her back and up to her shoulders.

His sinfully plump lips landed on the side of her neck, barely brushing over her sensitive skin as he ran his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms maddeningly slow. Then he started pampering her neck with small kisses that had her moaning while his hands continued their exploration. The soft touches and lingering kisses that he was placing on her neck were enough to drive her insane.

"Damon!" Elena gasped as she felt Damon's teeth nibble at the skin of her shoulder, the sensations crushing into her as his hands finally wrapped around her waist and one of his hands cupped her breast. Her whole body was buzzing with the wanton lust that radiated from where Damon was touching her, leaving her utterly breathless.

Before Elena could relish too much in the attention of Damon's touches she felt Damon lift her up bridal-style and walking with her towards a small bed that Elena had clearly not noticed before, but that completed the romantic atmosphere with the white sheets and rose petals that were scattered over it.

"You brought a bed on a rooftop?" Elena asked, grinning up at him as she was still in his arms. He looked down at her and did that eye thing that Elena simply adored.

"Well...I thought I might get lucky on the first date..." Damon smirked at her, making her laugh at the seriousness of his voice. She got to admit that she was more than impressed with Damon for this date and that she couldn't have even imagined a more perfect date.

"OH, you don't even know how lucky you'll get tonight, baby." Elena wiggled her eyebrows at him in a very suggestive manner and Damon chuckled at her, but his eyes darkened with lust at the mere thought of the things to come.

He gently placed her on the bed, bringing his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss that had her head spinning. Damon moved his fingers slowly over her body, undressing her as he went, placing hot kisses on her newly exposed skin. Elena was whimpering softly as Damon continued his exquisite torture over her body.

They were caught in the undertow of the passion that was between them, the chemistry that had been there all along and they were being thrown into a vortex of sensations that they didn't really want to escape anymore.

They stood still for a moment, their bodies touching everywhere, the only thing separating them being Damon's boxers and Elena's lacy lingerie. Elena's hand slowly slid over his sculpted chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing under her fingertips before gently cupping the side of his face.

Damon's striking blue eyes were so open that Elena could read him like an open book. There was an unusual vulnerability and it seemed like all of his emotions were swirling in the depths of the ocean of blue. Without breaking eye contact, Damon turned his head slightly and placed the softest of kisses on Elena's palm, making her insides melt.

"Make me yours, Damon..." Elena whispered as she bit her lip, neither of them wanting to dwell too much on the implications of Elena's words. The connection was foreign, almost too much for them, but they knew that they were in this -whatever it was- together.

Damon rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, smiling as he felt Elena's thumb brush lightly over his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Elena was astounded by the intensity and at the same time softness that his gaze held. She felt her chest tightening, her breathing becoming ragged as she took in the flood of feelings that was invading her body.

As he looked down at the beauty that was Elena spread out for him he lost himself for a moment in the erotic visions of what he wanted to do to her next. How he wanted to see her lithe figure under him, to have her laid out on his bed where he could explore and indulge in her body and discover every dirty little secret about her. He smirked a bit and felt smug, knowing that he could probably make all of his fantasies come true with Elena because she was just as crazy as him.

The control that they both claimed to have had completely unravelled in that moment and now, all that unbridled lust was coursing freely through them, untamed. Thing is that all that desire didn't turn into blinding hot aggressiveness, but it made them only want to explore each other thoroughly and take their time.

Damon kissed the tip of her nose and then his lips showered her face with butterfly kisses that made Elena giggle. The soft giggles quickly turned into breathy moans as Damon continued the path of his kisses down the side of her neck. His lips finally found hers, capturing them in an ardent kiss, taking complete possession of her mouth as the passion surged through them.

They both knew that they were falling further into one another than they'd ever imagined possible, even though they hadn't admitted it. Both Damon and Elena knew that they were getting in deeper and deeper, until their feelings, that at first had consisted of hunger, pure lust and keening sexual attraction were churning with more emotional need, as if every strong, unrecognizable emotion was bleeding over them, invading them. It was unnerving, but too powerful to ignore anymore. Their emotions and desires were becoming one big, intricate design and they couldn't distinguish one from the other anymore.

Elena's lips crashed down onto his, their tongues tangled together before Elena pulled back a little and nibbled at his bottom lip, bringing it into her mouth as she began to suck on it. Damon smirked, knowing that she was provoking him and he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Elena writhed under him, her fingers threading through his dark, silky hair and tugging him closer as she kissed him even more fervently. Her whole body was tightening in anticipation, her breasts aching for Damon's hands as her nipples hardened. His hands roamed her body, sensing her patience wavering and thriving in the breathless moans that were continuously escaping her lips as he cupped her breast and twisted her erect nipples.

"Damon!" Elena thrashed her head to the side as she wrapped her long legs around his hips, bringing him fully down on top of her, her pelvis grinding against the hardest part of him. Finally they could feel that much craved skin on skin contact as they left no empty spaces between them.

He was trailing hot kisses down the side of her neck and onto her heaving chest, his eyes taking in the sight of her creamy skin, her body perfectly shaped and her face beautifully lit by the moon that shined above them and the soft candle light. She was quite a vision, a creature that was angelically beautiful, but sinfully hot.

Damon's lips were on her breast, his tongue flicking her nipple expertly as he suckled her sensitive skin into his mouth. He definitely knew what he was doing, swirling his tongue maddeningly over her nipples and kissing and sucking at the soft flesh of her breasts, making Elena arch her back, trying to push her chest close to him, still.

Elena was about to explode, the coil tightening inside of her, but Damon pulled back, smirking as he heard her whimper of protest. He placed a languid kiss on her lips, nipping at her lips before he trailed his kisses down the valley between her breasts and lower, across her taunt stomach, his tongue caressing her skin tauntingly as he left a hot trail of kisses towards her heated core.

The anticipation was killing her and Elena knew that right now she wasn't above begging him to give her that much needed release.

"Please, Damon..." She whispered, her fingers combing through his soft hair as if trying to convince him. He looked up at her, noticing the desire in her eyes and the utter need that was reflected all over her body.

He pushed her thighs apart, settling himself between her legs as his mouth hovered over her slick flesh, his eyes still locked on hers as he heard her gasp. His hot breath hit her overly heated and sensitive skin, making Elena tremble as she took in the erotic view of Damon nestled between her legs.

Damon smirked as he started kissing her innermost thighs, never making direct contact with her trembling flesh. He heard her whimper and felt her fingers pull at his hair and knew that she wouldn't allow herself to be so vulnerable and open for him for much longer.

Elena wanted and needed desperately to feel his skilled tongue on her, lapping at her cunt and she was about to throw the 'romance' out the window and use some not so ladylike words to tell him exactly what she wanted. Damon, however seemed to know that she was about to ruin his romantic mood so he basically shut her up with his mouth.

"Ahh!" Elena cried out as Damon's tongue slid over her throbbing clit, his fingers parting her glistening nether lips as he continued to use his skills to make her writhe under him. Her hips busked and she gasped as his tongue, hot and wet and demanding entered her, filled her and pressing inside of her in a way that had her screaming his name.

His hands grabbed her hips, steadying her as he devoured her core, exploring her with his talented tongue and delving into her, bringing her higher and higher. Her self-control shattered as Damon's lips latched onto her sensitive clit and began sucking and two of his fingers entered her unexpectedly.

"Damon!" His tongue circled her clit slowly, feeling it harden under his tongue as his fingers curled into her, brushing over a sweet spot inside of her. He grazed his teeth over her swollen bud so lightly that he was surprised by Elena's reaction as she gasped loudly, moaning and tugging at his hair.

One of her legs went around his neck, pulling him closer and Damon smirked as he felt her begin to grind her dripping core up and down against his mouth, giving in to the rising pleasure. Elena was hurtling towards that abyss of utter bliss and he loved that she was enjoying this so. He memorized the maddening rhythm of her hips grinding up and down over his tongue, repeating the movements as her legs began to shake.

She was already so close that she was moaning his name and panting as she felt his fingers move deliciously inside of her and his tongue flicking rapidly over her clit, driving her over the edge.

"Let go, Elena..." Damon hummed against her flesh and she felt her muscles tighten, her body collapsed as his tongue continued to slide over her and into her with less force, but still increasing the intensity of her orgasm.

All of her nerve endings were hotly aware of the pleasure that was radiating for her core, her body falling apart under Damon's skilled tongue.

He had made love to her with his mouth and, as Elena brought him up to her again, he knew that he was about to make love to her with all of him. It was frightening to think about the ramifications of this, what it meant for their relationship, but he knew that he wouldn't want it any other way.

Elena's hands gently cupped his face, her lips capturing his in a soft kiss, languid and she knew that this had been infinitely more intimate than she had ever experienced and she had no regrets about it.

"Elena..." Damon whispered against her lips as he felt Elena's legs wrap around his torso, bringing him closer. He pulled back a bit, looking deeply into her eyes, seeing that she wanted him and he slid his aching erection inside of her slowly, relishing in the feeling as he let her feel him fully, too.

"Oh!" Elena gasped as she felt his member enter her inch by glorious inch, stretching her inner walls deliciously as he went. He filled her to the hilt, never breaking eye contact and that made the moment that much more intimate. By now...all of the lines that they had drew before were crossed, but neither of them cared about that anymore...they were lost in each other and the world of passion around them.

Her back arched, his hips kept moving slowly and they never looked anywhere else besides into each other's eyes. Their connection was stronger with ever stroke of his cock inside of her and they knew that this wouldn't last much longer.

"Cum with me..." The words floated around them like a soft demand, not knowing to whom they belonged exactly. As they gazed at each other, panting and moving together, the immense pleasure that hit them both at the same time and it only proved that they had become connected on a deep level that had that all consuming emotion surging through them.

Emotions were running high, sensations rushing through their veins as the intense pleasure made the world shatter around them as they were hurdling head first into the deep, endless pleasure of their climax.

There was nothing that mattered in that moment as they both lay panting on the bed, on the rooftop, limbs tangled and mouths connected. The soft wind blew through their hair as they grinned at each other and began their passionate 'dance' all over again, ignoring the sun that was beginning to rise and the noises of the city...

**So...what do you think? Did you recognize the small reference to 4x17...with the rooftop? :D I wanted it to be a bit more on the romantic side and I hope you still like it...**

**Next chapter will probably involve the others, too, and it will probably be set a few months in the future... but I wanted to give Damon and Elena a whole chapter only for themselves and their romantic first date ;)**

**Please review and let me know who you want more present in next chapter and what you think of this one!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Confessions?

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're all still interested in this story because this chapter will finally reveal some of those sins that Elena had been hiding…and there will be more interaction with the Originals so…there won't be much Delena in this one, but you'll see why.**

**Thanks again for reading and for the amazing feedback! You are awesome!**

**Chapter 11: Confessions…?**

_Three months later..._

Things had been going great with their relationship and Elena was happy that they had been able to open up to each other at least little by little. The only slight problem was that she hadn't been able to tell Damon about all of her life and it made her feel bad that he seemed so sincere and had opened up to her so much and she was keeping such a big part of her past hidden.

Now, she was standing in Jeremy's living room, waiting for her brother to arrive to his studio. Jeremy had his own little studio, where he'd come and hang out and get lost in his art. Elena was really proud of her brother for being so passionate about painting and drawing. He was really talented and Elena was more than happy to support him and enjoy his work.

Jeremy and Nik were _the artists_ of their group and Elena loved to see them both so focused when they'd draw something or paint. She had to admit that she had more than one teased Nik for having so many sketches of Caroline, but she had to admit that it was very romantic of him to draw her.

Elena sighed, hearing Jeremy enter the studio and she was actually glad that she had her brother to talk to, even though he was a little younger than her. It was good to have real family around, not that the Originals weren't like family, but she really needed to talk to her brother and not have to deal with the constant sexual innuendos coming from either Original.

"Hey, sis! What's up? Please tell me you're not here to talk about your sex life with Damon..." Jeremy smirked as he made his way to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, taking a sip before he went over to Elena. He had been really glad that his sister had finally seemed to be happy and in an actual relationship.

"No, I'm not here to talk about that!" Elena scoffed and eyed her brother carefully as he sat down beside her on the couch. It had been a long time since she had really felt the need to talk to Jeremy about something this serious and she knew that it was probably time to do so.

"Thank God!" Jeremy chuckled and he saw Elena smile, but he also saw that she was quite serious about what she wanted to ask so he didn't press it further.

"Listen...I just needed someone to talk to...someone that knows me better than anyone. You know I have been trying to make this relationship thing work, right?" Elena asked and she watched as Jeremy nodded before he looked at her warily, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes...these past 3 months had been great for you from what I've seen." Jeremy encouraged her, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Well...I haven't been completely honest with Damon." Elena said, slowly, looking away from her brother's inquisitive eyes as she tried to find a way to tell him exactly what was bothering her.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy was confused and he really didn't know what his sister and Damon were talking about in their private time, but he knew that they were getting to know each other.

"I mean that I haven't told him about my past...part of my past at least" Elena admitted and she looked back at Jeremy, seeing that he had raised an eyebrow and was currently thinking about what she said, but she continued, knowing that he wasn't really following.

"I didn't tell him anything about my past with neither Original, ok? He asked me about Kol once, but I freaked out because the thing with Kol had happened only a week before we met and I don't think he'd be ok with how we really are around each other." Elena started and Jeremy thought about it for a minute, knowing that his sister had a really complicated history with the Originals and that it wasn't even history...they would still be together if it weren't for Damon.

"Wait, but you haven't slept with anyone else since Damon and you started dating, right?" Elena heard her brother's question and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not!" She immediately defended, but she knew that despite the fact that she hadn't slept with either of them in 3 months, Damon wouldn't truly understand what she had with the 3 men.

"So what's the problem? You don't have to get into details...just tell his that you had a thing with Kol, but that it ended when you met him." Jeremy offered, smiling at his sister and thinking that he had given her the perfect advice.

"And with Klaus and Elijah? Come on, Jer...you know he's not gonna want to hear all that and he is definitely possessive and I don't want him to find out about the things I did with either Original because he won't understand..." Elena huffed, getting more worked up over the fact that she didn't want Damon to resent her and end their relationship.

"Then...you tell him that you're not comfortable talking about that and that you'll do it when you're ready. Although...you need to keep Kol in check so that he doesn't blurt it out..." Jeremy told her, making her smile as she punched him in the arm playfully. She seemed to be satisfied with that idea for now, but Jeremy knew that she'd keep beating herself up over it and would over think everything.

"I already told him that...I just hope he won't run away when I do tell him." Elena sighed, remembering the way that he had wanted to know about Kol and that she had overreacted when he had first asked her about it because it wasn't just a one night stand, but so much more.

"He won't run away, Elena. He's no saint either so he'll understand eventually." Jeremy smiled, seeing that his sister was actually relieved to have talked to him about it and he understood why she didn't want to confide in either Klaus or the others.

"Yeah...he did say he had his 'dark ages' so I hope he won't judge me so much..." Elena admitted with a small smile as Jeremy took another sip of his beer and Elena snatched it from him, bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a sip herself. She needed to be more at ease and she knew that she had to talk to the others, too.

"I've seen the way you guys are around each other, Lena, and believe me when I say that Damon is totally whipped by you so he won't judge...you are doing great with the relationship thing so just be honest and tell him you need a bit more time." Jeremy concluded, taking his beer bottle back and looking pointedly at his sister to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Thanks for talking to me, baby brother." Elena smiled as she hugged Jeremy, hearing him mumble something about how she was suffocating him, but she was happy to have a brother that knew just what to say to make her feel better.

"Ok...you can let go now, sis. You're making me feel a bit emasculated right now..." Jeremy chuckled as Elena started laughing, letting him go as she playfully nudged him.

"Oh, shut up...you're my baby bro. I get to hug you as much as I want!" She wiggled her eyebrows as she saw him get up and place his now empty bottle on the table before turning back to her.

"Hey! I want to show you something that I made...come on!" Jeremy suddenly grabbed her hand and practically dragged her towards the other side of the studio, where he kept most of his sketchpads.

"What is it?" Elena asked, getting more anxious by the second. She knew that Jeremy was very talented and she absolutely loved seeing his sketches and drawings. Between his drawings and Klaus' paintings, Elena always had her apartment covered in beautiful art.

"I found this very old photo of you and Elijah and I wanted to draw you so that you'd have it still even though the photo is pretty much ruined...you'll have my sketch." Jeremy grinned, rushing to grab his sketchpad and search for the drawing, leaving Elena to gape at him.

"Are you kidding me? I have a photo with Elijah? Wow!" Elena grinned as she saw that Jeremy had found the drawing and she was left speechless as she saw the incredibly beautiful picture. It truly was amazingly well drawn and she had to giggle at seeing the way Elijah had held her and how she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I believe the photo was taken sometime in the 20's...but I wanted to draw you so that the picture would be larger and to see Elijah's face better." Jeremy smirked and Elena bit her lip, to keep from laughing as she took a closer look at Elijah's face and saw that he was looking at her with an expression that really did deserve to be drawn.

"This is awesome, Jeremy! I can't believe we actually caught Elijah in such a compromising position and with his guilty face on...you know I had caught him dancing with another woman. Dancing! Can you imagine the shock I experienced?" Elena started laughing and Jeremy joined in, both of them knowing very well that even in the 'Roaring 20's' Elijah had avoided dancing.

"Yeah...you made him dance with you every day after that and he actually loosened up!" Jeremy pointed out and Elena smirked smugly, knowing that the 20's had been Elijah's time to loosen up and they had had the best of times together.

"Can I have this? I can't to show it off and see the look on Elijah's face when he sees it!" Elena grinned, seeing that Jeremy was already putting the sketch into a frame and he chuckled, knowing that Elena would probably hang it up into Elijah's room.

"Here you go...and please tell Elijah to take care of it!" Jeremy warned her and chuckled as his sister placed it carefully inside her messenger bag.

"I promise no harm will come to it!" Elena said seriously as she placed her hand over her heart and Jeremy rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Good...now, dear sister, you should go and talk to the others because _I _have to go, I have a date with Bonnie..." Jeremy said, smiling as he saw her sister sticking out her tongue like a child. _Wasn't she supposed to be the older/wiser one out of the two of us? _Jeremy wondered as he saw Elena grab her things and head towards the door.

"Thanks again, Jer! I'll see you later and have fun on your date, lover boy!" Elena called out as she exited the studio and rushed out to grab a cab and go back to Elijah's. She heard Jeremy chuckle as she made her way down the stairs and out in the street.

xXx

As she sat inside the cab, Elena picked up her phone and quickly dialled Rebekah's number, knowing that she was her oldest friend and that she would know exactly what to tell her. She still needed a bit more advice from a girl and she wanted to meet up with Rebekah to talk to her and tell her about her fears regarding her relationship with Damon.

"Elena!" Rebekah greeted her happily and Elena had to smile at her friend's eagerness to talk to her even though they had spoken yesterday.

"Hey, Bekah! Are you home? I could use some girl talk right now..." Elena confessed, knowing that she and Caroline would surely have some girly advice for her.

"Sorry, Lena, but Caroline and I are going to that new spa today and we are currently at the mall, but we could come home and talk if you need us now..." Rebekah explained, but Elena knew that if she had prolonged the talk until now, she could wait a few more hours or even a day. Jeremy had helped her a lot and she was not freaking out anymore so she decided to let the girls enjoy their day of pampering.

"No, it's alright...we'll talk later or tomorrow, ok?" Elena smiled, seeing that the cab was almost at Elijah's house already and that she had some other thing to do to keep her mind off of the complicated situation with Damon.

"Are you sure...?" Rebekah asked warily, sensing that her friend was worried about something.

"Yes, I'm sure...enjoy the pampering, girls!" Elena replied to Rebekah, hearing her friend sigh on the other end and agree.

Elena was smiling as the car stopped just in front of Elijah's place, thinking that she really should stop freaking out altogether. There really was nothing to worry about anymore because as Jeremy had said- Damon would wait for her to be ready to tell him the whole story.

Elena shook her head as she entered the house and listened carefully, trying to figure out if there was someone home. It was weird that the house was so quiet, but she could still hear some light noises coming from somewhere upstairs so she made her way over there, already figuring out that it was Klaus and he was in his art studio.

She walked into the room slowly, seeing that Klaus was totally engrossed in his painting, his brush grazing the canvas softly. Elena had to admit that she had always loved seeing Klaus paint, the focused look on his face and the elegant way in which his hand moved making her smile.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Klaus asked, not turning to face her, but, by the tone of his voice Elena could practically see the smirk gracing his lips.

"Well yes, Nik, I am...the landscape is quite impressive." She teased him, knowing that he was definitely one to appreciate her sarcasm and witty comments.

"I haven't seen you around much lately, Elena. How are you handling your relationship with Damon?" Klaus asked, finally turning back and Elena sighed, knowing that even though she had already talked to Jeremy she could use some advice from Klaus, too. Especially since many of her concerns regarding her past involved him.

"Things are good...but it's been 3 months now and I haven't been completely honest about my past. About _our _past, Nik!" Elena looked at him pointedly, making sure that he understood what she was referring to.

"Ah...yes, our 'thing'...why haven't you told him?" Klaus smiled, not sure what was the big deal because to them it wasn't something that complicated and they were totally okay with all of the crazy interactions.

"I don't think he'll understand, Nik...he asked me about Kol and he overreacted when I didn't want to tell him. He got jealous for only seeing us at the concert that first day and I don't think he's ready to hear that we _slept_ together and that I have been with all of you..." Elena was not one to talk like that, she usually didn't shy away from using the actual work 'fuck' and give explicit details about them to Klaus or any of her best friends actually, but now, she preferred to not get into detail. But, apparently Klaus was too much of a pervert to not tease her about it.

"So what? I hope he's not that stupid as to not understand that we have something more than friendship because let's face it...we've been around for centuries and the fact that we indulge in each other is not that strange, love..." Klaus smirked as he saw Elena's incredulous look.

"Oh shut it, Nik! Would _you_ share _Caroline_ with someone?" Elena retorted quickly, not thinking twice about the words that came out of her mouth and seeing that Klaus' smirk only grew wider.

"Well...as you might remember, love...I already _did_ _share_ her...with _you_." Klaus replied lightly and Elena shook her head, knowing that he was absolutely right. She wouldn't shy away now, though and she knew exactly how to make Klaus swallow his words.

"Yes...I do remember, Nik...and I think that _we _shared _you..._" Elena smirked, seeing that he was rolling his eyes. Klaus was still looking at her and she wondered what he was thinking that he was suddenly so quiet.

Thinking about it now, Elena didn't regret anything that she had done with either Original or anyone for that matter and she was not going to think about it now because it wasn't like Damon hadn't been with other women before.

"You can't honestly think that Damon is such a prude to shy away when you tell him, right? If he really wants to know the real you, he has to accept you as you are, with all of your past and all of your craziness..." Klaus told her and Elena was actually surprised that he had thought at it like that. But he was totally right...if Damon wanted to have a relationship with her then he'd have to accept her with all of her flaws because he was also far from perfect.

"When did you get so wise?" Elena mocked Klaus as she grinned at him, seeing that he raised an eyebrow. He was probably going for menacing and scary, but Elena knew that she'd never be able to see Nik as someone dangerous and mean because he was her Nik...the sweet man that had rescued her and taken care of her ever since.

"What are you talking about? It's in my genes...look at Elijah..." Klaus smirked as he saw Elena roll her eyes, but he soon realized that Elijah was not his only brother and Elena didn't let him forget it.

"Oh, yeah? Well look at Kol!" Elena chuckled as she saw Klaus stare at the floor as he tried to hide his smile.

"Fine...forget I said that. Now...about our past '_indiscretions_'...I think that you can tell him when you want to, but don't be too detailed on the explanations." Klaus smirked and winked at her as he saw her scoff at his words, but he could see that Elena was clearly distressed about the subject.

"Look, Lena...we're all damaged and I don't think Damon is much better than any of us so don't worry about it..." Klaus concluded as he saw Elena actually smile sincerely at him and she finally got comfortable on the small couch, picking up his tumbler with bourbon and taking a sip.

Klaus chuckled as she made herself comfortable on his couch, bringing her feet under her and smirking as she drank his bourbon. He walked towards her and decided that whilst she always told Elijah that he needed to loosen up a bit, she needed it now, too.

"Just relax, Elena...you're worrying too much." Nik scolded her lightly as he stepped behind the couch and brought his talented hands to her shoulders, relieving some of that pent up tension.

"I really missed this, Nik..." She said once Klaus was massaging her sore muscles and she actually sighed contently, enjoying being pampered by Nik once again.

"I bet you miss this...you probably only come here to feel my talented hands" Klaus whispered as he heard Elena laugh, knowing that he had succeeded in lightening up the mood. He always liked to pride himself in making Elena laugh.

"I miss being around all of you all day long. I want to take part in the usual morning bickering and all of that, but I like being with Damon..." Elena sighed, not knowing why she was getting that emotional all of a sudden. Klaus frowned as he looked at her and he walked in front of the couch, watching as Elena stared at him confused.

"Are you feeding properly, love?" Klaus asked her, studying her face as he noticed that her skin was a bit paler than usual and frowned at her. She was strong and he knew that her emotions were all over the place only when she wasn't feeding enough. It had happened a few times back in the days and he had no idea how she was feeding now that she was mostly with Damon...

Elena looked up at him stunned, her brows furrowing as she took her time to actually think when was the last time that she had drank blood. Klaus saw that she was clearly counting the days and narrowed his gaze at her. She had been too busy worrying about her relationship with Damon that she hadn't even noticed how long it had been since she had last fed.

"You can't _forget _to feed, Elena...come here..." Klaus said gently as he sat down next to Elena on the couch and pulled back his sleeve, offering her his blood.

"You don't need to give me your blood, Nik" Elena whispered, feeling embarrassed and a bit taken aback by her stupid action of not feeding. She watched as Nik pulled up his sleeve, but he stopped once he heard her.

"Yes I need to. We don't have any more blood bags. Elijah went to get more so...drink up!" Klaus smirked, seeing that she was tempted to sink her fangs into his skin, but she thought that if they did this, at least they should do it right...so she smirked at him, scooting closer as she leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Have at it..." Nik gently ran his fingers through Elena's locks, feeling her lips brush against the soft skin just above his pulsing vein as Elena smirked, letting her fangs scrape lightly against his warm flesh before piercing his skin.

As soon as the delicious liquid hit her tongue, Elena moaned in utter pleasure, relishing in the potent taste of Klaus' blood. He gulped at sensing the intimate embrace they were in, with Elena practically straddling him as she leaned in for better access. She didn't hurt him, not in the least even though she was hungry as hell, but she took her time to fully sate her thirst.

Blood sharing was quite an intimate thing and they both knew it, but they had done this plenty of times not to get too carried away. Even though there was that pull towards each other, the pure lust that came with the blood, they were both strong enough to stay in control of those primal urges. The blood share was mostly common during sex and they both knew that it was a very pleasant experience.

As Elena pulled back slightly, she licked the remaining blood off of Klaus' skin, seeing the puncture wounds heal immediately. She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his and he couldn't help but look at her blood stained lips that had curled into a devilish smirk that could rival his own.

The sensations were overwhelming her, her body responding instinctively to the high of tasting his blood and Elena found herself leaning in to kiss Klaus just like the old times, her inhibitions running low as she gave into the haze of lust and captured his lips with hers. They usually did that...in the past, when Elena would drink from him, Klaus would've licked the excess of blood off of her lips and that usually led to more than simply kissing. SO now, they were too caught up in the moment to actually give a damn about the fact that Elena was in a relationship.

She kissed him passionately, not even thinking about it, but instinctively and Klaus responded, being too affected by the blood share to think about what he was doing. To them, this was normal, primal and instinctive. Klaus deepened the kiss, the sweet taste of blood invading their senses as they kissed hungrily.

With Elena straddling him and their mouths glued together, there was no denying the obvious and they would probably have gone all the way if it weren't for someone walking in on them and couching loudly, making sure they knew he was there.

"Well...looks like you're always starting the party without me..." Kol chuckled as he leaned on the doorframe, smirking as Elena quickly scrambled off of Klaus.

"Oh, come on, darling...it's nothing I haven't seen before, relax..." Kol continued, shrugging as he saw that Elena was glaring at him.

Truth was that Elena hadn't even realized what she was doing and that it was no longer something that she should be doing. She hadn't even thought about how kissing Nik would be wrong because she was with Damon because she had never had that to worry about before.

"Shit!" Elena muttered as she looked at Nik and Kol and they were both raising an eyebrow at her. Truth was that she hadn't thought about the fact that she had been basically cheating on Damon and her emotions were still running high and untamed. Even though she and Nik had a long history together and they were far more than friends, she felt guilty because she wasn't supposed to kiss him.

"Calm down, sweetheart. We were simply respecting the tradition..." Nik tried to reason with her, seeing that she had guilt written all over her face. He understood that maybe he should've stopped her from kissing him, but the blood sharing experience had messed with his mind.

At that, both Kol and Elena started laughing, making Klaus smirk as he had successfully managed to distract her and make her feel at ease with the awkward situation. It wasn't that big of a deal after all and Elena had probably reacted like that just because she had been too wrapped up in the thrill of the feed and her earlier fears about Damon to actually think clear.

"Well then...why don't we respect _our_ tradition, darling, and break Elijah's piano again?" Kol asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Klaus chuckled, seeing Elena smack his baby brother playfully as she rolled her eyes at Kol's constant teasing behaviour.

"Don't push it, Kol..." She warned as she flashed over to where Klaus had left his paint brush and grabbed it, pointing it dangerously at Kol. Both Originals started laughing at Elena's sudden playful behaviour and they looked at each other in silent agreement before they both rushed to Elena.

"Hey!" She yelled as Klaus grabbed her from behind and Kol grabbed another paint brush from the table and walked towards her menacingly. Elena had to bite her lip not to burst out laughing at the sight of Kol walking towards her like that and when she heard Klaus chuckle, she took advantage of his momentary distraction and escaped his hold.

She smirked as she caught him by surprise and swiftly ran her paint brush over the tip of Nik's nose, chuckling as she saw the look on his face. Kol laughed at her brave move, but managed to get some paint on Elena's face, too.

Soon enough paint was flying through the room as they used their vampire speed to do more damage to each other's clothes. All three of them were laughing as they were practically covered in every colour of paint that Klaus had previously owned. Their clothes were smeared in blues and greens and their faces were also mostly covered in paint. It was as if a hurricane of paint had hit the room, but at least Nik's paintings hadn't been out in the open and had survived their paint war.

They knew that their behaviour was probably worse than a child's, but they were having fun and they all needed a bit of fun and games in their lives right now. At the moment they had no care in the world and simply enjoyed their time, laughing at the ridiculous amount of paint smeared all over them.

They had been too distracted to even hear when Elijah had arrived back home and had come to see what was with all the noise. But, as soon as Elena spotted him she darted towards him, using her paint brush to paint his nose just as she had done with Klaus. The look on Elijah's face was something that she'd remember forever and the sound of both Kol and Nik laughing made the moment that much memorable.

"You did not just do that..." Elijah's voice was stoic, but Elena could tell by the look in his eyes and the light tremble of his lower lip that he was about to burst out laughing, too.

"Oh, but this shade of brown matches your eyes perfectly, love..." Elena smirked, using one of Nik's terms of endearment and batted her lashes at Elijah adorably. His siblings were trying not to laugh, but they watched Elena and Elijah's interaction with amusement.

"Oh, really, now?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk as Elena nodded.

"Yes...and...I think you need to lose the suit if you don't want it to get ruined with all the paint." Elena winked as she grabbed more paint with her brush and turned back to see Elijah still standing there defiantly.

"This ought to be good!" Kol whispered as he and Klaus watched Elena turn back to Elijah and rush towards him with the brush, but he sped out of the way every time.

"That's not fair!" Elena whined as she tried to catch Elijah. It was funny to see their interaction what with Elena being covered in paint and Elijah flashing away from her, smirking. He looked weird with brown paint covering the tip of his nose and Kol couldn't help but laugh.

Since they had been children they hadn't been playing around like that and they all had to admit that Elena and her crazy paint war were actually a welcomed distraction from their boring vampire lives.

Even Elijah relented and let her have her way with him - well...paint him. Elena actually managed to make Elijah laugh as she jumped on him, hugging him and getting paint all over his nice suit and smearing it across his face, too. She even let out a satisfied 'gotcha' as she started laughing, too at her own silly behaviour.

"Satisfied, now?" Elijah asked as he looked at her, seeing the triumphant grin that was etched across her lips. If he knew that she'd be this happy with smearing paint all over him, he would've let her do it earlier.

"Absolutely!" Elena replied, finally releasing Elijah as she admired her work with an appreciative look. Klaus and Kol were still laughing their asses off and they all looked at the door, seeing Rebekah with a wicked grin of her face and her phone in hand, taking a picture of the memorable moment.

"This would be our Christmas card this year...you look adorable." Rebekah wiggled her eyebrows as she looked back up at the mess of paint and brushes.

"How did you manage to do _that?" _The blonde asked, pointing towards Elijah's ruined suit and all of their clothes. She knew that it was certainly a miracle that they were all messing around and laughing like that so she smiled at the scene in front of her.

"_This_ was all Elena's doing..." Elijah replied, motioning at his suit and seeing Rebekah grin at her friend, knowing that she had yet again managed to make Elijah loosen up.

"Well, then congratulations, Elena!" Rebekah said, making Elena smile as she walked towards the blonde, knowing that she'd need to take a shower and borrow some clothes from her.

"Come on...you need to get out of those clothes. And you better clean this up because I sure as hell won't..." Rebekah giggled as she motioned for Elena to get out of the room and for her brothers to clean up their mess. Elena chuckled as she saw Rebekah boss her brothers around as they mumbled curses under their breath. She loved seeing Rebekah put her brothers in their places because, secretly, she did the same with hers.

"You go and clean up and I'll get us some ice cream and chocolate so you can go ahead and tell me what you wanted to talk about. We can have a girl's night just like we did before..." Rebekah offered and Elena rolled her eyes, knowing exactly how much Rebekah enjoyed to have one of their 'girl's nights'.

**So...I think I'll leave it here. **

**What do you think of this chapter? I hope you don't hate me for the lack of Delena in it and I hope you still liked the playful banter with the Originals. **

**As always I'd love to hear what your favourite part was so please REVIEW and let me know!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. More?

**Hello lovely readers! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been extremely busy with graduation and all the exams and I barely had time to sit down and write, not to mention the fact that it was really hard to write this chapter because I really had no idea how to get all of the characters where I wanted them.**

**But I'm baaack! :D and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

**I'm glad you still like this story and I really want to thank you all for the amazing feedback and for the awesome reviews! I was dying to write more playful banter so I'm really pleased to know that you liked the paint war scene!**

**I'd also like to take the time to explain some things…**

**Firstly, Klaus isn't that heartless vampire that we saw on the show at the beginning and to them he is simply Nik…**

**To ****TVD:**** Klaus is with Caroline and he loves her, but the blood sharing is something utterly mind blowing so they both got carried away, plus…as I revealed already, Elena and Caroline had already 'shared' Klaus so it shouldn't be a big deal. Also…they are used to things like that…because they had been together for a long time so they already have done things like this before. And…since you asked for a similar moment with Caroline and Kol…I might just give you that! ;) **

Elena finally stepped out of the overly luxurious shower in Rebekah's bathroom, smiling as she looked at the nice little PJ's that the blonde had left out for her. She had enjoyed the 'paint war' with the Mikaelson brothers very much, knowing that she had had the chance to loosen up a little. She had given Elijah a hard time about letting go and having fun, but she had clearly had less fun than usual.

She sighed, slowly running the fluffy white towel over her skin as she thought about her original intention for coming to the mansion. Elena had wanted to talk to her best friend about her concerns about hers and Damon's relationship.

"Come on, Lena…the popcorn is getting cold…" Rebekah whined as Elena finally pulled on the PJ's and rolled her eyes a bit at the blonde's inability to wait longer than 15 minutes.

"Relax, Bekah'…I'm done with the shower and I admit that I could use a girls' night with loads of junk food and mostly chocolate. I really wanted to talk to you about Damon, though…" Elena finished with a small voice as she jumped on Rebekah's bed and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing her mouth as her friend looked at her quizzically.

"What about him? I thought things were going great with Damon…" Rebekah frowned, not truly understanding what Elena wanted to tell her. Truth was that they had actually been really busy having sex all day and night for Rebekah to actually have time to analyze them better, but she assumed that that had been a good sign, not a bad one.

"Well…they are going great, but I just don't know how to bring up the messed up parts of my past. I mean…the thing is that I worry that Damon wouldn't understand what I had with your brothers basically…" Elena confessed, seeing as Rebekah's face portrayed the same understanding that Klaus had had earlier.

"Oh…" That was all that Rebekah managed to let out because she simply didn't know what was that big of a deal. She had known that Elena had had a heated past with her brothers, but it hadn't bothered her because they were all so close and they loved each other truly- differently, but truly.

"Yes, 'oh'…I really don't want him to overreact about this, but he is impulsive and I have no idea what he will think. It's not like he hasn't had relationships before, but I guess I feel like this is a bit much because I still love all of your brothers and I don't think Damon will be ok with this…" Elena tried to explain, seeing that Rebekah had grabbed a box with chocolate and was eating as she nodded for her to continue.

"The thing is that I saw how he reacted when we first met. That night at the concert, Kol had been his overly flirty self and we were simply fooling around and Damon asked me about it, acting all 'possessive caveman' on me when I didn't want to tell him. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out that I actually _did _sleep with Kol? And about all the other stuff…?" Elena rambled on as Rebekah watched her intently, not really sure what to think of it.

"Wait…so what if you slept with someone? He did, too. It doesn't matter if it was Kol or anybody else as long as it was before you were with him. It _was_ before, right?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her, making Elena roll her eyes.

"Yes, it was before…" She nodded.

"See…then there is no problem. I believe that Damon has already figured out the we are more than friends, that we are family and I think that you definitely shouldn't blurt it out to him, but you could start easy and open up slowly because he has to understand. He doesn't seem the prude type to me, so he might as well have some kinky past experiences to hide, too…" Rebekah giggled, making Elena laugh at the thought of how awkward that conversation would have to be.

"I guess you're right…this is part of me, too. My past is sinful, but it is part of who I am and I am definitely not ashamed of anything so I might as well fess up and hope that Damon would understand all of it." Elena concluded, relaxing back onto the pillows as she grabbed the tub of ice cream and popped some into her mouth with the spoon.

"He will…if he wants to be with you and wants to know you then he will accept you with all of your past and your so called 'sins' and craziness…" Rebekah smiled genuinely and, at hearing her words, Elena grinned back.

"That's exactly what Nik said…" Elena smirked, knowing that if both Rebekah and Klaus had told her the same thing, then it had to be true.

"Surely you realize that you're overanalyzing things, Lena...don't stress yourself over this so much because in the end you can't know for sure how things are going to turn out, but you have to trust that Damon can understand and that things will be even better than before…which I doubt because you have been glued to Damon since you started dating so…I guess the sex is great, huh?" Rebekah smirked at her friend mischievously, seeing that Elena's expression confirmed her words.

"It must run in the Salvatore family…" Both girls laughed as they thought about the fact that they were each dating a Salvatore. It was actually pretty nice to have someone to talk to and Elena felt good and at ease with Rebekah because they had been friends for so long.

"Thanks a lot, Becks for making me realize that I shouldn't stress so much over things that haven't happened yet…I just am a bit nervous, but I guess it's going to be good to settle things straight if we want to move forward…" Elena sighed, leaning back against the soft pillow as she started to feel the tiredness catch up with her. She felt like she now knew that she should simply talk to Damon and see where that led them.

It was unnecessary to stress over something even before it happened so she decided to not think about it anymore because she'd only be more scared of talking to Damon.

"Exactly…so now…I don't know about you, but I'd love to spend the rest of our girls' night sleeping because it's been a really long day…" Rebekah offered, yawning as she heard Elena giggle softly.

"Yeah…I'm sure the spa has been really stressful…" Elena said, eyeing the blonde as she joined her on the bed, laughing at her friend's teasing.

"Well then goodnight…" Elena relented, seeing that Rebekah was truly half asleep already.

"Goodnight, Lena"

xXx

"I can't believe I agreed to coming to the club tonight…" Damon groaned as he and Stefan made their way through the crowd and towards their booth. He hadn't seen Elena in almost a day and he missed spending time with her.

"Well…it's a special day for Kol so they wanted to have a big party for his birthday and everyone is here…including Elena." Stefan clarified, smirking as Damon was already scanning the crowd, clearly searching for a certain brunette.

"Damon!" Elena yelled out as she finally spotted him and she quickly made her way towards the Salvatore brothers and practically jumped into Damon's arms, kissing him lovingly on the lips. They had been apart for far too long for their taste even if it was under 24 hours, but Elena had been busy helping Rebekah with the preparations for Kol's party so she hadn't left the mansion all day.

"You barely got here…I hope you don't plan on skipping the party already…" Rebekah's voice made Elena pull back from Damon as she rolled her eyes, laughing as she turned around and was met by her blonde friend's serious expression. She was actually trying really hard not to burst out laughing and Elena could clearly see it.

"Don't worry, Bekah…we'll stay and enjoy the party…at least a little bit. I know you worked hard on making reservations here at the last minute and I promise we'll stay around so that I can help with that surprise you have for Kol…" Elena smiled as she took Damon's hand and lead him towards the bar.

"Now if I were you…I wouldn't have made such a promise, Elena…" Damon whispered in her ear as he grabbed Elena and spun her around so that her back collided with his hard chest, making her gasp softly. His words had the desired effect on her and Damon smirked as he heard her soft whimper.

"It's not too late to ditch this party…" He continued, but Elena simply chuckled and turned back around, grinning as he looked a bit confused at her sudden mood change.

"We won't ditch the party…it's going to be fun! So come on…" Elena smirked as she tugged Damon towards the bar, joining Stefan and Rebekah at their booth after they grabbed both their bottle of bourbon and two other glasses.

"So where are the others?" Stefan asked as they settled on the leather couch, seeing that neither Klaus nor Kol and Caroline were there. Of course Elena and Damon were too busy with each other to actually pay attention to the fact that half of their friends were not there.

They had missed each other more than they had let on and now they were trying to make up for the lost time even though it wasn't that much. Elena was happily leaning into his touch as Damon wrapped his arm around her, tugging her closer. It was like they needed that physical connection more than before and it was enough to have the other close to feel completely at ease again.

"Well…Kol, Elijah and Klaus are around here somewhere and Caroline should be here any minute with Bonnie and Jeremy because she has been helping Bonnie with some stuff…" Rebekah answered Stefan's question just as Elijah and Klaus arrived at the table and greeted them before going to the bar to refill their glasses.

A few minutes later they were all at their booth, drinking and laughing and simply having fun. It was refreshing to have them all together and not having to worry about someone saying something stupid. They were all well on their way to getting drunk out of their minds and of course, the girls wanted to get up and dance. The music was pounding and they were all pretty buzzed so they wasted no time and got on the dance floor.

"How about you dance for the birthday boy, darlings?" Kol suddenly appeared behind Elena and she chuckled, seeing the youngest Mikaelson brother standing there with a nearly empty bottle of Jack, wearing that trademark smirk that he had clearly inherited from his older brother.

"We're not some of those cheap strippers, brother so how about you rephrase that?" Rebekah chastised her brother, making both Elena and Caroline laugh as Kol rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, dear sister! I apologize if I offended you…" Kol told them, putting his hand over his heart as he bowed in front of the girls, making them smile at his actually sweet gesture.

The other men were still at the bar, drinking away, but Elena still didn't really want to dance with Kol, knowing how jealous Damon was of him already. She was dancing with Bonnie and Rebekah and Caroline and then the song changed and then Kol grabbed Caroline's hand and spun her around, making her giggle before taking each girl and twirling them around.

"Kol!" Caroline gasped as he pulled the blonde against his body, dancing with her and twirling her around as the other girls started dancing around them. There was nothing too intimate going on between them, but they were having fun and Caroline had to give it to him - he got moves.

"You know love…you're an excellent dancer…" Kol whispered, smirking at the blonde.

"So I've been told…you're not bad yourself." Caroline answered, actually enjoying the way that they were dancing perfectly in sync. The music was way too good to not dance and she was clearly enjoying every second of the dancing.

The alcohol was buzzing through their veins as the bass was pounding all around them, making their inhibitions run low. There was not a change in hell that either of them could've predicted their next moves, but there was just too much of that exhilarating adrenaline and alcohol. The slow, seductive song that was playing loudly in the club mixed in with their state was too much and their control was wearing dangerously thin.

Kol was known for his impulsive behavior and, in their drunken haze, they were both too caught up in the heated moment to realize what they were doing. Kol's chocolate brown gaze was melting away Caroline's inhibitions and spreading liquid fire through her veins as their bodies moved together, dancing seductively as they lost themselves in the music.

They were both breathing heavily, the ripples of tension between them almost palpable as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Kol's lips quirked into a sly smirk as his hands roamed Caroline's back before settling on the soft curves of her hips, bringing her even closer as he leaned into her. He was drawn by everything about her: her gorgeous blonde hair, her full lips, her bright blue eyes, the softness of her skin, the thumping of her heart, her sweet perfume and most of all the delicious scent of her blood.

"You smell delicious, darling…" Kol whispered in her ear, lowering his head as he sensed her breath hitch when his lips barely brushed over her heated skin. Her small hands were gripping his shirt tightly as he smirked, pulling her body flush against his as he placed a small kiss on her neck, just above her throbbing vein.

Caroline's vampire instincts were already kicking in, too, her lips barely inches away from his neck, making her mouth water at the prospect of drinking that potent Original blood. Thing was that even though to them it seemed like a long time that they were contemplating their next move, it had actually been only a couple of seconds and before they could think about it longer, they went for it.

One moment they were dancing and simply teasing the other and the next they were sinking their fangs in the other's neck, drinking greedily the rich liquid. There was not much to it, but raw, animalistic hunger and craving, but the blood sharing was intense nonetheless and it made them both feel high.

Hot, maddeningly mind blowing blood sharing one minute and the next thing they knew, they were full on making out, trying to get as much of the remaining blood from the other's lips. It was instinctual and they had clearly been too high to think about the fact that they were in public _and_ that their friends and family were standing a few feet away.

"Now that was quite a present, dear…" Kol smirked as Caroline pulled back and looked at him through hooded eyes. They had clearly not been seen by their friends or they hadn't said anything to not interrupt, which made Caroline glad because even though they were no prudes, she didn't really feel proud about her inability to resist temptation in a very public place especially since she knew that Klaus wouldn't necessarily be happy about it.

"Well that's all you get, Kol so go find someone else to be your sex toy for the night…" Caroline smirked as she rolled her eyes, knowing that Kol was surely incorrigible. He hadn't let her go yet and he was still smirking at her as they both heard a distinctive accented voice.

"I'd say that it was more than enough, brother…" Klaus said sarcastically as Kol and Caroline turned to face him, both being already aware that the hybrid was shooting daggers their way. Caroline looked guiltily at the ground, knowing that Klaus was not too happy about seeing her and his brother in such a compromising embrace and knowing what they had done.

"Oh, don't get all murderous, Nik…it's not like we haven't done worse. Need I remind you about yesterday?" Kol shot him a pointed glare, smirking as Klaus' eyes widened slightly and Caroline looked up at him suspiciously.

"What about yesterday, Nik?" Caroline asked him, seeing that Klaus was about to either strangle Kol or tear out his heart. She was curious what the younger Original was talking about seeing as she had missed most of the action yesterday apparently. She had been busy with Bonnie and hadn't made it back home last night so she didn't know what had happened.

"Nothing…let's just go home and forget about it." Klaus tried to avoid the topic, but Kol was all too glad to tell Caroline all about it.

"Yeah…you just indulged in some blood-sharing of your own, nothing else…" Kol smirked as he saw the glare that Klaus shot him. Caroline, on the other hand was torn between feeling jealous and angry, but she knew that she had no right to do so because she had just done the same thing.

"I think I'm gonna be heading home…" She sighed, seeing Elena approach and she simply wanted to get out of the room. Elena noticed the thick tension between the three and she had decided to come and try to med things, but Caroline was already rushing through the crowd with Klaus hot on her tail.

"What happened?" Elena asked Kol, seeing that he had a smug smile etched on his face.

"Eh…just a lover's spat, darling. They're probably going to end up ruining another room back at the house and we'll most likely have to stay clear of the house tonight, but nothing too serious." Kol shrugged, smirking as he saw Elena roll her eyes at his words.

"Elena!" They both heard Damon call for her and they saw him make his way through the crowd and towards them with his glass of bourbon. Elena smiled at seeing him, the alcohol that she had already consumed making her want to grab him and have her way with him right there.

Kol, being a sneaky little Original had noticed the look on Elena's face and smirked, knowing just how to rile her up. Damon finally reached them and he smiled at Elena, wrapping his arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

"How about we get out of here?" He whispered playfully in Elena's ear, making her skin tingle in anticipation as she smiled at him seductively and nodded.

"If you want to spice things up all you have to do is ask, darling…you know that three's a party, right, Lena?" Kol smiled deviously, that smug glint in his eyes as he saw Damon's expression change into one of consuming and possibly dangerous jealousy.

"Oh, shut up, Kol! You're incorrigible! Let's go, Damon…" Elena tried to soothe things up between the two men, seeing that Damon was already losing his temper what with Kol's incessant teasing. He definitely needed to stop bringing things like that up, but he was Kol and he loved making incredibly annoying and inappropriate sexual innuendos.

"Fine…you're no fun at all! But there's no need to get all aggressive…I'll leave you two alone, but just for the record the offer still stands…and don't give me that look, Salvatore…stick around for a few years and we'll see…" Kol taunted him, seeing that Damon was slightly more at ease and about to crack a smile even.

"Look…as much as I appreciate a twisted sense of humour like my own...I think I still need to adjust to your overly inappropriate jokes...and right now I have something better to do." Damon muttered, smirking as he saw Elena grin back at Kol. He slid his arm around her, feeling smug as they both made their way towards the exit without giving Kol a chance to respond.

Damon rushed Elena outside into the deserted parking lot towards his Camaro, his desire for her already getting unbearable as she sauntered in front of him, swaying her hips seductively. She had taunted him all night and he had tried really hard not to lose his control and take her right there in the club, but now, seeing the way that she carried herself with such sexiness, he was seriously tempted to give in.

"I see someone's in a rush..." Damon whispered in her ear as Elena finally reached the car and Damon had caught up with her. She turned around, grinning as she saw that dark lust clouding his baby blue eyes and his devilish smirk etched on his delicious and more than tempting lips.

"There's no secret that I want you, Damon...and I might not have the self control to wait until we get home..." Elena whispered seductively at him, licking her lips as she noticed that Damon was closing the minimal distance between them, his eyes boring into hers hotly.

"My thoughts exactly" Damon whispered back, making Elena's breath hitch as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a hungry kiss. She responded eagerly, wrapping her hands around his neck and tugging him closer, having missed the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

They hadn't been apart for that long since they had started dating and now, all that pent up sexual tension was about to envelop them and swallow them whole. It was as if they couldn't get close enough and, as their kisses grew more passionate, Elena felt her body being pressed against the side of Damon's Camaro as his body moulded against hers deliciously.

She could feel every hard plane of muscle in his glorious torso as his lips ravaged her mouth thoroughly. Damon's hands were gripping her hips and making their way lower, settling on the curve of her backside and pulling her even closer, a whimper escaping her lips as she felt the hard evidence of his arousal press against her.

Being consumed by maddening lust, they both knew that they couldn't really hold back any longer and, using their vamp speed, they stumbled inside the car. Damon smirked as he pulled back from her lips, feeling her nails rake over his chest as she straddled him on the seat.

He didn't even know how he had managed to get inside the car and into his seat, but he also managed to make his convertible car become more private as he pulled up the windows and pushed the button to unfold the roof above them so that they were a bit more covered from any unwanted eyes.

As he had been busy with setting up the car for them, Elena had latched onto his neck with her mouth, trying her best to mark him, but failing thanks to his fast healing. Damon groaned as she sucked hard on a particular sensitive spot, closing her teeth over his skin and then soothing it with her tongue. Her hips were also grinding against his crotch, making him turn his attention back to her as her small hand groped him before running her palm up and down the bulge in his pants.

Elena moaned loudly as Damon's hands gripped her hips tighter and he bucked up against her, his mouth travelling the expanse of her neck. She was breathing heavily as he used his teeth and tongue to explore her soft skin, down to her cleavage and, seeing as they were both panting and craving more than that, Elena took matters into her own hands literally as she unzipped Damon's jeans, wrapping her hand fully around his cock.

"I need you inside me..." Elena whispered seductively in his ear, knowing that they were too far gone to even think about not going all the way. Damon licked his lips as he ran his hands up her thighs, smirking as he saw that her tight dress has rode up her hips, already giving him a tantalizing sight.

"Good thing that you're wearing a dress, then..." He smirked at her, seeing that familiar glint in her eyes as she shuddered, feeling his hands so close to her heated centre. Heat travelled through her and her body was buzzing with excitement as liquid desire pooled inside of her.

Elena's hands gripped his shirt and pulled it swiftly open, the buttons flying everywhere as she ripped his shirt apart, needing to see the perfectly defined muscles hidden underneath. Her fingers were exploring his torso freely, her nails ghosting over his abs and making him shiver as her mouth descended on his, locking her lips to his in a searing hot kiss.

Damon groaned as he pulled her closer again, her core coming into contact with his groin and the feeling had her moaning into his mouth as she became slick with need. She finally freed Damon from his pants and lifted herself onto her knees, moving the now wet lace of her panties to the side as she slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard length.

She grinned up at him as she saw the pure pleasure that was visible on his gorgeous features, closing her eyes as she took in the feeling of Damon inside of her. He seemed unable to contain the string of sounds that escaped his lips at the contact with her delicate wet flesh.

The pure need and hot searing lust was taking over them both again as Elena started moving up and down on top of him, making him groan as he grabbed her hips tighter, pulling her closer. Damon was having a hard time controlling the urge to bite her, but right now, he was going insane, watching as Elena moved above him, his cock sliding deliciously in and out of her.

"Fuck!" Damon cursed, feeling Elena's nails dig into his shoulders as she steadied herself. She was glorious, her head thrown back and her lips parted in pure ecstasy as she rolled her hips toward him harder, picking up her pace. His fingers were gripping onto her flesh, trying to pull her harder against him, to make her feel as much pleasure as she was giving him.

Rushes of intense heat and pleasure were surging through her body as the mixture of feeling Damon fill her so completely and hearing the sinful sound that she was getting from him washed over her. The intoxicating feeling of control was taking over her and she felt powerful, seductive as she moved on top of him and saw the reaction she had over Damon.

"You feel so good!" Elena moaned, running her fingers through his hair as she moved even faster on top of him, using all of her 'secret weapons of seduction' to make Damon lose his mind. His head was thrown back against the cool leather seat as he watched her through hooded eyes, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he watched her move on top of him like a goddess.

"You are a goddess, Lena...you're driving me insane!" Damon whispered as he grinned at her, pulling her harder onto him just as she rolled her hips down on him, taking him even deeper inside of her. They were both breathing heavily as they moved faster, trying to reach that much needed release and their eyes were locked together.

Elena sank her fingernails into the skin of his arm as she continued to slide expertly up and down his length. She was trying to steady herself as her other fingers were tugging at his hair, already feeling the flood of sensations taking over her trembling body.

Her muscles tightened in anticipation and she moaned loudly as he sat up slightly to give her better access, watching her face intently as she teetered over that blissful edge. She took him deeper and deeper with every sinful movement of her hips and he felt his vision begin to blur as waves of pure pleasure washed over him.

"Ah! Kiss me, Damon!" Elena whimpered as she felt her body being pulled under the seemingly endless ocean of pleasure. Damon complied immediately and slid his hand up her body, his fingers tangling in her long locks and pulling her down, crushing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and savagely as he lifted his hips to meet her halfway, hitting every sweet spot that had been desperate for him.

Damon knew that there was just one thing that could make them both explode with passion and he didn't hesitate in asking.

"Bite me, Elena!" He moaned and she simply smirked at hearing his plea before tugging his head to the side and sinking her fangs into the smooth skin of his neck, relishing in the hot, delicious liquid that surged through her.

The moment that his blood hit her tongue, the taste exploded in her mouth and the pleasure that it caused to Damon made him bite her right back. The connection that they shared in that moment was beyond just physical, it was like they were completely united, their blood drawing the other in and their minds melding together.

Her body shuttered and shook as the most powerful of orgasms crashed into her, making her head spin as she still drew blood from Damon, feeling double as much pleasure as his own release surged through him. He came hard, deep inside of her and she moaned against his skin as she felt him fill her up with all he had. Her body was shaking as they pulled back from each other's necks, blood still dripping from their lips.

"Damon..." Elena whispered as they both gazed lazily into each other's eyes, finally slowing down their movements and they were panting still, trying to catch their breath. It was always so primal between them that even though they were both vampires and they supposedly had 'infinite' stamina they were spent after such a heated encounter.

"You ok?" He asked, seeing her dazed expression, but knowing full well that he probably had the same expression on his face. It had been a glorious encounter and he couldn't help but feel smug about managing to wear her down like that.

"I'm perfectly sated and happy...but don't give me that cocky look, Salvatore...I did most of the work..." Elena answered, raising her eyebrows suggestively and grinning as she saw the smug smirk curve his swollen lips, but not making a move to get off of him.

"You were better than my wildest fantasies, Lena...and I'm sure I can make it up to you for your hard work somehow..." Damon smirked back at her, playfully bucking his hips into her, making her feel his already hardening cock inside of her. Elena chuckled a bit, leaning in and kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling away and moving back in the passenger seat.

"Let's get home first." Elena winked at him before looking around the parking lot as if just now remembering where they were.

There was a different kind of warmth spreading through her, a much more powerful one that burned deeper and stronger, wrapping around her heart and making her breath catch in her throat. She had never felt something as incredible as this, but she welcomed it even though her stomach was in knots at the thought of what it could mean...

**So...what do you think? I hope you liked the CarolinexKol scene, too :D and...of course you can let me know if you liked the smut at the end, too...and I really hope I made it up to you for the tardiness... **

**Please review and let me know who you want more present in next chapter and what you think of this one! I'd love to hear if you have suggestions about places where they can hook up or...maybe other kinky ideas ;) That would certainly help me!**

**Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Xo Rose**


	13. Back to '69

**Yaaaay! I'm actually posting another chapter! And pretty soon might I add :D I'm really glad that you like this story and I'm pretty sure that I managed to come up with a good way to explain some stuff in this chapter so I hope you'll all be pleased! ( that's right, Sammy, I'm explaining the blood thing and you'll see exactly what Elena thinks about the whole thing :D)**

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this…because it's going to get really kinky ;) **

**Chapter 13: Back to '69 **

Elena and Damon made it back to his apartment pretty fast, both of them wanting to get there as soon as possible, being still consumed by the desire that was raging in their veins. Still, as they made it up and inside of his apartment they were both playful, but not too rushed so they laughed as they made their way into the bedroom.

"Take off your clothes, Damon…" Elena grinned deviously, seeing as he liked it when she took charge. She was enjoying this way too much, but he didn't seem to mind it, only giving her a smug smirk as he began toying with the bottom of his shirt, which didn't actually cover him given the fact that Elena had already ripped it in two.

"Enjoy the show, then, kitten…" He smirked, seeing that Elena was watching him with interest while she took a seat on the bed to have a better view. His libido was raging, but she knew that he wanted to make it up to her and a little show of striptease was exactly what she wanted.

Damon's cerulean blue eyes never once broke contact with Elena's as he slid his shirt down his arms, exposing more of his torso. Her hungry gaze swept over his perfectly sculpted abs, not being able to resist the urge to look at his gorgeous body. It was a battle trying to decide whether to lose herself in his piercing 'fuck me' gaze or stare at his pale, muscled body.

Her mind was reeling as she observed the sensual movement of his hand down the flat expanse of his stomach and she licked her lips involuntarily as she watched how he caressed himself as he removed his jeans and boxers. Elena's thoughts were becoming hazy, her body burning with the lust that was surging through her and it was like her whole body was on fire and she just needed to get out of her own clothes. She didn't waste any more time in giving Damon a show as she practically ripped her dress off and tossed it across the room.

Damon could feel Elena's chocolate gaze roam over his body, making him harder than he already was and he smirked as he recognized the look of hunger that she had. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her flung her dress across the room, allowing his gaze to take in her naked form as they both stopped for a second, just staring at each other.

There was something intimate about the way that they stood there bared in front of each other and Damon's imagination was running wild with heated thoughts of different ways that he could take her. The room was filled with the delicious aroma of their raging arousal and it simply made fire spread through him at the thought of having her mouth on him.

"How about we try something a little more adventurous?" Elena smirked at seeing Damon's eyes spark with interest at her words. He raised an eyebrow at her, stepping a bit closer as he saw Elena bite her lip.

"What do you have in mind, kitten?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes, actually very curious to know what was going through her dirty mind. Elena grinned back at him, the naughty glint in her eyes driving Damon insane with desire.

"69" Elena said simply, enjoying the flash of surprise in Damon's eyes as her lips curled into a satisfied smirk. She knew that he was all for the idea when she saw his eyes light up and judging by the response of other parts of his delicious body, he was more than ready for it.

"Then we'll do it the adventurous way…that will blow your mind _and_ make you head spin…" Damon smiled smugly, his eyes sweeping across her naked body as she raised an eyebrow at his words. Elena felt that her skin was tingling in anticipation and she liked the feeling of utter excitement that was settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Lie down on the bed and let your head hang over the edge." Damon told her, making her swallow hard as she settled in the position. She could see him as he walked in front of her so that he stood over her face. The position was providing her excellent access to his cock and she smirked, reaching out her hand to tease him, sweeping her thumb gently over him and making him groan.

"Elena…" Damon hissed and she wondered if he had meant that as a warning or he was just enjoying himself. She felt him bent forward so that he was draped across her body and she felt his hands gripping her ankles before he swiftly lifted her up, making her gasp as he propped her legs on his shoulders.

Every nerve ending in her body was aware of the precarious position she was in and she felt her stomach knot as she realized that she was completely suspended off the bed and entirely at Damon's mercy. She smirked, feeling at ease at least knowing that he was a vampire and the possibility to drop her was slim to none. Plus, she had to give it to him that she loved his interpretation on the famous position.

It was ideal, actually, she thought…seeing that her face was directly in front of his member and she could easily dart her tongue and lick off the precum and please him thoroughly. Her breath hitched as she felt Damon's warm breath ghost over her sensitive exposed flesh, reminding her that this was all about mutual pleasure. She was extremely turned on and she had the hard evidence of his arousal right in front of her so she knew that he was just as ready as she was. Of course, there was an added thrill knowing that she was upside down.

Damon's mouth was tantalizingly close to her aching core and the wave of excitement that coursed through her was only adding to the powerful lust that was consuming her from the inside out. Without hesitating, Elena licked her lips before wrapping her mouth around Damon's tip and closed her lips over him, sucking gently.

His hips bucked forward at the contact and Elena took more of him into her mouth, sliding her lips over his sensitive skin as she greedily consumed him. Damon wasted no time and his mouth descended on her exposed slit, his tongue lapping at her and making her moan. That sent pleasurable vibrations through him, his tongue flicking over her throbbing clit as he groaned against her wet flesh. The sensations took over her, his sinful tongue teasing and playing with her expertly, making shivers of pleasure run through her.

Elena ran her tongue over his aching member, pulling back to wrap her lips around his head and suck hard as she felt his soft, yet wicked tongue delve into her moist entrance. Pleasure shot through her as she moaned loudly around him, overcome by the feeling of his tongue moving maddeningly back and forth. She circled his tip with her tongue, feeling his groan all the way down to her toes as he sucked her clit between his lips.

"Ah!" Elena whimpered as she suddenly felt Damon's blunt teeth close over her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her head spin as she felt the pleasure invade her body. Deciding she wanted to hear him as lost in pleasure as her, Elena steadied herself and took him all the way into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around his impressive girth, finally achieving the desired effect as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her when Damon moaned rather loudly against her trembling flesh.

They continued enjoying each other, working in perfect synchronization, pleasuring one another with ardent fervour, the only sounds in the room being their satisfied moans and the wet smacks of oral pleasure. Elena was acutely aware of her impending orgasm, feeling Damon's tongue rolling over her sensitive flesh as he, too was approaching that pleasurable peak.

His lips closed over her clit, sucking at it gently as he inserted one finger inside of her already quivering walls, making her head spin. The external stimulation of his talented tongue combined with the penetration of his finger made her fall over the edge as her orgasm crashed into her full force. The odd sensation of being upside down had made her pleasure all that more powerful as she felt her blood rush both to her head and her private parts.

Having neglected his throbbing cock, Elena knew that he was not quite done, yet…so she smirked, a wicked idea forming in her mind as she felt his teeth drag over her overly sensitive clit. Her lips closed over him, sucking him off as her hand gripped him and started pumping up and down.

Feeling his tongue delve into her with renewed fervour, Elena took him in deeper into her mouth until he was almost entirely lodged in her mouth, smirking slightly as she hers his whimper. She was pretty proud of her oral skills in that moment, swallowing around his pulsing cock and bobbing her head up and down, expertly making him lose his control as he came hard down her throat.

His loud moan reverberated against her intimately, pleasure shooting through her as she felt her clit twitch again in need. Elena lightly traced her nails along the still sensitive skin of his member, tracing the veins that she could see and smirked as she felt Damon's teeth scrape against her clit and his tongue swept between her nether lips.

Not thinking twice about it, Elena leaned forward and sunk her fangs into Damon's thigh, moaning satisfied as she heard him hiss. It was rather instinctual and not even in her kinkiest dreams had she fantasized about this thing, but, as she felt Damon's fangs sink into her sensitive flesh, her mind was spinning and her world shattered around her.

The sensations were overwhelming her, the intoxicatingly delicious blood invading her senses, raw pleasure taking over her body as she was bombarded with multiple orgasms as they both kept drinking from the other in such an intimate way.

Damon felt his knees shake and he tried to steady himself, knowing that he had to keep Elena in place, too, but his body was assaulted with powerful waves of pure pleasure. He felt like he head certainly reached that state of Nirvana…whatever that was. The whole world around him shifted and he knew that he was seconds away from a comatose state, but it was blissfully satisfying.

"Oh my God!" Elena cried out as she pulled back, feeling her eyes roll in the back of her head as she tried to calm her trembling body, but failed miserably. Thankfully, Damon pulled back, too, still a bit dizzy with the sensations, but he managed to set her down before he collapsed beside her on the bed.

"You can wear me out like that anytime, kitten…" Damon muttered, feeling his eyes already closed in pure exhaustion and he smirked as he felt Elena's body drape over his.

"Mhmm…" Elena nodded, her body shutting down, relishing in that blissful post orgasmic haze as she drifted to sleep, for the first time in a long while being utterly spent.

xXx

_Flashback -1969…_

"_So what if I want to drink __**your**__ blood, 'Lijah?" Elena wondered, smiling up at the Original as they both lounged in the living room with a bottle of bourbon. _

_Elijah was wearing a crisp white button down shirt and suit pants that fitted him quite nice. Elena, on the other hand was more than comfortable wearing only one of his fancy shirts over her cream coloured lacy undergarments. She and Elijah had gotten pretty close and since he had said he needed to go on a business trip, Elena had decided to go with him._

_The years that all of them had spent together had been glorious, but Elena had to admit that she had a soft spot for the always classy and maybe too serious Original. Still, she knew that there was more to him than cold elegance and serious demeanour. She had had the chance to actually know him away from his annoying siblings and she had to admit that she liked him even more._

"_Well…Elena…blood sharing is a treacherous business. It is a very intimate act and some say it even is addicting. Sharing blood with another vampire implies a connection on a deeper level than only physical. It is not an action based on instinct, yet it creates a dangerous lust in the other so…it is considered to be akin to sex." _

_Elijah smiled at the sudden interest that Elena was showing and he raised an eyebrow at seeing her eyes narrow deviously as he finished the sentence. He didn't know exactly how to explain it to her, but he tried to sum up all of his knowledge about the subject without having to bore her with a lecture on the matter._

"_So…does vampire blood taste as good as human blood?" Elena ventured, deciding to first ask all the questions that were flitting through her mind before actually getting to experience it._

"_Some say that it tastes even better the older the vampire is…" Elijah offered, taking another swig of his bourbon as he watched Elena purse her lips in thought._

"_That sounds pretty hot! SO do you have to bite at the same time?" Elena inquired further as she smirked, the glint in her eyes suggesting that she was already up to something._

"_There is a certain amount of pleasure even if there is only one vampire biting the other, but the actual sexual feeling and that deep connection is achieved only when both vampires bite at the same time…" Elijah concluded, seeing as Elena had shifted slightly from her sitting spot on the couch and had already drunk half of her bourbon. _

"_Do they have to have sex while they bite, then?" Elena blushed slightly as she saw Elijah eyeing her with a curious, yet slightly devious expression, smirking as he sipped the rest of his bourbon._

"_The connection is stronger if the ones involved are physically connected also during the blood sharing." _

"_Meaning…yes…" Elena concluded, seeing the smirk curve the corner of his lips as he sat back down on the opposite couch, still watching her intently._

"_Yes" Elijah confirmed even though there was no need to, judging by the look on Elena's face. _

"_Sounds tempting…it's almost like a drug then, right?" Elena asked, cocking her head to the side as she crossed her legs, noticing Elijah's eyes were on her. She was perfectly aware of the effect that she had on the Original and he sure as hell knew what he was doing to her._

_Even though most people saw Elijah as cold and calculated, Elena knew exactly how sweet and caring he was. Undoubtedly he was hot and exactly as greatly skilled in the bedroom as Elena had secretly thought when she had first seen him. Over the years he had proven to be the most reliable man in her life and she had grown very fond of him. _

"_It is addicting as I said and extremely euphoric…but only if the bond is completed. Many vampires only drink from another vampire for the high, but they don't go all the way so that makes it a bit less intimate…" Elijah continued, seeing as he had her full attention._

_Elijah had been having those close moments with Elena for a while now. He had to admit that he felt a strong connection to her and he could see that she enjoyed spending time with him more and more. They had already taken their relationship to the next level, but he didn't want to make the situation uncomfortable for her, not knowing how involved she was with him._

"_So…the blood itself is like a drug, but the sexual connection and intimacy are only achieved during sex?" Elena wondered, her body already betraying her as she fidgeted with her hands, looking back at Elijah with darkened eyes._

"_You could say that, yes…" Elijah replied, smiling knowingly at her as he poured himself some more bourbon._

"_And…you said the older the vampire, the better the blood, right?" When Elijah simply nodded, she continued._

"_Then…your blood must be pretty damn delicious." Elena whispered seductively as she saw Elijah's eyes darken and he turned towards her, trying to hide a satisfied smirk, but failing miserably, almost challenging her to ask for what she wanted._

_Without another word, Elena stood up and walked towards Elijah as she smiled, seeing his ever stoic expression turn into an openly smug one. He was gazing at her with those melting brown eyes, making her grin back at him as she finally reached him. They were close, but she didn't want to jump him and bite him, because she knew that he wouldn't have told her all of that without a reason. He wanted this with her and she definitely wanted to experience this with Elijah._

"_Don't go shy on me now, 'Lijah…" Elena whispered as she saw his lips curve into a genuine smile as he extended his hand for Elena to take. She placed her small hand in his, bowing mockingly as she grinned back at him._

_Elijah pulled her closer and finally closed the distance between them, kissing her tenderly as he felt her fingers roam over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, they had made it to his room, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, not caring about the mess as they lost themselves in each other. _

_The moment that her fangs pierced his skin, she moaned loudly, pulling away from his neck to look into his eyes. It had been all that he had described and more. The scent was drawing her in, the taste enticingly sweet. That gulp of his blood had been more potent than all of the human blood that she had consumed before, she realized. The mere taste of his blood had her cursing herself for not indulging in it before._

"_Oh my God!" Elena panted, still trying to wrap her mind around the delicious taste as her eyes were boring into his. If that was simply a taste, then the blood share should be mind blowing._

"_I take it you liked the taste?" Elijah couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Elena gasped._

"_I loved it!" She grinned in response; her eyes darkening again as he leaned in to lightly graze his teeth over the sensitive skin of her neck._

"_And what else do you love, 'Lena?" Elijah whispered in her ear, making her breath hitch as she felt his warm breath on her heated skin, knowing that he was going to bite her and her skin was tingling in anticipation._

"_I love __**you...**__" Elena sighed as Elijah pulled back a little and smiled at her sweet confession before leaning in to kiss her, their bodies meeting in an intimate embrace._

"_I love you, too..." Elijah whispered against her lips._

_There was only the sound of their lingering love making and the echoes of their moans as they finally completed their bond - fangs pierced the other's skin with ease and the rush of delicious red liquid made them both lose their minds. _

_The whole world shattered around them, pure pleasure coursing through them as they drank from each other, reaching that state of utter bliss together. The intoxicating taste of their blood was overwhelming their senses and they were truly connected in every way possible. _

_It had been the first time that Elena had truly felt so deeply connected to someone and she had to admit that there was nothing that could even come close to it. She still had time to wrap her mind around it, but one thing was for sure...she had found her new (and very satisfying) addiction._

_End of flashback._

xXx

Elena opened her eyes slowly, looking around and noticing that the room was still dark, meaning that it was still late at night and she hadn't gotten that much sleep. She smiled softly as she saw Damon's hand encircling her waist, his head resting on her flat stomach as he slept peacefully.

He truly had been spent after their intense night and Elena smirked a bit, thinking back about it. Even though she had had a minor break down the other day about telling Damon, Elena knew that she and Damon had a connection that she had never truly felt so intensely. Though, she had to admit that she was still nervous about talking to him, but she had decided not to hide anything, but simply start telling him about everything.

Her fingers threaded through Damon's dark locks, lightly running through his dishevelled hair as she watched him sleep deeply. She loved to see his beautiful face so at ease, so calm and even without his smug smirk. There was something incredibly nice in having him sleep with her, so close and so carefree.

Still, as her mind drifted to the other day, guilt suddenly invaded her as she thought about the way that she had basically cheated on him with Klaus. She had never meant to do so, especially since she was having strong feelings for Damon, but she had not even thought it would escalate to that.

Kol had made it extremely easy for her to get over the whole thing at the moment, pointing out that they had done that numerous times. Elena knew that, being with the Originals and the others for so long, they had actually gotten used to each other so well that the boundaries had been broken a long time ago. They were not so scandalized about the sexual urges especially since they were all vampires and they had more than once indulged in each other.

Truth was...it was a complicated thing to explain and Elena shook her head, focusing her thoughts back to her concerns. She wanted to move on and be with Damon because there was just something there that she had never felt before, but the guilt of having taken Klaus' blood and kissed him had been eating at her.

She knew that it had meant nothing to her, but she was sure that if Damon would find out, it would make him mad. She knew that he was possessive, but she kind of liked that about him. Still...with the way that she had been declining to join Damon when he had gone out for 'a drink', she had truly forgotten to feed and it was taking it's tool on her.

Admittedly, Klaus had had a reason to be so concerned about her eating habits because back in the day she had refused to drink from humans and, for a couple of decades Elena had been weak and vulnerable and, when a werewolf had bitten her (to get to Klaus), they had almost lost her. Her weak state had made the venom spread much faster through her system and Klaus had almost been too late to reach her to save her.

Elena shuddered as she thought about that period, having already admitted that she had been wrong in starving herself and making such stupid decisions without talking to either one of her friends. She had, since then, been drinking human blood, but only compelling them and not killing.

Her first century had been a struggle for Elena and she couldn't have made it if it weren't for her friends and especially Klaus- who had clearly been the most affected by her weakness. He had been there to see her at her worst and had witnessed how weak and scared she had been once she realized how badly she had gotten from the lack of proper 'food'.

Maybe that was why Klaus had insisted that she should drink his blood, knowing that for him it wasn't that big of a deal since they were not against sharing a bit of blood, especially since the Original's blood was amazing and both delicious and nourishing.

She clearly had to stop overanalyzing things. It had happened. She regretted it and that was that. There was no way to go back and change anything about it so she had to deal with it. She needed to stop thinking about it, knowing that if she made such a big deal about it, then if she'd tell Damon, then he'd make an even bigger deal.

Elena sighed, seeing the sun creeping into the room as she kept running her fingers softly through Damon's hair, knowing that even though she had less sleep than before, she had enjoyed staying in bed with Damon, watching him sleep, not to mention how much she truly had enjoyed their hot, kinky night of debauchery.

Heat pooled between her thighs as she let her mind wander to the way that Damon had made her feel last night. She heard him mumble something in his sleep, turning a bit so that his head was resting against her breasts, his hand sliding slightly lower on her side and making her breath hitch. She didn't know how she could feel so utterly sated, yet clearly lusting for more and craving his touch more and more each time.

She was definitely insatiable when it came to Damon, but she knew that he wasn't one to complain about such things. But for now she decided to just enjoy the sweet moments with him, watch how carefree he looked while sleeping and let the problems for later.

Not even noticing when time had passed, Elena felt Damon stir in his sleep again, this time actually waking up. He opened his eyes and smirked as he burrowed his face into her breast making her giggle as she pulled at his hair.

"Good morning to you, too..." Elena grinned at him as he finally pulled her in for a tender kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up as she scooted closer to him on the bed.

"Now this is how I wanna wake up every day." Damon said in a husky voice that Elena found extremely sexy, resting against the pillow as Elena draped her body over his, looking up at him as she placed her hands on his chest. She was smiling up at him, already knowing that she wanted to wake up every day next to him and that made her heart flutter with emotion.

"Me too...but I can think of something to make it even better..." Elena whispered, already seeing his eyes darken with lust as she leaned in and placed a sinfully hot kiss on his neck, making him groan. She smirked up at him, the hard evidence of his arousal pressing against her as she looked up at him.

"Can't argue with that..." Damon shrugged as Elena playfully rolled off of him and, instead scooted next to him on the bed.

Damon's palm reached for her, resting over her chest now, his fingers idly playing with the tips of Elena's chestnut hair, allowing a genuine happy smile to grace his lips. It was involuntary and he just didn't want to hide it anymore. His eyes were following the movements of his fingers, admiring the way that her chest rose and fell with every unnecessary breath she took.

Elena's hand was gently caressing the side of Damon face, before ending on the side of his neck and he could practically feel her eyes on his face as he closed his eyes.

"What's that face?" Huh! It must be odd for her to see him like this…

"What face?" Damon whispered back and he knew what she was referring to, but he turned the full force of his gaze on her, wanting to look at her and let her see him for real. His hand was still running all over her skin, brushing aside the strands of hair that had fallen over her tantalizing breasts.

"That face" Her brown eyes sparkled in the light and I could see the happiness and slight wonder as she looked at me. He felt her hand rest on his chest and it was exhilarating to simply feel her skin on his.

Damon's thoughts drifted to last night and remembered the way that her glorious body had looked as they relished in each other, the look of pure ecstasy that adorned her face as she fell apart on top of him in the car. The way that her lips had felt over mine, the deliciousness of her skin, the moans and cries that had escaped her parted lips as he moved inside of her. The way that her body had writhed under the skillful movements of his tongue on her core, her hands pulling him closer as our bodies slid together and the rhythmical squeezes of her inner muscles that drove me insane.

He knew that his lips had formed a happy smile as he focused back on the present. Elena was still expecting an answer.

"I'm happy" Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly because that's what makes him…well..._him_. A part of his brain, however small, still had to keep from showing Elena the extent of the happiness that he was feeling with every day that they spent together.

Elena didn't really mind his teasing, though and she slid closer to him on the bed, meeting him halfway as their lips crushed together for what must have been the hundredth time in the last 12 hours. The giggle that escaped her lips was like music to his ears, as corny as that sounds and he couldn't bring himself to care if she wanted to leave this bed today or not, but he decided she wouldn't leave before he ravaged her again.

Elena pushed him back, his fingers on her knee and bringing her body closer. Her tongue slid easily between his lips and started swirling around his. Her chestnut hair had fallen around them, effectively shielding us from the outside world. There was nothing that had ever felt as good as being with Elena, even the air around them was crackling with energy, but the sweet torture of her gentle touches and soft kisses was what he thrived in right then.

Elena's index finger gently tilted Damon's chin upwards so that she could explore his mouth and he let her, allowing her to take control of the kiss. Her pouty lips were on his, the rest of her body draped over his and Damon couldn't help but smile, relishing in the attention that Elena was giving him.

It felt almost too good to be true as her fingers immersed into his hair, lightly pulling at it as she continued with the teasingly slow kiss. He wasn't complaining, though, because just being like this with her was hard to believe and he didn't even remember a time when he had been this happy.

There was something incredibly emotional about that moment, but he didn't want to dwell on it. He simply wanted to enjoy the feeling and the intimacy with Elena, indulging in a bit of that 'lazy morning sex'…it was different and gentler, but they were both enjoying the soft touches way too much to rush anything.

Elena knew that he was not one to be submissive for too long so she expected him to flip them over even though the movement still took her off guard as he used his vampire speed so that in seconds, she was lying beneath him, smiling broadly.

Damon watched her face as his body covered hers, his hands trailing over her features, his finger sliding over her lower lip and down the valley between her breasts. He dipped his head and started kissing the side of her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh just above her pulsing vein.

Elena moaned as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her chest and onto her taut stomach, letting his tongue dart out to tease her. Damon dragged his lips back up her abdomen and onto her breasts, enjoying the breathy sounds that were coming from Elena's mouth.

Her hands gripped the pillow as his tongue traced the outline of her breast and his hand inched closer to her heated core. He moved so that he could reach her neck and trail kisses over her jaw line as his hand started massaging her breast.

Her lips were his addiction and he let his tongue slide over her bottom lip and she closed her lips over it, sucking at it and making him groan. Damon felt one of her hands sneak between their bodies, her nails scraping lightly down his abs and the need was becoming too intense to ignore any longer.

Heat was radiating from her skin as she looked into Damon eyes, her dazed expression still holding so much lust and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. She pulled him infinitely closer and she rubbed herself against him, making it clear that she wanted him right now!

Damon was never able to refuse her anything and he wasn't about to start now so…he finally slid into her, inch by inch, while his lips were still devouring hers. Elena's hands clasped over his shoulders as she wailed once he was fully settled inside of her.

He stopped for a moment, just to relish in the feeling of being inside of her, but Elena moved her hips suggestively, her fingers tugging at his hair demandingly. He felt her inner muscles clamp down on him, Elena using all of her strengths to make him move.

"You have to stop doing that, Lena…" Damon sighed in the crook of her neck, trying to restrain himself and not fuck her into oblivion.

"How can I stop when you feel so good inside me?" Elena's husky voice made his cock twitch and the words that had come out of her mouth threw him off guard for a second.

Finally, he began moving his hips, feeling Elena's legs pull him closer with every thrust. Damon started with long, languid strokes so that he could enjoy feeling every inch of her velvety walls stroking his cock even though she was driving him insane.

Soon, he lost control and he couldn't manage to maintain that deliberate slow rhythm and he found himself picking up speed, making the sexiest sounds leave Elena's lips. Damon was kissing her neck, hearing her cry out his name as he pushed deeper into her, hitting that sweet spot that drove her wild.

"Ah!" Elena arched her back and with every slam of his hips she gasped and moaned and they started moving frantically, the wet sound of slapping skin echoing through their minds. The frenzy of their movements began to recede as they transferred the harshness of the thrusts into their kiss.

They started moving gracefully, moaning incoherently and Elena's entire body was shaking and trembling as his thrusts dragged over her G-spot just right. Hearing her cries of pleasure was doing strange things to him and Damon started pounding into her, reaching deeper and making her scream.

"Oh!" _Was that me?_ Damon wondered if he could even make those sounds, but Elena seemed to love them as he felt her nails rake down his back. Damon hissed slightly at the sting of pain, but it only drove him higher, his muscles tensed and he was trembling with the effort of keeping his orgasm at bay.

His hips were pumping harder and faster with every thrust and Elena's body was wracked by spasms and Damon watched intently as she fell apart underneath him. Her inner muscles tightened painfully around him and the pleasure finally exploded within him as he collapsed on top of her.

They were both panting and completely spent and he rested his head on her shoulder, feeling the nail marks heal as Elena's arms held him close. His eyelids fluttered and he decided he'd allow himself 10 more minutes to relish in the post-orgasmic haze that surrounded them.

**Yaaay again! :D really long chapter with 2 smutty scenes! I bet you didn't see that one coming! ;) I really hope you like it…and the morning scene is an adaptation of the one on the show if you've noticed the similarities… I really wanted to write a sweet morning scene and I hope this was good enough. Also I hope you liked the flashback and I'd love to hear if you liked the explanation I gave for the blood sharing…**

**Okay so…please leave a review and let me know what you think of this one! **


	14. Runaway to the beach

**Hello there my absolutely awesome readers! :D Please read this! ****

**I really have to say that I love you all for the feedback that this story is receiving…and especially since there are so many of you that have been wondering about the blood sharing thing and all of those heated interactions…I hope you enjoyed the explanation and the scene with Elijah…I really think that he was perfect to explain that to Elena back in the day…I hope you agree :D Also...to answer to Debbie1689...Elena is older than Damon in this story. **

**This is probably going to be one of my longest rants, but I feel like I need to take the time to write this stuff since I barely have time to reply to the reviews. Most importantly I have to thank Danni1989 for hearing out all of my crazy ideas and for all of the amazing support! Thanks a lot, dear! Without you this story wouldn't have become so popular**

**And, of course, I have to say that your reviews motivate me to write even though I still have a big exam coming up in 3 weeks so yeah…I hope you'll understand…although I know that I haven't had a strict updating schedule…I'll try to write as often as I can because I just love writing this story! I won't make any promises or tell you I'll update weekly…so I think it's better if I take a bit longer and make the chapter as good as it can be than to post something I am not completely sure about. **

**I also don't truly want all that happy smutty phase to end, but I'll still have to write a serious conversation between Damon and Elena and we all know it. Although I don't think I'm ready to leave my happy smutty Delena bubble so if you don't mind I'm gonna write a few more chapters of nice fluff and hot smut before all hell breaks loose...I just can't bring myself to write the serious stuff yet :D**

**Plus…a quick SPOLIER for all of you Kalijah fans…there is going to be something for you later on so…Katherine is coming into town soon (thank Danni for that)…and knowing her…there's going to be drama following close behind xD**

**Yeah…well…I needed to vent a bit and now…the rambling is over and here is the new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy and leave a review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Runaway to the beach...**

The busy streets of New York were buzzing with energy, the lights shining brightly in the night, making it appear as though it was still day…after all this was the city that never sleeps. It was truly a fitting name and, the vampires could only enjoy what the city offered whether it was the never ending liquor supply or the allure of the unknown, the massive amount of fresh blood pumping all around them, but…there were only a few of them that knew how to make the most of all that any day and every day or night…

They were forever relentless and high on the energy that surrounded them on stage. The pure rush of being in front of so many people, the screaming crowd and the blaring music were always something that they had loved and they'd never get tired of it.

Even though they had been engaged in other pleasurable activities, they were still more than happy to go to their concerts, relishing in the feeling of being in the spotlight and having the whole crowd under their spell -metaphorically speaking, of course.

Elena made the most of the evening, singing and dancing and having a blast on stage with all of the others that were in the band, knowing that she would be heading away for a break the next morning. She didn't want to admit, but she was excited about leaving especially since that meant having alone time with Damon away from all of the Originals and the thought of having him all for herself was too alluring to pass up.

They had been doing great and even though since that night, she had decided not to hide anything from Damon, the moment just hadn't come for them to have such serious conversations. So…now that they were going to head out of town for the weekend, she knew that she couldn't postpone it any longer. She was ok with that, though, because she had clearly made up her mind about being honest and not making a big deal out of it.

This was her moment of fun before the seriousness should come and she was enjoying the concert with her friends. Damon and Stefan had decided that they were going to have a brother bonding night again and Elena had been happy to see that the Salvatore's strained connection was getting stronger and stronger so she decided to spend the night at Bonnie's, knowing that she needed to catch up with her, too.

The crowd was going wild and Elena smiled as she saw that Caroline and Klaus were flirting and getting along great despite their fight a couple of nights ago. Admittedly, Kol had been right and they had indeed ruined another set of furniture back at Elijah's place, but the angry sex seemed to also be good as make up sex.

Knowing what had caused their fight - meaning her- Elena had decided to apologize to her friend and had had a talk with Caroline, explaining the situation because even though they had done things like that before, she and Klaus were now together and she was with Damon so she didn't feel comfortable hiding that from one of her best friends.

They had gone back to normal…well as normal as they could be, but still Elena wanted to have a bit of a surprise song on their concert tonight, one that she knew Caroline loved so she had conspired with the rest of the band to play it at the end of their show.

Elena smirked as she winked back at Kol and they started playing Nirvana's 'Smells like teen spirit', noticing the shocked, yet excited look on Caroline's face as she grinned at them all. Also for this…Elena decided to let Klaus sing the song and she'd just join in on the chorus, already hearing the girls in the audience scream louder.

_Load up on guns and _

_Bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose_

_And to pretend_

_She's over bored_

_And self assured_

_Oh no, I know _

_A dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello…how low…_

_With the lights out it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My Libido_

_Yeah_

Elena smirked as she heard the crowd singing along with Klaus, clearly making the atmosphere even more amazing as she saw Caroline having so much fun watching Klaus sing one of her favourite songs. Elena had succeeded in making Caroline's night incredible and the blonde was grinning nonstop even as they finished the concert.

Feeling pretty good about how she had ended the concert, Elena had declined their invitation to go to celebrate, which might have seemed shocking, but she simply needed her rest for the next day's journey. Damon and Elena had decided that for them to have a nice, peaceful weekend they needed to get out of town and just go somewhere where they could relax, away from the busy city.

So, Bonnie and Elena had decided to go home and have some ice cream and watch a movie and simply rest before her trip. It had been quite good to not go out for once and even though she missed having Damon with her, she knew that he and Stefan still needed to have some precious brother bonding time.

The next morning, they were both ready to leave and already she had got her bag and hopped into Damon's baby blue Camaro, smiling as they drove off towards the beach. Their destination was a small almost isolated cabin that Damon had found, situated right on the beach...

xXx

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the beach and the ride there hadn't been that long so they weren't actually tired or anything. They decided that the setting sun was making the beach too inviting to pass up so they changed into their bathing suits and made their way to the beach.

On their way to the beach there was a lot of laughing, bumping hips and teasing, both from Damon's part and Elena's. She was giving him sweet kisses on the cheek which he returned with smooches on the lips. He was grinning from ear to ear and joked around, bringing out the famous Damon humour, revelling in the bright smile that graced Elena's lips. Being away just the two of them had its perks because now they didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting them or making snarky commentaries about how they acted around each other.

As they made their way through the soft sand, they came closer and closer to the water and Damon smirked as he scooted Elena up into his arms, heading straight for the water and making her giggle. She playfully screamed his name as he made a motion as if he would throw her into the water and she only grabbed his neck tighter, making him grin.

There were some people in the distance, but none close enough to hear them if they got a little carried away, which Damon supposed would happen sooner rather than later. Seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes, Elena chuckled, knowing him all too well to not recognize _that_ look.

"I should've guessed that you weren't only planning on lying in the sand" Elena taunted him, smiling happily as he tightened his hold on her, moving a few feet further into the warm water. The sun was setting, enveloping them in a dark orange light as it was disappearing into the water. The reflections were sublime and the view was exquisite, orange hues onto the water, making their surroundings that much more inviting. Elena couldn't deny the fact that she was actually having probably the same thoughts as Damon...

"You know me too well" He chuckled at her, waves splashing against his legs as he ran into the warm water, still holding Elena in his arms. He watched as her eyes narrowed playfully, but didn't give her a chance to say anything else as he leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her luscious lips.

There was something different about this whole situation and Damon could feel something strong surfacing in his heart, only making him smile as he relished in the feeling of utter freedom. These carefree moments that he was spending with Elena made him truly feel happy, which was something he hadn't thought possible for a long while. Shaking his head as he decided to make the most of their little trip, Damon grinned against her lips as he pulled back, throwing Elena into the water, causing a splash around her and he smirked as she resurfaced, giving him a death glare.

"You did NOT just do that!" Elena yelled back at him, narrowing her eyes as the smug smile on his face only widened. Damon was definitely not taken aback by her reaction, in fact he was hoping for it, his dirty mind already conjuring images of Elena wearing a latex outfit, handcuffing him to the bed and punishing him for being a 'bad vampire' today. His fantasy was literally making him hard and he moved closer to her in the water, but was met by a splash of water hitting him straight in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, Elena" Damon strode to her, his voice low and sexy as hell, but also menacing, his eyes narrowing playfully at her. Elena tried to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips, still not sure if he'd either splash back or kiss her senseless- probably the latter since it was _Damon _we were talking about...

His lips crushed onto hers, his hands closing over her tiny waist, bringing her closer as her lean, tanned legs wrapped around his torso. Damon devoured her mouth, his tongue dominating hers as he kissed her deeply, with bruising force and passion. Elena moaned into his mouth as she felt her core coming into contact with his erection and she instinctively started rolling her hips over the obvious bulge in his trunks.

An animalistic growl escaped from Damon's mouth as Elena's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, her nails scraping his scalp in her haste to deepen the kiss. Damon started kissing down the side of her neck, nipping at the skin over her collarbone on his way towards her breasts. His sinful mouth explored as much skin as he could reach, her chest heaving while the sexiest sounds were leaving her mouth as his hands roamed over her back, grabbing her ass and grounding his hips into hers harder.

The feeling of his skin against hers was sending shock waves through her body, her nerve endings tingling in excitement, instantly needing more of him and she tried to steady herself. One of his hands was making its way towards her heated core, driving her mad with need as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"You might want to keep it down, Lena...we are not actually alone on the beach and knowing you...we'd attract a lot of unwanted attention." Damon's hot breath skimmed over her skin, making her swallow hard and his words were certainly sending a new wave of desire through her. She smirked as she thought about it, not really being one to care about exhibitionism before and clearly too far gone to care now.

"Let them hear...they can even watch, maybe they'll learn something..." Elena whispered seductively in his ear, her tongue running over his neck as she started nibbling on his skin, her teeth scraping against his flesh and making him moan.

"You're bad tonight, baby..." Damon chuckled against her breast while his lips were already back working on her needy flesh as he looked up at her, seeing the lust clouding her chocolate eyes. Damon's fingers gently pulled aside the material of her bikini and the tips of his fingers brushed over her folds. Elena bit her lip to try to keep form moaning and Damon moulded his lips to hers, effectively swallowing her sounds of pleasure. His tongue was swirling around hers as his fingers moved slowly over her throbbing clit, circling it and Elena bucked her hips in her attempt to make Damon give her what she desperately wanted.

Their lips were fused together as two of Damon's fingers finally entered her, making Elena dig her nails into his back, her hips moving on their own accord to try and take his fingers deeper into her. Damon groaned as he felt her inner muscles clamping on his fingers as he began moving them, his mouth leaving hers to leave a hot trail of open mouthed kisses down to her still clothed breasts. He dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking at the hardened peak through the thin fabric of her bathing suit.

Elena moaned as she pulled at his hair, tilting his head to the side roughly as she ran her lips over the skin of his jaw and down the side of his neck. Damon continued his ministrations with both his fingers and his mouth, biting her nipple softly and sucking on it hungrily. His fingers were moving frantically in and out of her, curling inside of her and driving her insane with pleasure. Elena had been truly trying to keep quiet, but it all felt so good, Damon was making her writhe and she couldn't stifle the loud moans...she should blame Damon for that, for he was the one that drove her insane with pleasure.

The water felt incredible and it cooled down her overly sensitive body as the waves of her orgasm began to crash into her. Elena was kissing the skin just above Damon's throbbing vein, her lips and teeth working on giving him one hell of a hickey. She felt him bite down on her nipple again, his fingers hitting a particular soft spot inside her and the urge to scream was overwhelming her so she bit down hard into Damon's neck, relishing in the warm blood flowing down her throat.

"Shit, Elena!" Damon moaned as he pushed his fingers harder into her, feeling her whole body tremble under his touch when waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. Elena felt that she was about to explode with every deep stroke of his fingers and she gasped for air as she was teetering over the edge. Damon felt the spasms of her inner muscles around his fingers and he knew she was close so he pressed his thumb over her swollen clit while kissing her deeply.

Elena's body was on fire, every nerve being connected to her core and screaming for release as Damon used all of his skills to make her come undone. His thumb was mirroring the movements of his tongue and Elena tightened her grip on him, her senses being overwhelmed with pleasure.

He smirked wickedly as he pried his mouth from hers, taking a few steps further into the water and lowered himself to his knees, holding Elena up while her thighs rested on his shoulders. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair, seeing his bright blue eyes peer up at her as he submerged himself into the water. Damon's lips brushed over the heated skin of her core and Elena pushed her hips into him, urging him on. _Oh, the perks of being a vampire..._ Elena thought as Damon's tongue flicked her clit, working 3 of his fingers into her at this point. She was already too far gone and she knew she would fall apart soon.

Immense pleasure was radiating throughout her entire body and she grounded her hips onto his mouth, feeling those sinful lips close over her bundle of nerves and suck hard. Her lips were parted, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, but no sounds came out, the pleasure being too strong to even allow her to form any coherent sounds. Damon felt a sudden urge to bite her, right there, where all her blood seemed to have gathered and he tried his best to control the beast inside of him. He hadn't really meant to, but an animalistic groan came for his lips, sending delicious vibrations through Elena's core while his hands went to her hips, holding her tightly against his mouth.

"Oh God! Do it!" Elena moaned as she felt the scraping of his fangs on her sensitive clit, finding herself really aroused by the idea of him biting her right there- again. At hearing her breathy plea, Damon lost it and he thrust his tongue inside her opening, lapping at her cunt relentlessly, as his fangs sunk into her delicate flesh. She was wound so tight and when she felt the shot of pure, unfiltered pleasure come crushing into her as he began drinking her blood while still working his tongue in and out of her she shattered.

As her orgasm began to violently rip through her, Elena mewled and her body shook, her muscles tightening almost painfully. Her hands were clutching at Damon's head as he nibbled at her nether lips while the water around them began to take a shade of red from her blood. The intensity of the moment left her panting, her vision blurred and the pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

Damon emerged from under the water and held her close, giving her a little time to adjust, as well as himself, while placing soft kisses all over her shoulders, letting her enjoy her high while he tried to come down from his own.

"That was... WOW!" Her voice was shaky, but she had a lazy smile plastered on her face, which Damon kissed softly. He was revelling in the afterglow of drinking from her and they felt even more connected than before. Damon locked his gaze into hers as he pulled back, hearing the few people on the shore talking, but moving away from them. Apparently they had figured out what they were doing, but he couldn't care less.

"I see they did enjoy the show..." Damon whispered in her ear, making her chuckle as she came closer, still very aware that he hadn't received any relief...yet. Elena wanted to have him right then and there, her need only partly satisfied, but Damon was already pulling her out of the water.

"There's nobody close enough anymore...why don't we continue this right here?" Elena whispered lowly as she grabbed Damon's arm, pulling him closer as they were now at the edge of the water. He looked back at her and Elena thought that she had seen a flash of shock in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by lust as he pulled her flush against his body. In a swift movement, he leaned forward, making Elena bent back as he dipped her as if they were dancing.

They gazed into each other's eyes, lost for a moment and frozen in that position, but the intensity of their gazes was beyond anything that they had experienced before and it was simply overwhelming, but in a good way. It could be something that neither was willing to admit yet...

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts when Damon's lips attacked hers with determination. Wanton lust invaded her senses, her heightened emotions already having made her become addicted to Damon's touches and a raw need burned deep inside her core. Elena lifted one leg, winding it around Damon's hips before he grabbed her ass and held her as she lifted the other leg. As soon as the heat of her core made contact with Damon's groin, they both moaned loudly, looking into each other's eyes as Damon placed her on the ground, covering her body with his instantly.

The soft sand was sticking to her body, but she didn't even give a damn as waves of water were still lightly crashing into them, making them both groan. Elena moaned as she felt the hard contours of his body press into her and he practically attacked her lips. The bruising force of his kiss made Elena mewl as they devoured each other, Damon's fingers hooking in her bikini bottoms and ripping them apart. Her hands travelled down his chest and fumbled with the waist band of his trunks and yanked them down roughly.

She sneaked her hand between them, going down his abs and fisting his rock hard erection. He hissed when he felt Elena begin to stroke him and he kissed her passionately as his hands traveled down to her breasts, massaging them slowly and running his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, tugging at his member involuntarily and he groaned at the pleasure she had accidentally given him.

Elena guided his cock to her heated core, teasing herself, rubbing his head over her swollen clit, moaning. Damon's eyes widened when Elena did that, the things that girl could do to drive him crazy…He couldn't wait any longer. He kissed her urgently as Elena positioned his erection at her entrance, moaning into the kiss when he bucked his hips to allow only the tip to enter her. She was so wet for him, so tight and warm that he knew nothing could ever be the same after this. They fit together perfectly and only with each other they could feel complete.

"Damon…" She moaned, urging him to move, to finally make the connection they both craved, a connection that was suddenly more than simply physical. She opened her legs for him. Damon placed his hands on her hips, making her stand still as he slid into her slowly, teasingly. He was enjoying every moment as her inner muscles stretched around him, engulfing his length in her warmth. Elena moaned loudly as he filled her to the hilt, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

His body was touching hers everywhere and the sensation of his skin on hers was amazing. There were no words to describe how right this felt for them both. Damon was gazing into her eyes, his hands searching for hers, intertwining their fingers and bringing them above her head. He leaned in to kiss her deeply, making her loose her mind with his touch.

He started moving and she squeezed his hands hard, lost in the pleasure he was giving them both. His thrusts were deep and slow as he pulled back from her delicious lips and looked into her fiery eyes, lust clouding them as she parted her lips, a moan escaping them as Damon leaned in to kiss her again hungrily. Damon wanted to take things slow, to relish in each other's touch as much as they could, to prolong the moment into eternity, but apparently Elena had something else in mind. He inner muscles clamped on his member hard, squeezing him rhythmically, making him moan.

Elena was lost in the overload of sensations, the pleasure taking over her senses and her instinctive response to Damon's ministrations was driving him insane. This girl was the perfect match for him and now she was his and they were going to be strong together.

"Fuck! Elena!" Damon growled as he slammed into her, relishing in the feeling of her inner muscles contracting around him, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. She had a talent of making him lose control; she was just so tight and wet for him and she made the most sinful noises that made his cock twitch as he pounded into her. Elena raked her nails down his back as she felt him invade her flesh, stretching her over and over again, loving the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her.

Damon was about to explode when he felt her nails dig into his skin as her walls constricted around him, tightening rhythmically and driving him to the brick of insanity. She was so damn hot when she writhed under him as he gripped her ass, pulling her up and towards him, pushing into her deeply and harder with every thrust. Damon moved into her, the powerful thrusts making her cry out as he hit that sweet spot inside of her that he reached with every push.

"Harder!" The sensations were exploding around her as she shook with the intensity of their coupling, enjoying the perks of being a vampire fully. Elena brought his face down, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss as Damon thrust into her forcefully, complying at her demands as her hands roamed his muscled back, sliding down to his ass and gripping it tightly. He felt her nails dig into his ass until they drew blood, groaning at the sensation that was borderline painful, but most of all pleasurable.

The anticipation was making him tremble and he knew that they were both close. He felt her tighten around him and he wanted to make her come before him so he ducked his head and latched his mouth onto her pebbled nipple. Elena moaned loudly, a feral, animalistic growl coming from her lips as he sucked hard on her sensitive bud while still slamming into her. He moved fast and hard against her, using his vampire speed and strength to make her scream his name.

"Fuck, Damon!" Elena yelled out as Damon grazed her skin with his fangs, feeling her body tense up and her cunt clamp down on him so hard he literally had to try really hard not to scream from the pleasure she was giving him. Elena was approaching her orgasm with the speed of light and she was too far gone to notice her fangs elongate as she was placing hot, open mouthed kisses on the side of his neck, nipping at his skin and drawing blood unintentionally.

"Elena!" Damon whispered huskily in her ear as her fangs scraped the skin just above his pulse point and she gasped in pure pleasure as he hit her G-spot and continued to pound into her. In one clean movement, her sharp fangs pierced Damon's skin again, sinking into his flesh as his blood flowed freely into her mouth. He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side and growl as his own set of fangs extended and sank into Elena's delicious skin.

The connection between them was incredible; the intimacy they both felt in that moment was like nothing they'd experienced before and it wasn't simply the blood sharing thing. They drank from each other, feeling all of their emotions come together and consume them as they sucked deeply from the wounds. Elena's head was spinning with the constant increasing pleasure that catapulted them into oblivion. They pulled away, letting blood drip down their necks as Elena screamed Damon's name and he growled hers in ecstasy.

Her release took hold of her, her orgasm hitting her like a freaking tidal wave, making her body convulse as her walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge, too. Damon shot his cum deep inside of her, emptying himself as she trembled under him with the intensity of her orgasm.

The blood was still smeared over their lips as they kissed fiercely, sucking the delicious liquid off of the other's lips and tongues. Elena was lost in the haze of her post-orgasmic state as she held onto Damon's body tightly as if she feared he'd disappear if she'd let go. Damon sensed her body tense as her fingers ran lazily through his dark locks and pulled back to look at her, to take a mental picture of her looking thoroughly well fucked in the moonlight.

There was something much more emotional about what they had experienced, about this moment right then, as they lay on the beach, the moon already shining over them. They were looking into each other's eyes, gazing into each other's souls and having such strong emotional thoughts that it was confusing, but good.

They were breathing heavily, fingers running soothingly over skin as satisfied smiles curled their lips. There was simply nothing that could make them want to leave their own little bubble of happiness and utter satisfaction as they continued looking at each other, still wrapped up in each other. Their bodies were touching everywhere and when they finally broke apart, there was sand littering their skin, Elena's hair was a sandy mess and they chuckled as they noticed just how much sand was all over them.

"Now…we definitely need a nice long shower." Elena laughed as they saw that their clothes were full of sand, too, and therefore there was no way that they could put them on. Damon chuckled as Elena picked up her bikinis and looked at them warily before he grabbed them from her and tossed them back down.

"I think we're gonna have to run back naked…" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her, seeing a smile play at her lips as she shook her head. This was not exactly what she had thought that their weekend away would consist of, but it had started pretty good even though they had got a bit carried away.

"To think that we came here to get to know each other better and _talk_…" Elena chuckled, picking up their clothes, not wanting to leave them there.

"Well…we did get to know each other better…" He trailed off, smirking smugly as she saw that Elena rolled her eyes, but still smiled at his innuendo.

"Would we ever be capable of having a nice, _serious_ conversation?" She asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly as she saw that Damon was making a face as if he was actually thinking about that. The corner of his mouth turned up as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes sweeping over her still naked body and he smirked as he shook his head slightly.

"Not if we're naked…" He chuckled and Elena playfully smacked him, laughing wholeheartedly as she saw the seemingly innocent look in his eyes as he shrugged.

"Let's get inside then and we'll talk then, ok?" Elena asked, grinning as he nodded and they both ran at vampire speed back to the house, laughing as they sped over to the large bathroom and shared the shower.

* * *

**Yaaay! :D I can't believe I managed to finish up another chapter. I hope you're pleased with the updates, my darlings! ****And…I  
confess that the beach smutty scene is something that I absolutely loved writing and I hope I portrayed everything quite as amazing as it actually is. ;) **

**Now…for the next chapter I really need your help! I want you to tell me if you want a smutty shower scene for the next one or simply some fluff and talking? Because after the serious talk they are about to have some things will change… Also... I'd like to know if you want more flashbacks with the Originals, then which one? :D**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
